My Girlfriend
by Sakurajima no Yama
Summary: Dimulai dari kepercayaan sepele Sasuke bahwa Naruto adalah seorang Gay, Naruto berusaha membuktikan bahwa ia NORMAL. Alhasil ia harus berpacaran kontrak dengan si Gadis Hyuuga. Tapi hubungan mereka berusaha dipisahkan oleh 2 orang teman mereka sendiri dengan berbagai cara. Bagaimana hubungan mereka nanti? Sebatas kontrak atau sungguhan? Last chap apdet, RnR? I dont own the pic! ;)
1. Pacar mana pacar?

**A/N: Yo men.. Yama is here.. B) makasih yang udah ripiw di cerita Yama sebelumnya.. ada yang nungguin cerita 'berbahaya' Yama? :o #Plakk #Pede kenapa berbahaya? Karena bisa menimbulkan serangan jantung.. ah baca di Warning aja ya. Yama udah mulai sibuk *mencak-mencak* kesel! *curhat lagi* Hei! Kayaknya tiap fic Yama curhat mulu! Kami-sama, di mana kebahagiaanku kau simpan? Di gudang? Aih.. lupakan. Mungkin ini fic 2 shoots, lebih atau kurang? Don't know… but.. keep stay cool NHL B)**

**WARNING:**

**Berbahaya! Bukan untuk haters NaruHina! OOC (maybe, don't know) don't like don't read, typo(s), Senior Highschool life, mungkin alurnya cepat jadi baca pelan-pelan saja =), bisa menimbulkan serangan jantung, gigi kering, mata iritasi, perut mulas, kepala puyeng dll!**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**©Masashi Kishimoto-sama, story by ane, sedikit inspirasi dari drama *piiiiiip*, konfliknya 357˚ beda! Tapi Akatsuki punyaku *tampared***

**GENRE:**

**Romance, sedikit humor crispy *kress*  
**

**MAIN CHARA:**

**Naruto U, Hinata H**

**RATE:**

**(T)een**

**UDAH, GITU AJA SIH**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**My Girlfriend**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Pagi yang cerah di Kota Konoha. Suasana yang sunyi dan damai mewarnai pemandangan di depanmu, tepat saat pertama kali kau membuka mata dari tidur. Burung-burung bercicit ria sembari terbang kesana kemari. Di tambah dengan sinar hangat mentari yang bersembunyi di balik awan. Ah, memang damai jika kita membayangkannya dari _ujung _Kota.

Kenyataan selalu bertolak belakang dengan deskripsi di atas, jika kita mengunjungi Konoha Senior High School yang terkenal elit dan murid-muridnya yang sejenius otak Habibie—mari katakan untuk di dunia mereka, mereka seperti keturunan Nara. Suasana memang sepi jika sekolah peninggalan Hashirama ini tidak sedang dalam kegiatan belajar mengajar, tapi jangan bayangkan jika ribuan kaki itu sudah menyerbu gerbang sekolah …

Suasana menjadi ribut—super ribut, ada suara mesin motor, orang terbahak, teriakan melengking para cewek, suara bola memantul, barang pecah, dan lain-lain. Lebih ribut daripada pusat kota.

Tentu keadaan tersebut menganggu kepala anak-anak berotak encer—walaupun hampir semuanya encer, setidaknya ada yang bersikap serius dalam menanggapi sekolah, seperti seorang gadis indigo yang tengah berlari tergopoh-gopoh ke kelasnya, kelas 2-C. Bel sekolah akan berbunyi 10 menit lagi, makanya ia begitu terburu-buru.

_Krieeek… _(suara pintu kelas terbuka)

Hyuuga Hinata—si gadis indigo itu, menyembulkan kepalanya perlahan dari balik pintu kelas. Matanya menerawang dan meneliti setiap inchi sudut kelas. Lalu ia menemukannya. Seorang pemuda tan dengan 3 tanda lahir di pipinya, teman sebangkunya sekaligus pujaan hatinya.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Bunyi langkah kaki yang masih kalah keras dari keributan kelas. Ia melangkah pelan menuju bangkunya. Gadis itu perlahan melepaskan tas selempangnya, kemudian ia duduk di bangku pojok kelas itu tanpa bersuara.

Hinata menatap si pemuda tan yang sedang bercanda dengan Inuzuka Kiba, si penggemar anjing sekaligus sahabat si pemuda.

"Oh, ohayou," sapa Kiba dari bangkunya yang berada di depan si pemuda kepada Hinata. Hinata tersenyum lembut.

"O-Ohay—"

"AAAAAAAAH!"

Teriakan itu dari suara _baritone _yang membuat seisi kelas diam sejenak, bahkan ada yang mengoceh "Bujug buset!" sebelum akhirnya menatap si pemilik suara dengan kaget.

Tak terkecuali Kiba dan Hinata, mereka menatap Naruto—si pemilik suara dengan bingung. Naruto hanya mengeluarkan cengiran maut khasnya.

"Go-gomen ne, kupikir Kiba menyapa hantu, terlebih lagi aku kaget si hantu membalas sapaannya, dan suara si hantu itu tepat di sampingku, j-jadi.. jadi …"

1

2

3

"Ahahahaha…" tatapan itu berubah menjadi suara tertawa lembut dari Hinata dan tawa mengejek dari Kiba. Naruto menghela napas.

"Jangan pikir aku penakut, ya!" belanya.

"M-Menurutku, dari sikapmu itu kau memang p-penakut, Naruto-kun," jawab Hinata. Naruto kemudian mengeluarkan 'senjata'nya lagi—cengiran khasnya kepada Hinata.

BLUSH!

"Hei, hantu!" sapanya. Hinata memalingkan wajahnya, berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya dari pujaan hati. Yah, siapa yang tak kenal cengiran khas itu dari seorang Naruto? Walau otaknya masih 50% agak jauh encernya dari otak murid-murid 'keturunan sekolah' ini, ia cukup tenar—apalagi di kalangan gadis. Tenar karena ketampanannya, kebaikannya, dan _tentu saja_ cengirannya! Tapi bagi seorang Hinata, Naruto lebih dari itu.

"Ara? Kau marah ya? Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud menyinggung.. _bla bla bla_"

Hinata awalnya menyimak ocehan-ocehan Naruto, tapi sekarang ia sedang terfokus pemandangan di sampingnya.

"Deidara-kun, b-boleh aku pinjam itu?" bisik Hinata sepelan mungkin kepada si blonde. Ia sedang iseng membentuk tanah liat menjadi bentuk cicak.

Si blonde yang kaget akan bisikan lembut tersebut menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan, akhirnya ia menemukan Hinata-lah yang memanggilnya.

"Apa? Yang mana kau mau pinjam?" bisiknya. Hinata menunjuk cicak palsu di tangan si blonde.

"Jaa, wakatta, un," Deidara memberikan cicak tanah liatnya kepada Hinata. Hinata mengambilnya cepat-cepat, takut Naruto menyadari perbuatannya. Sedangkan Kiba, tersenyum jahil, seperti mengerti apa yang dipikirkan Hinata. Senyuman jahil itu ia tularkan ke Deidara, akhirnya Deidara juga mengerti rencana dadakan itu.

"Hinata, ayo jawab, kau marah ya? Baiklah jika kau marah, yang penting aku sudah minta…" perkataan Naruto terhenti. Matanya bulat merasakan sesuatu yang menempel di pipinya. Sepertinya ada yang melempar? Ah, ia tak peduli. Buru-buru ia mengambil 'tempelan' itu dari pipinya sebelum akhirnya berteriak: "AAAAAAAAH!"

Teriakan _baritone _itu terdengar lagi, dan memancing seorang siswa mengoceh "Bujug buset!" kembali. Seisi kelas menatap Naruto dengan kaget bercampur bingung, ditambah sweatdrop di masing-masing kepala siswa.

"Ehehe, apa yang kalian lihat? Teruskan aktifitasnya!"

Seakan menuruti Naruto, kelas kembali ribut, disusul tawa Kiba, Hinata dan Deidara serempak.

"Wahaha, dasar penakut!" ejek Kiba di sela-sela tawanya.

"Oi, oi! Aku hanya kaget! Sungguh!" belanya. Satu hal yang benar-benar ia tidak sukai: di ejek penakut.

"Bohong kau, sesama blonde itu punya _telepati_, jadi aku tahu persis apa yang ada di pikiranmu, un," ujar Deidara asal. Naruto mengernyitkan alis.

"Siapa yang membuat rencana ini?"

Hinata buru-buru mengambil kembali cicak palsu itu dari tangan Naruto, dan mengembalikannya kepada Deidara.

"Arigatou, Dei-kun." Sepelan mungkin ia mengucapkannya. Malang. Telinga Naruto menangkap frekuensi gelombang suara kecil itu.

"Arigatou? Kau meminjamnya lalu melemparkannya kepadaku?" selidik Naruto. Awalnya Hinata menatapnya _innocent. _Melihat Naruto manyun seperti bebek, Hinata tak kuasa menahan tawanya. Naruto juga ikut tertawa, sambil sedikit mengoceh lagi di tengah tawanya.

Kiba tersenyum senang. Di matanya, mereka benar-benar pasangan yang serasi. Apa daya hanya Hinata yang menyukai Naruto. Perasaannya yang berkembang menjadi cinta itu belum terbalas oleh Naruto. Salah Hinata juga sih, karena ia belum mengakuinya ke Naruto. Takut sakit hati, alasannya.

"Ehem."

Seisi kelas menoleh ke asal suara. Deheman itu…! Tak heran seisi kelas akhirnya sunyi walau sekali deheman, kau bahkan dapat mendengar suara cacing menggemburkan tanah.

"Bagus, kalian diam. Kita akan memulai pelajarannya." Guru seksi tua yang awet muda itu melangkah cepat ke meja guru di depan kelas.

BLAM!

Suara buku-buku yang dibawanya saat ia taruh ke atas meja, menambah kesan horror pelajaran ini. Tsunade Senju, guru killer dalam mata pelajaran mengerikan sedunia—matematika, memperhatikan dengan teliti setiap sudut kelas. Matanya menyipit ketika melihat seorang anak sedang berbisik dengan teman sebelahnya. Tiba-tiba, ia melancarkan serangan pensilnya.

PLETAK!

"A-aduh…" Hidan meringis setelah ia dilempari pensil oleh Tsunade-sensei. Ia sudah membayangkan segala kemungkinan ketika sudah berurusan dengan janda itu, seperti liang lahat, kuburan, batu nisan, pohon beringin dan semacamnya.

"HIDAN! KAU TAHU TIDAK BOLEH MENGOBROL DI PELAJARANKU!"

"I-iya, janda."

"KAU BILANG APA?!" Tsunade mengangkat bangku di depannya, membuat seisi kelas bergidik ngeri.

"I-iya, Tsunade-sensei."

"KAKUZU! KAU JUGA TAHU KAN!"

"H-hai, Sensei."

"BAGUS! JIKA ADA YANG BERBICARA LAGI, NASIB KALIAN AKAN LEBIH **PARAH**!" teriaknya dengan posisi tangan di depan leher—kayak mau _ngegorok_ gitulah, membuat seisi kelas memundurkan meja serempak. ckckck.

Yahh, dan kelas nahas itu pun menjalani proses belajar mengajar mengerikan yang tidak dapat dijelaskan oleh kata-kata.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**My Girlfriend**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Fyuuuh…" Naruto menyeka keringatnya yang terus bercucuran selama pelajaran guru killer tersebut. Hinata tampak sedang sweatdrop, melihat pemandangan di depannya. Ya, Hidan dan Kakuzu tengah dikerubuti teman-teman yang lain dan disuguhi pertanyaan-pertanyaan tentang kejadian tadi.

"Bagaimana rasanya saat dilempar pensil, Hidan-kun?"

"Ya sakitlah, geblek!"

"Bagaimana rasanya saat di bentak seperti itu, Kakuzu?"

"Misalnya gue punya uang cukup buat beli Tokyo Tower terus kecopet."

"Dasar badut uang!"

"Abaikan saja mereka, Hinata," kata Naruto. Hinata berbalik, dan langsung mengulum senyum termanisnya yang pernah ia buat. Naruto spontan mematung melihatnya.

'_Senyuman itu lagi.. membuatku.. argh! Sadar, baka! Sadar!'_

"Naruto-kun?"

"Ah, i-iya, Hi-Hinata," jawabnya. Semburat merah tipis mewarnai pipi tannya. "Aku keluar kelas dulu ya," lanjutnya gugup.

Hinata hanya menatap 'kepergian' Naruto dengan sendu. '_Apa ada yang aneh? Ah, perasaanku saja_.'

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di luar kelas, tepatnya di koridor. Naruto baru saja menjauhkan kakinya dari kelas, namun belum 1 meter, sesosok pemuda familiar berdiri di depannya.

"Dobe …!" pemuda berambut Raven memandanginya datar. Naruto cukup terkejut melihat si Raven. Matanya berbinar.

"T-Teme!" Naruto memukul bahu sahabatnya yang juga cukup terkenal, jika di rate, masih di atas Naruto. Uchiha Sasuke—si Raven itu terkekeh.

"Kau ini, jarang menyapaku, dan berduaan terus sama si Jidat!" Naruto tertawa renyah.

"Iya, si Jidat selalu ingin bersamaku, _mendokusei ne_," jawabnya.

"_Mendokusei ne? _Ampun, Teme! Kau ketularan si Nanas?" Naruto berkata dengan nada yang aneh. Yah, semenjak bertetangga dengan Nara Shikamaru—si Nanas, Sasuke selalu bermain dengannya, yah selain bermain dengan si Jidat tentunya.

"Ehem! Siapa itu Jidat, hah?!"

"Itu kau, sayang. Kami membicarakan jidatmu yang indah itu," jawab Sasuke ringan, sambil merangkul kekasihnya itu—Haruno Sakura.

"Naruto-kun, eh?" sapa Sakura.

"Yo! Kau jangan berduaan dengan pacar mulu, padahal aku juga menginginkan Sasuke-mu!" goda Naruto. Sakura yang mengerti maksud Naruto hanya tertawa pelan … Sayangnya Sasuke salah mentafsirkan kalimat itu,

JEDUG!

"Ahh! _Ittai.. ittai! _Kenapa kau menjitakku?" tanya Naruto polos, sambil mengusap puncak kepalanya.

"Dasar homo!" Sasuke berkata dengan sinis. Naruto mengernyitkan alis.

"Apa?!" Naruto 1000% bingung. Perkataan Sasuke sama sekali tidak nyambung—menurutnya.

"Pantas saja kau belum punya pacar karena kau homo ya? Hahaha.." Sakura tertawa, mendukung kekasihnya si pantat ayam itu *dibom*

"Aku tidak mengerti?"

"Kau mengucapkannya tadi! Kau menginginkanku?! Apa maksudmu?"

"Eh.. euh, maksudku itu.." Naruto salah tingkah. Author sempat memperingatinya agar tidak salah pairing.

"Homo memang susah di ajak bicara!" Sasuke merangkul Sakura agar kasar. "Ayo kita pergi!" ia membalikkan badannya dengan elit.

"T-Tunggu Teme! A-aku.." Naruto terhenti, raut wajahnya khawatir. Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya.

"..AKU PUNYA PACAR! AKU NORMAL-_TTEBAYO!_"

Sasuke langsung membalikkan badannya dengan indah, lupa dengan Sakura yang pasrah masih dirangkul sehingga daritadi kecekik mulu. TRING! Kejahilan terlintas di otak encernya. Lampu diskotik menyala di atas kepalanya, langsung direbut Kakuzu untuk dijual. Sasuke acuh. _Ini akan menjadi pertunjukan yang seru, _batinnya.

"Hn. Tunjukkan dan buktikan!"

I_ni kesempatanku, _batin Naruto. Ia sempat berputar, gadis mana ya yang kira-kira ia bisa jadikan pacar 'dadakan?' Terkesan terpaksa memang, tapi tak ada cara lain selain membuktikan bahwa ia normal. Masalah yang benar-benar sepele! _Mendokusei ne! _Naruto juga sudah ketularan virus si Nanas gara-gara masalah ini.

"Kau berbohong. Jaa nee." Sasuke yang pura-pura tidak sabar hendak mengangkat kakinya, dan teriakan tidak terima itu terdengar. Sasuke menyengir. Namun bukan cengiran seperti Naruto, tetapi cengiran jahil ala Sasuke.

"KAU LIHAT?! DIA ADA DI SINI."

Sasuke terhentak. Secepat itu dia punya pacar? hei. bagaimanapun juga Sasuke itu sahabatnya, ia mengetahui persis '5 jempol' kelakuan atau keadaan Naruto. Naruto tidak punya pacar. Bahkan hal itu diketahui Sakura.

Spontan kedua pasang mata itu berbalik. Mata onyx dan emerald menatap lekat-lekat 'pacar' Naruto.

"HINATA?!"

"H-halo.. ngg.. Sasuke-kun, S-Sakura-san.." Hinata menjawab pasrah. Naruto mengeluarkan cengiran tampannya. Sasuke ber-'Ckh' ria.

"Buktikan, Dobe, jangan bilang kau memaksanya untuk menjadi pacar dadakan."

DEG!

Naruto panik. Naruto merasa Sasuke membaca pikirannya. Tidak mungkin dia paranormal, kalau iya, kurang ajar Sasuke menyembunyikan bakat terpendamnya itu (bakat terpendam kan tersembunyi? :o). _Paranormal kurang asem, _umpat Naruto dalam hati.

Sudah diputuskan, dengan semangat juang 2013, ia akan membuktikannya dengan cara yang romantis.

"Hinata…" ucap Naruto pelan, mengangkat dagu Hinata. DEG! Hinata kaget. Ia langsung memalingkan wajahnya. Sudah bisa ditebak, wajahnya benar-benar merah akibat pertemuan kedua mata itu—mata _sapphire _dan lavender. Tapi Naruto membalikkan posisi wajahnya agar menghadap pemuda itu lagi.

Naruto semakin mendekatkan wajahnya secara _slow motion _dan menutup matanya. Benar-benar dekat. Hinata dapat merasakan hembusan napas dari Naruto. Kenapa bisa begini? Apa salahnya? Refleks ia menutup juga matanya, pasrah.

Semangat 2013 Naruto mundur jadi 1998, ia gugup total, tapi samar-samar ia mendengar suara bisikan Sakura seolah menyemangatinya ala '45.

"Buktikan kenormalanmu!"

_Ya._ Batinnya, walau masih ragu. _Aku harus menyelesaikan masalah S-Rank kayak di komik Naruto, dengan semangat '45 ditambah semangat shinobi! (?)  
_

Jarak antara si pirang dan indigo akhirnya tereleminasi, sebelum akhirnya kedua bibir itu bertemu.

CUP!

* * *

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**OMAKE: (Hinata POV)**

Aku tidak tahu, perasaanku terhadapnya berkembang. Belum 2 menit saja aku langsung merindukannya. Aku ingin menyusulnya, daripada duduk melamun di sini sendirian, sedangkan yang lainnya sibuk dengan aktifitas masing-masing.

Aku berdiri dari bangkuku dan melangkah keluar kelas, diiringi tatapan cengo' Kiba _khusus _untukku. Belum 1 meter jarak dari kelas, Naruto-kun sedang berdiri sambil berputar kebingungan. Ia spontan tersenyum lembut begitu melihatku, refleks dia menarik tanganku lalu merangkulku agar kasar.

Aku merasa agak tidak menerima walaupun senang, bagaimana pun harus ada etikanya dong! Tanpa menyapa lagi.

"KAU LIHAT? DIA ADA DI SINI."

Hah? Apa mereka habis membicarakanku? 'Illegal' sekali perbuatan mereka.

Tiba-tiba, setelah Sasuke-kun mengucapkan sesuatu, kira-kira, "Buktikan, Dobe, jangan bilang kau memaksanya jadi pacar." Naruto-kun mengangkat daguku perlahan. Aduh, setelah dirangkul kasar, apa ia mencoba melakukan 'itu?' Sangat tidak sopan!

Eh, pacar? Tunggu. Kata siapa? Itu illegal! Barack Obama belum mensahkannya. Aku yang akan mensahkannya duluan!-?- tapi jangan sekarang...

Oh tidak. Terlambat...

CUP!

**.**

**.**

* * *

**a/n: udah kebiasaan Yama selalu ada author note, hehehe. Guest star! 3 anggota Akatsuki, Deidara, Kakuzu dan Hidan, hehehe. Alur kecepetan? Ripiw! *modus* Yama lagi speechless, bingung mau ngomong apa :D Eh! Bisa pake pembatas paragrap yeeeeeey! *jingkrak-jingkrak* #tendanged Norak aih :/ yang pasti, plis REVIEW jika ada kekurangan, dalam bentuk apapun. Yama berusaha menerima jika memang baik untuk Yama ;p Yosh, minna-san. See u next chap! *ilang pake pasir Gaara***


	2. Damn Day!

**A/N: Pemirsahh.. *gaya bicara ala host acara gosip /digebukin massa/* Hmm.. lagi nggak mau banyak bacot nih. Tapi ada warning! Ada slight pair selain NaruHina dan SasuSaku, yaitu DeiIno. Mungkin chap selanjutnya ada slight pair lain.. tapi ngefek gak ngefek liat aja nanti ya. Yang gak suka, maaf..demi kelangsungan cerita. Boleh request pair kok kalo keberatan. Yosh, here we go.**

* * *

**SFX:**

_Biar.. Hujan.. Turuuuun lagi.._

_Di bawah payung hitam kuberlindung.._

**(lagu jadul! xD ada yang tau judulnya? Kasitau author ya! xD)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SUMMARY:**

"_KAU LIHAT?! DIA ADA DI SINI."_

_Kedua pasang mata itu berbalik. Mata onyx dan emerald menatap lekat-lekat 'pacar' Naruto._

"_Hi-Hinata?"_

"_Buktikan, dobe."_

"_Buktikan kenormalanmu!" bisik Sakura. Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya ke Hinata sebelum akhirnya.._

_CUP!_

**.**

**WARNING!**

**NEW SLIGHT PAIRING! DEIINO! Don't like? Don't read!**

**Berbahaya! Bukan untuk haters NaruHina! OOC (maybe, don't know), typo(s), Senior Highschool life, mungkin alurnya cepat jadi baca pelan-pelan saja =), bisa menimbulkan serangan jantung, gigi kering, mata iritasi, perut mulas, kepala puyeng dll!**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**©Masashi Kishimoto-sama, story by ane, sedikit inspirasi dari drama *piiiiiip*, konfliknya 357˚ beda! Tapi Akatsuki punyaku *tampared***

**GENRE:**

**Romance, friendship**

**MAIN CHARA:**

**Naruto U, Hinata H**

**RATE:**

**(T)een**

**UDAH, GITU AJA SIH**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**My Girlfriend**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Mpmpphh.." Hinata mengerang. Bukan! Bukan mengerang seperti itu. Erangannya disertai pemberontakan. Dari nada erangannya, jika ditafsirkan adalah seperti ini, _Kau tidak sopan! Lepaskan! Hentikan!_

Naruto memang lelaki yang tidak peka. Ah, sayang sekali. Ia memang tidak terlalu mengerti yang namanya cinta atau perasaan cewek. Hinata tetap memberontak. Setelah hampir 10 detik ciuman tanpa perasaan itu—tepatnya ciuman terpaksa, Hinata akhirnya mengakhiri semuanya—tidak! Tidak semuanya. Hanya ciuman itu saja.

"Hmm, apa kalian menikmatinya?" tanya Sasuke datar. Tapi, jauh… jauh di lubuk hatinya, ia ingin tertawa. _Evil laugh _atas keberhasilan ide dadakan dari otak encernya itu—terlalu memuji kalo bilang otak jenius!

_Evil laugh _ala Sasuke. Ah, ia pernah melakukannya, tapi mungkin tertawa yang ini ditafsirkan ketawa puas atas kejahilannya (itu sama aja _evil laugh _ya?) Pasti setelah semua mendengarnya, imej Sasuke atau klan Uchiha tambah hancur. Kenapa tambah hancur? Karena sudah ada yang menghancurkannya duluan—kakaknya, Uchiha Itachi. Mungkin karena kulit keriputnya yang sudah ada sejak lahir—anggap saja tanda lahir seperti Naruto. Kenapa? Tanya pada Dewa Jashin.

"Sasuke, bagaimana? Kau percaya sekarang? Aku rela menciumnya agar kau percaya," seru Naruto dengan _deathglare._

"Fufufu…" Sasuke tertawa kecil, kecilllll sekali.. ultrasonic! Kau tahu, gelombang suara yang hanya dapat didengar **anjing, lumba-lumba**dan**kelelawar**. **Akamaru** di dalam kelas aja sampe mendongak terus lari ke Sasuke, digigit lah pantatnya, sementara Sasuke sedang ketiban **lumba-lumba** dan dikerubutin **kelelawar** (?) *gak nyambung*

Setelah mengusir hewan-hewan nista tersebut (?), Sasuke berdiri dengan sok cool tapi gagal.

"Yah, aku percaya dia adalah pacarmu, tapi..tapi.." lirihnya. Sasuke melemah karena diserang mendadak sama hewan-hewan nista tadi akibat suara ultrasonik-nya (?), "..lakukan dia sebagai pacar yah..jangan kau berbohong padaku.." ucapnya dramatis. Ia memegangi dada kirinya sambil melotot dengan OOCnya, lalu jatuh ke lantai dan kejang-kejang.

"SASUKEEEEH!" teriak Sakura dramatis mengguncang-guncang bahu Sasuke, membuat Naruto dan Hinata sweatdrop.

_Wiu.. wiu.. wiu.. _alarm mobil ambulans (?).

BRUAK! Mobil ambulans nabrak plus hancurin dinding lorong—tempat kejadian nista tersebut. (sfx: lagu kematian dan efek slow motion) tim medis berpakaian serba putih bawa-bawa keranda mayat buat gotong Sasuke, nyatanya sopir ambulans udah gotong Sasuke duluan masuk ke ambulans, jadi sia-sialah tim medis bawa keranda mayat. Dan pak sopir justru yang berjasa.

"SA..SU..KEEEE…!" bulir-bulir air mata Sakura melayang ke belakang dengan efek cahaya seperti Kristal, saat Sakura mengarahkan tangannya ke depan dan dengan slow motion, ia berlari ke mobil ambulans yang udah mau berangkat, tapi karena slow motion sialan itu, jadi kaga ada pengaruhnya juga dia mau lari kayak apa tetep aja lambat.

BRUMM! Ambulans mundur dari pandangan ketiga anak sekolahan tersebut. Sakura tetap dengan dramatis menatap ambulans dari belakang, lalu dengan gebleknya melambai tangan walaupun ia tahu gak bakal dibalas. Tapi.. Sasuke tiba-tiba bangkit (sfx: JENG JENG) lalu melambai tangannya.

Sakura lalu pingsan dengan indah.

"Ini fanfic romance, humor apa kematian sih?" tanya Naruto kepada Hinata yang masih setia dengan sweatdrop-nya.

Hinata tidak menjawab. Ia masih menatap makhluk jidat lebar yang masih pingsan.

"Apa sebaiknya kita tolong dia?" tanyanya geblek. _Ya iyalah ditolong!_ Batin Naruto. Tapi mulutnya menjawab lain.

"Ah.. jangan deh. Gak usah."

"Nanti ada mobil ambulans datang lagi ngancurin tembok, Naruto-kun."

"Argh, baiklah. Daripada aku digentayangin lalu fanfic ini berubah genre jadi horror," jawab Naruto asal. Lalu dengan semangat '45 Bung-Kusan Nasi, ia menggendong Sakura ala bridal style ke UKS yang tidak terlalu jauh, sambil bersenandung ria.

"Tak gendong.. ke mana-mana.. tak gendong.. ke mana-mana.."

_Mentang-mentang ngegendong orang malah nyanyi lagu gendong,_ batin Hinata sweatdrop lagi. Naruto nyanyi sampe jingkrak-jingkrak gak jelas, lalu BRUK! Nabrak tembok di depannya.

Dan terpaksa Hinata menyeret dua makhluk berdosa itu ke UKS, sendirian.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**My Girlfriend**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Siang itu di taman sekolah (saat masih jam istirahat tentunya), setelah banyak kejadian nista terjadi di depan mata Naruto dan Hinata. Keduanya duduk bersampingan di sebuah bangku setelah membeli es krim di kantin.

"Ano.. Naruto-kun," Hinata memecah keheningan yang sebenarnya tidak hening (?)

"Apa?" Naruto menoleh sebentar, lalu membuka bungkusan es krimnya dan menjilat puncak es krim batangan itu. Naruto kuatir, jangan-jangan ia menanyakan 'itu'. Hinata menghela napas, sambil masih memandangi es krimnya.

"Tadi itu… kenapa kau menciumku?"

DEG! Naruto ditanyai seperti itu, seperti diinterogasi oleh Morino Ibiki-Sensei. Sebelumnya ia memang sudah menduga Hinata akan membahas yang tadi. Yang pasti bukan tentang kejadian pair aneh SasuSaku. Tapi ia bangga, bisa menebak pikiran orang lain seperti Sasuke. Padahal ia tahu itu tidak pantas dibanggakan -,-

"Naruto-kun, rasanya kau melamun terus ya? Apa ada masalah?" tanya Hinata lembut, lalu menjilat _ice cream cone-_nya. _'Padahal aku juga lagi bermasalah, dan sekarang aku menanyakan masalah miliknya? Itu kan memancing dia untuk curhat!'_ Keluh Hinata dalam hati. Air mukanya berubah.

"A-anu, lupakan saja ciuman itu, dan sekarang kita pacar kontrak ya," tawar Naruto.

DEG! Sekarang giliran Hinata yang kaget bagai kesambet petir. Pacar.. kontrak? Kontrak? K-O-N-T-R-A-K? Bodohnya, saking kagetnya ia sampai mengeja kembali kata itu seperti anak TK.

"Apa maksudmu?!" tanya Hinata agak kencang. Sifat pemalunya ia buang jauh-jauh. Ia tidak ingin dipermainkan. Bahkan oleh Naruto sekalipun.

Naruto menatapnya nanar.

"Aku juga terpaksa, Hinata-chan," ia menambah sufiks –_chan _setelah Hinata, "Sasuke itu takut sama Gay, kau tahu?"

Kali ini Hinata mendengarkan serius, sambil sesekali menjilat es krimnya. Eh, tunggu. Gay? Maksudnya..

"Bukan Guru Guy, ya!" terang Naruto seolah-olah menjawab pikiran Hinata. "Gay.. kau tahu. Laki-laki menyukai laki-laki. Sasuke membenci para Gay—ia trauma. Yah, ia pernah dikejar orang Gay—aku tidak tahu persis ceritanya. Yang pasti itu membuatnya trauma. Aku..aku tadi..eh..salah bicara kepadanya, susunan kalimatku membuatnya salah paham."

"Memang apa yang kau katakan padanya?" tanya Hinata antusias, kini es krimnya sudah mau habis.

Naruto menjilat es krimnya juga, "Aku berkata, '_Yo! Kau jangan berduaan dengan pacar mulu, padahal aku juga menginginkan Sasuke-mu!' _pada Sakura. Sasuke yang mendengarnya salah paham di kalimat 'menginginkan Sasuke-mu', kenapa? Kau tahu maksudku kan?" lanjutnya.

Hinata memasukkan sisa _cone _sekali 'hap', lalu ia manggut-manggut. Naruto meliriknya.

"Naruto-kun, lalu apa hubungannya dengan ciumanmu padaku?" tanya sang gadis dengan nada agak jengkel. Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Ano.. aku berkata pada mereka bahwa aku punya pacar."

"Kau pikir itu akan membuktikanmu bahwa kau tidak Gay?" tanya Hinata lagi. Sorot matanya membuktikan bahwa ia kesal. Lalu sorot itu berubah menjadi _deathglare._ Hinata mau tidak mau OOC karena tidak bisa menahan kekesalannya.

"Tentu saja, Hinata-chan. Mau bagaimana lagi, sudah dicuekin karena si Jidat, sekarang Sasuke menjauhiku karena mengiraku Gay!" jawab si jabrik ringan.

"Baka! Jadi kau seenaknya akan 'memetik' siapapun disekitarmu lalu mengakuinya sebagai pacar?!" Hinata menaikkan nada bicaranya.

"Ya lalu aku harus bagaimana?!"

"Kau memang belum encer otaknya! Masih ada ribuan cara untuk membuktikannya!"

"Lalu katakan padaku. Katakan! Apa cara lain itu, nyonya encer?!"

"Aku memang _belum_ tahu, tapi aku akan memberitahumu!"

"Sekarang keadaanmu sama sepertiku saat ditanya Sasuke. Aku kan tidak bisa berpikir cepat! Dan aku tidak mungkin memberitahunya nanti, aku takkan dipercaya lagi! Kau tidak mengerti!"

"Aku mengerti, aku hanya memintamu untuk melakukan cara lain!"

"Kau sendiri tidak bisa _dattebayo_!"

"K-karena aku perempuan!"

"Tidak ada bedanya, Hinata-chan! Dasar sok pintar!"

"Aku.. aku.. hanya kesal padamu! Kau benar-benar tidak sopan! Walaupun kau lebih tua beberapa bulan, kau harus memperlakukanku dengan etika! KAU LANGSUNG MERANGKULKU DENGAN KASAR, DAN PARAHNYA, KAU MENCIUMKU! KAU TIDAK TAHU PERASAANKU! AKU MERASA DILECEHKAN!"

"ITU KARENA KAU TERLALU SENSITIF!"

"…"

Wajah Hinata memerah menahan kesal. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca, pertanda ia akan—kau tahu itu. Tapi Hinata tetap berusaha menahan keluar 'tamu tak diundang' itu. Dia akan dianggap pengecut. Ah! Sudahlah. Ia tak peduli. Ia sudah menahan kekesalannya. Pria yang ia cintai, bukannya meminta maaf atau sebagainya, malah membalas membentak. Bahkan suara _baritone_-nya terdengar lebih nyaring.

Hinata memalingkan mukanya. Ia tak dapat membendung air matanya.

"D-dasar..hiks.. tidak tahu diri! Hiks.." desis perempuan berambut indigo itu, sambil mendorong Naruto sekuat tenaga. Naruto yang tidak siap langsung mundur menabrak pohon di belakangnya. Lalu Hinata berlari tanpa menatap Naruto. Ia tidak sanggup lagi.

Naruto menatap kepergian Hinata dengan sendu. Ia tidak tahu, apa yang dilakukannya salah? Apa ia terlalu kekanak-kanakan? Terlalu kasar? Lancang? Apalagi dengan seorang gadis. Ah, _Otousan _dan _Okaasan _pasti kecewa jika mengetahuinya. Naruto memang selalu di didik untuk lembut di depan wanita, sekasar apapun wanita itu.

Naruto duduk bersandar di batang pohon yang rindang itu. Ia mencoba melupakan perdebatan pacar 'kontrak'nya. Tidak, tidak bisa. Bahkan tadinya ia merasa Hinata-lah yang bersalah, sekarang ia yang malah merasa bersalah.

"Huh! Tidak! Dia saja yang sensitif!" bela Naruto pelan. "Dasar sok pintar. Ia tidak mengerti aku. Aku menolak menjadi pacarnya, bahkan kontrak sekalipun!" lanjutnya pada diri sendiri. Lalu ia bangkit, takut-takut kalau sudah bel dan dia akan dihukum. Ia bahkan lupa makan bento-nya, sekarang perutnya berbunyi.

"Hari sial," umpatnya sambil berjalan kesal ke kelas 2-C.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**My Girlfriend**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Pelajaran merepotkan bersama Kakashi-sensei—IPA, akhirnya selesai. Bahkan Shikamaru si Nanas sempat tertidur tanpa ketahuan—entah bagaimana. Pastinya menggunakan otak encernya.

Hinata masih terdiam dan mematung di tempat saat teman-teman sekelasnya sudah bersiap-siap untuk pulang. Yah, IPA memang pelajaran terakhir. Hari ini mereka pulang siang menjelang ujian tengah semester.

Hinata mengeluarkan bento-nya karena lupa memakannya saat istirahat. Setelah dikeluarkan, bento itu tergeletak tanpa di sentuh. Hinata memang sedang tidak _mood _setelah perdebatannya bersama Naruto. Jika ia mengingatnya, ah, sangat perih.

Yamanaka Ino—sahabat Hinata menatap bingung akan raut wajahnya. Raut wajah kekesalan, benci, sedih, sendu, ahhh! Baru pertama kali ia melihat seorang pendiam—yah walau pendiam setidaknya ia selalu mengeluarkan 'aura' bahagia dari wajahnya. Apalagi semenjak sebangku dengan Naruto. Tapi, sekarang berbeda. Pasti masalah menimpanya.

Naruto yang sudah beres-beres hanya berwajah masam melihat Hinata menyuap nasinya perbutir. Selera makannya drastis menghilang!

"Ckh. Majukan kursimu, Nyonya Sok Pintar. Aku tidak bisa keluar," kata Naruto.

Tidak ada respons.

"Hei!"

Ia diam sambil menunduk.

"Kau ini punya telinga tidak?!"

"PUNYA!"

"Hinata…" gumam Ino. Ternyata prediksinya benar. Hinata memang sedang ada masalah dengan Naruto. Ino tidak menyangka ia akan segalak itu.

"Kalau begitu majukan kursimu!"

"Seharusnya kau memintanya pelan-pelan," desis Hinata ditambah dengan sorot matanya yang dingin. Tidak biasanya ia bersikap dingin. Oke! Dingin memang mirip dengan pemalu. Sama-sama selalu diam. Tapi tentu saja sikapnya berbeda.

Hinata memajukan kursinya. Dengan leluasa Naruto keluar tanpa basa-basi lagi. Dengan wajah cemberut, ia membuka pintu kelas dengan kasar.

"Oi, Ino-chan," panggil Deidara—saksi mata lainnya. Ino menoleh memberikan tatapan apa-yang-kau-mau.

"Aku harus ke supermarket untuk hari ini, aku tidak bisa pulang bersamamu, un," katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Eh?" Ino langsung blushing, salah tingkah. Tidak biasanya ia tersenyum setulus itu. Wajahnya biasanya datar, kalem ayem, atau cemberut. Tersenyum pun biasanya terpaksa.

"A-ahh.. baiklah. Kalau begitu besok saja kita pulang bersama," jawabnya. Sambil memakai ransel di pundaknya, ia menuju ke bangku Deidara. Deidara memang menyadari Ino berjalan ke arahnya, tapi ia belum siap menoleh karena masih membereskan peralatannya.

"Ino, ada ap—" pemuda blonde itu akhirnya mendongak ke arah Ino, tapi gadis blonde yang mempunyai model rambut yang sama dengannya malah memberikan kecupan manis di pipinya.

"—pa?" Deidara nyengir canggung, pipinya terlihat rona kemerahan yang manis di mata Ino. Ino membalasnya dengan senyuman ringan.

"J-jangan melakukannya di sini," bisiknya malu. Ino tertawa jahil.

"Aku akan melaporkannya ke Tsunade-sama!"

"Ahh! Jangan ke si Janda! Un!"

"Hahaha..tidak lah.."

"Kau ini."

"Kau terlihat manis!"

"Apa? Kau lah yang manis. Aku ini laki-laki!"

"Hmm? Haha, benarkah?"

"Ino!"

Tawa kedua pasangan kekasih itu memasuki lubang telinga Hinata. Menyusuri setiap lorong, melewati gendang telinga akhirnya tercerna di otak. Hinata makin menunduk, menyadari menjadi saksi bisu kelakuan dua kekasih itu.

Kekasih? Pacar? Konyol.

Ia memang dinobatkan sebagai pacar Naruto, tapi hanya sementara saja, entah kapan. Cinta mereka palsu. Hubungan mereka takkan abadi. Karena mereka hanya mengontrak.

Tangan mungil halus itu memegang sumpit lagi, lalu melahap bentonya yang tinggal setengah. Ia memakannya sedikit demi sedikit semenjak Naruto sudah pulang duluan. Kali ini, dia memakannya cepat. Ia ingin pulang.

"Hinata," kata sepasang blonde di sampingnya. Hinata menoleh ragu ke pasangan itu.

"Aku pulang duluan, un. Tidak langsung pulang sih, tapi aku duluan ya! Hinata, Ino-chan," ujar Deidara melambaikan tangan dengan singkat. Sudut bibirnya terangkat, menampilkan senyum simpul.

"Ya," jawab Ino singkat. "Nah, Hinata.." belum sempat ia melanjutkan, Hinata menatapnya dengan tatapan memohon, senyuman terpaksa terpatri di wajahnya.

"Pulanglah duluan, Ino-chan."

"Ah?"

"Tolonglah.. tinggalkan aku. Aku tahu aku egois," pinta Hinata. "Aku ingin sendiri." Ia menutup kotak bentonya yang sudah habis. Ino menatapnya sarkastik.

"Kau sedang ada masalah dengan Naruto, sebaiknya jaga dirimu, aku tidak tahu masalahnya apa, tapi aku siap membantumu," hiburnya. Wanita blonde itu menepuk pelan pundak sahabatnya. Hinata berusaha tersenyum.

"Arigatou.."

"Hai, hai, jaa nee! Hinata!" sosok blonde itu menghilang dari pandangan Hinata setelah ia keluar dari dalam kelas. Sekarang, ia sendirian.

Gadis itu menyusuri trotoar dengan lesu. Melihat pemandangan kiri dan kanannya dengan tatapan tidak berminat. Tapi sorot mata itu berubah menjadi super minat seketika. Sorotannya mengarah ke sebuah restoran steak.

"Eh?"

Pemuda blonde jabrik tampak sedang bercengkrama dan bercanda di restoran itu bersama seorang wanita berambut biru pendek, dengan hiasan bunga di kepalanya. Mereka sangat akrab bagai sepasang kekasih. Bahkan pemuda blonde itu bercanda dengan menyuapi si gadis. Walau gadis itu menolak.. hati Hinata benar-benar perih. Ia tak sanggup melihatnya. Apa ini, setelah berdebat dengannya, seenak jidat pemuda itu memiliki wanita baru?

"Naruto-kun? Konan-san..?"

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**A/N: Yeay, selesai! Pegel nih. Biasa, ane sibuk nee.. jadi gak sempet ngetik banyak ditambah bacotan ini. Thanks buat yang ngereview, review lagi ya? #gampared mau req pair? Terserah aja mau atau nggak.. yang pasti Cuma slight #yaiyalah well.. Yama pamit, don't forget to review! ^^b See u next chap! *hilang pake Kamui***


	3. Sahabat

**A/N: Hai.. gomennasai updatenya telat yo. (emang ada yang nungguin? :o) maaf Yama emang bener-bener sibuk tapi gak sampe hiatus banget yahh. EHEM. SHIKATEMA REQUEST BY Laila Angel Sapphire Blue. Hai hai, makasih yang udah review ke fic abal ini *pundung sejenak* saya bales dulu yo:**

**Cuee Jogler: **Hmm? Jadian beneran? Liat aja di chap chap selanjutnya (bakal banyk konflik lagi sihh) makasih udah ripiw. Ini apdetannya

**Viii-chan: **bocoran aja yahh naruto bakal cemburu juga kok.. tapi mungkin di chap chap depan yaa, bakal banyak konflik dan humor krispy! *kress* ini apdetannya

**U. Dila-chan: **Makasiiih yeayy *nari bareng Gamabunta* ini apdetannya. Haik! Ganbarimasu!

**Arakida Kirito: **iniapdetannya makasi dah review

**Red Devils: **yo makasih dah ripiw, ini lanjutannya**.**

**Guest: **wahaa makasih! Yah begitulah ciuman terpaksa pasti grogi kan? Hehe, makasih dah ripiw. Ini lanjutannya

**nandae namikaze: **hehe makasii, gak garing ya? Syukur tuhan *sujud* Oh mau yang garing gaa? Ini~ *sodorin krupuk* makasi dah ripiw

**Yang Login udah Yama bales lewat PM yahh. Makasih sekali lagi yang ripiw dan support! Ga ada flamer? Saya gak ngarep ada. Tapi ini membuktikan fic saya aman-aman saja~ *tendanged* here we go:**

* * *

**SFX: Mengheningkan Cipta**

**.**

**.**

**SUMMARY:**

_Gadis itu menyusuri trotoar dengan lesu. Melihat pemandangan kiri dan kanannya dengan tatapan tidak berminat. Tapi sorot mata itu berubah menjadi super minat seketika. Sorotannya mengarah ke sebuah restoran steak._

"_Eh?"_

_Pemuda blonde jabrik tampak sedang bercengkrama dan bercanda di restoran itu bersama seorang wanita berambut biru pendek, dengan hiasan bunga di kepalanya. Mereka sangat akrab bagai sepasang kekasih. Bahkan pemuda blonde itu bercanda dengan menyuapi si gadis. Walau gadis itu menolak.. hati Hinata benar-benar perih. Ia tak sanggup melihatnya. Apa ini, setelah berdebat dengannya, seenak jidat pemuda itu memiliki wanita baru?_

"_Naruto-kun? Konan-san..?"_

**.**

**.**

**WARNING!**

**NEW SLIGHT PAIRING! SHIKATEMA! Don't like? Don't read!**

**Berbahaya! Bukan untuk haters NaruHina! OOC (maybe, don't know), typo(s), AU: Senior Highschool life, mungkin alurnya cepat jadi baca pelan-pelan saja =), EYD gak bagus, dll!**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**©Masashi Kishimoto-sama, story by ane, sedikit inspirasi dari drama *piiiiiip*, konfliknya 357˚ beda! Tapi Akatsuki punyaku *tampared***

**GENRE:**

**Romance, sedikit humor crispy *kress***

**MAIN CHARA:**

**Naruto U, Hinata H**

**RATE:**

**(T)een**

**UDAH, GITU AJA SIH**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**My Girlfriend**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**NARUTO P.O.V**

"Aaaa.. buka mulutmu Konan-chan…" kataku, sambil menyodorkan sepotong _steak _ayam di garpu kepada Konan—teman sekelas sekaligus sahabat curhatku, yahh kami akrab karena ia kan pacar kakakku. Ia tampak memundurkan kursinya.

"J-jangan, _baka_! Aku bukan kekasihmu. Aku hanya temanmu! Kan kau tahu kalau aku punya kekasih, aku takkan selingkuh," tolak Konan mentah-mentah, tetap dengan ekspresi wajah datar dan kalem. "Bahkan aku harus menambahkan sebuah _pierching _di daguku sebagai bukti cintaku," ia menunjuk dagunya lalu mengelus-elus dagunya bagaikan mengelus jenggot.

Aku menatapnya sejenak, lalu merengut.

"Siapa bilang kalau kau kekasihku?" tanyaku dengan nada aneh, kemudian menyuap _steak_ ayam itu ke mulutku sendiri setelah mengobok-oboknya dengan saus. "Aku kan punya Hinata," lanjutku enggan. Konan mengangkat alisnya lalu tersenyum—bukan, nyengir dengan mata tertutup.

"Yeah, aku hanya memancingmu. Ternyata kau mulai menyukainya ya?"

"APA?! TIDAK!" aku menggebrak meja diiringi tatapan kaget dari Konan, sehingga piring _steak _kami sempat melayang secara akrobatik, dan seperti di sinetron-sinetron kebanyakan, piring itu mendarat lagi dengan selamat.

Malunya! Orang-orang di samping kami melihat kami dengan beragam tatapan, ada yang cengo', melotot, datar, kaget, marah, dsb. Ckckck, aku baru merasakan pengalaman ditatap seperti artis yang begitu indah~ Yahh, di sekolah sih sering—bahkan dikerubungi oleh cewek-cewek nista. Sekarang? Ditatap di luar sekolah! Yeyeye~ terkenalll….

"Hei, Narotu, kau kenapa melamun?" Konan melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajahku. Aku memutar bola mata.

"Sudah kubilang namaku Naruto, bukan Narotu!"

"Iya iya, Narotu, kau kenapa? Membayangkan Hinata?" tanya Konan _to the point _dengan wajah sok polos. Ah, nggak kok! Emang polos! Saking polosnya kelihatan rata!

"Tidak," jawabku jujur. Benarkan? Aku kan hanya mengingat kejadian nista dikerubungi cewek kayak kebo dikerubungin lalat ijo.

"Ooh, aku kepikiran terus soal curhatanmu tadi itu, apalagi diiringi dengan air mata buaya itu, argh, wajahmu benar-benar memelas!" tawa Konan selagi menjilat kelima jarinya yang terkena saus _steak._

Tunggu, memelas? Benarkah? Bukankah aku curhat ke pacar kakakku—Uzumaki Nagato atau Pein itu dengan marah-marah? Aku kan juga tidak nangis _dattebayo_!

"Fitnah!" kataku cepat. "Aku tidak nangis, Konan-chan. Aku kan marah-marah tadi," lanjutku bingung. Konon, eh, Konan menghentikan tawanya. Ia menatapku datar lagi.

"Berarti aku salah lihat ya?"

GUBRAK!

"Narotu-kun kau kenapa?" tanyanya buru-buru melihatku yang terjungkir balik dari bangkuku. Nah, disitulah aku jadi pusat perhatian lagi.

Dan sepertinya di trotoar jalan seberang ada yang memperhatikanku dengan intens, siapa ya? Semoga bukan kaa-san. Aku akan dilempar dari ujung Tokyo Tower karena tidak langsung pulang, melainkan makan dulu di restoran ini.

Ah, sudahlah. Aku tidak mau berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Dan mana mungkin itu Hinata.

Eh, Hinata?! Aku menolehkan wajahku ke luar. Gadis itu menatapku nanar, dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Lalu ia berlari kencang sambil menutup mukanya dengan tangan, tanpa melihatku lagi. Huh! Si Nyonya Sok Pintar itu lagi ternyata. Ah, tidak. Sekarang ia kujuluki Si _Stalker._

* * *

**NORMAL P.O.V**

"Dasar tidak tahu diri!" dengus Hinata pelan. Ia menyusuri trotoar sambil menangis dalam diam. Ia menggenggam erat-erat tali ranselnya seiring irama langkah kakinya.

Ia tidak tahan lagi. Naruto yang ia puja-puja sejak dulu—sejak kelas 1, sekarang sudah memiliki pacar baru, wanita baru yang akan membuatnya lebih bahagia. Wanita yang ia cintai tanpa main-main. Dan itu akan menjadi bukti nyata untuk Sasuke—pencetus pacar kontrak ini.

Hinata menggeleng.

"Tidak, tidak, aku takkan menyukai Naruto-kun lagi, takkan mengejarnya lagi, takkan memujanya lagi, takkan mengingatnya lagi, takkan—aduh!"

"Hinata-chan, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya seseorang yang menabrak Hinata—tidak juga. Hinata-lah yang menabraknya. "Sini kubantu." Ia berjongkok.

Hinata merapikan isi tasnya yang keluar akibat tabrakan dengan seorang wanita blonde yang ia kenal—teman sekelasnya sih. Tanpa mendongak melihat temannya itu, ia buru-buru berdiri dan mengucapkan 'terima kasih' dengan sangat pelan.

"Oi, oi, Hinata! Mendongaklah. Merepotkan jika berbicara dengan orang yang menunduk."

"T-Temari-san.. a-arigatou.. k-kau juga Shikamaru-kun.." ucap Hinata, kali ini ia agak mendongakkan kepalanya, melihat kedua pasangan tersebut dengan nanar. Keduanya membalas tatapan itu dengan datar, sebelum akhirnya wajah malas dari Shikamaru tampak.

"Memangnya aku membantumu ya? Tidak usah repot-repot berterima kasih," sahut si keturunan Nara sambil menguap. Temari menyenggolnya.

"Shika-kun, jangan kasar begitu, kau ini pemalas sekali sih? Kuhitung kau sudah menguap 10 kali," tegur Temari dengan datar. Shikamaru menatapnya dengan pancaran aura kemalasan.

"Hah, kau rajin sekali pake dihitung segala," lanjutnya cuek. Temari merengut kesal, sebelum akhirnya mengabaikan kekasihnya itu. Sekarang ditatapnya si gadis indigo yang kembali menunduk horror.

Temari menyibakkan poni dan rambut Hinata yang menutup wajah manisnya.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Temari lembut. Menyadari matanya merah, Temari terhenyak. "Ya ampun kau menangis! Ada apa?" tanyanya kaget. Hinata hanya diam, lalu mengulum senyum terpaksa.

"Tidak apa-apa. Mataku terkena debu, jadi merah," dustanya. Temari menghela napas.

"Oh ayolah. Kau tidak bisa berbohong, terlihat dari matamu," kata Temari, mengernyitkan alis. Hinata menggeleng mantap.

"Tidak apa-apa, eh, a-aku harus cepat, ada yang mau kulakukan, _jaa nee_, Temari-san, Shika-kun," pamitnya. Ia tersenyum kepada Temari dan menepuk pundak Shikamaru—tujuannya mengagetkan Shikamaru yang hampir tidur berdiri. Shikamaru kaget.

Temari mengambil kuda-kuda dan menyiapkan kipas andalannya.

"Jangan tidur di sini, Shika-kuuuuuun!"

BRAK! BRUK! KAING! TAKK! BUM! PLAK! MEONG! GUK! MBEEEK!

"Hihi, pasangan yang aneh," Hinata cekikikan sendiri. '_Ah, pacaran itu bisa menghibur ya? Jika mereka bertengkar, bisa horror, bisa lucu. Jika mereka bermesraan, bisa garing, bisa lucu, malah bisa bikin iri. Macam-macam deh pacaran itu~_' pikirnya.

Tiba-tiba ia terhenyak, menyadari pemikiran yang tidak terbilang sederhana itu—tentang pacar, Hinata kembali mengingat si Jabrik. Senyumnya, tawanya, suara baritone indahnya, cengirannya, ketampanannya, bahkan saat ia marah. ARGH!

"Kenapa aku tidak bisa melupakannya?" geramnya kesal, mengacak-acak rambutnya. Dan kembalilah sekarang raut muka Hinata saat melihat Naruto dengan Konan—dingin dan suram.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Konan-chan, aku pulang dulu ya, mau hujan!" pamit Naruto, bangkit dari kursi lalu buru-buru membuka pintu restoran. Meninggalkan seonggok daging berambut biru yang tengah berteriak-teriak menyebutkan namanya sambil melambai-lambaikan payung.

Sayangnya kesempatan bagus itu tidak dilihat Naruto. Ia memang sedang panik—mengingat amarah ibunya yang akan meledak-ledak ketika mengetahui bahwa Naruto pulang telat. Belum lagi kakaknya—Nagato yang ngotot dipanggil Pein mendukung ibunya. Jadilah Naruto seperti kalkun panggang.

"Oh, _shit_!" umpatnya. Rintik-rintik hujan membahasi wajah tan-nya, seragamnya, tasnya, rambutnya, semuanya. Naruto berlari makin kencang, memanfaatkan cara menghindar ala pemain bola, ia menghindari penduduk yang berlalu lalang dengan sukses.

"Aku pintar juga menghindari orang dijalan licin dan menurun," ucap Naruto. Ia tersenyum gak jelas karena terlalu bangga, akhirnya ia menabrak gadis di depannya.

"AAAAAAAA!" keduanya jatuh terguling-guling sambil menutup mata, bahkan mereka berpelukan erat karena jalan semakin menurun dan licin, akhirnya mereka berhenti berguling setelah Naruto memegang erat tiang listrik sambil tetap memeluk erat gadis itu.

"Hah..hah.. _g-gomen ne.. _hahh.. ehh?! _A-anata wa.._?" Naruto terkejut bahwa gadis di dekapannya itu adalah pacar –kontrak– nya. Kondisi Hinata memprihatinkan. Lengan dan pipinya lecet, menambah pucat mukanya karena tegang. Dan ia pun pingsan.

"Hinata-chan?! Kau tidak kenapa-napa kan? Hinata, jawab aku! Maafkan aku tidak hati-hati. Hinata…" Naruto mengguncang-guncang pundak Hinata. Hinata tidak merespon, ia belum siuman. Naruto menghela napas.

"Banyak sekali lukamu," gumamnya. Ia mengakui dirinya juga lecet, tapi ia mementingkan Hinata. Ia membongkar tasnya—mengingat ia mempunyai semacam obat merah dan plester luka.

Ia menuang obat merah itu hanya ke bagian lengan Hinata yang lukanya agak besar. Dengan pelan, ia mengoleskannya lalu membiarkan obat itu terbasuh air hujan. Ia membuka plester luka dan menempelkannya hati-hati.

"Ouch," lirihnya. Naruto menyadari di pergelangan tangannya juga luka. Sangat perih, tapi ia tetap tidak peduli.

Hinata masih belum siuman. Wajahnya terlihat semakin manis dengan keadaan seperti itu. Naruto memperhatikannya dari kaki hingga kepala. Seragamnya yang basah menempel pas di tubuh rampingnya. Rambutnya yang panjang dan basah menambah kesan..err..seksi?

"Tidak tidak," Naruto menepuk jidatnya dengan keras, lalu bergeleng-geleng ria. "Dia bukan siapa-siapa. Dia hanya Hinata. Aku tidak menyukainya. Tidak tidak tidak."

"Engghh…" suara renguhan lembut. Naruto terlonjak kaget.

"HINATA!" serunya senang. Ia tersenyum lebar. "Syukurlah. Kupikir kau kenapa! Kau masih hidup! Jashhhiiin terima kasih!" tanpa sadar, Naruto memeluk Hinata dengan erat, membuat Hinata melotot kaget.

"N-Naruto-kun..! apa yang.. kenapa aku.. bagaimana kau.."

"Diamlah! Kau ini baru sadar langsung cerewet. Aku sangat khawatir," ucap Naruto pelan. Hati Hinata luluh. Semburat merah menghiasi pipinya.

"Kha..wa..tir..l-lalu..bagaimana dengan Konan-san..?" tanyanya polos. Naruto mengernyitkan alis.

"Maksudmu? Konan? Kenapa?"

"E-eh.. maksudku.. d-dia bukan..pacarmu?" Hinata memalingkan wajahnya, sedih. Ia memelankan suaranya saat mengucapkan kata 'pacarmu'. Naruto manggut-manggut.

"Dia kan pacar kakakku. Apa salahnya kalau makan bareng sahabat?"

Hinata menatap Naruto malu. Aduh! Kenapa ia lupa kalau Konan adalah sahabat Naruto? Cinta memang membutakan segalanya. Hinata menunduk malu sambil menepuk jidatnya.

"M-Maaf, Naruto-kun.. aku tidak bermaksud..aku hanya.."

"Hinata, maafkan aku. Soal kejadian menciummu. Aku memang egois," ungkap Naruto pelan. Hinata mendengarkan antusias, senyum kecil tersungging di bibirnya.

"Kita memang pacar kontrak … tapi… perlakukan aku sebagai teman, yah," lanjut Naruto. Hinata yang mendengarnya tidak tersenyum lagi. Raut mukanya drastis berubah. Naruto tidak memperhatikannya, terus saja berbicara.

"Tapi perlakukan aku bagai pacar di depan Sasuke dan Sakura," Naruto mengacak-acak rambut Hinata yang basah karena air hujan. Hinata menatapnya—walau raut mukanya berubah, ia menyembunyikannya dengan senyuman kecil.

"Atau jika kau keberatan sebagai teman, jadi sahabat boleh!" Naruto mengeluarkan cengiran tampannya sambil mengulurkan tangan. Hinata kaget, lalu..

BLUSH!

"Sahabat?" tanyanya ragu serta malu. Tapi melihat Naruto masih setia dengan cengirannya, ia membalas uluran tangan itu. Naruto tersenyum senang.

"Yah, sahabat."

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Naruto mengendap-endap saat memasuki teras rumahnya. Samar-samar ia mendengar suara Kushina teriak-teriak gak jelas dari ruang keluarga.

Glek! Inilah resiko pulang telat—telat banget—setengah jam! Ia menelan ludah lagi. Mukanya dipenuhi sweat drop. Ia membayangkan akan dilempar dari Tokyo Tower, dijatuhkan ke kawah Gunung Fuji, atau ditenggelamkan di laut. Ia harus menerimanya—maksudnya menerima mempunyai ibu galak bin horror.

"T-tadaimaa.." ia berucap lirih. Ia melangkah mengendap-endap melewati ruang keluarga. Fuuhhh.. ia menghela napas. Kaa-san sudah pergi.

"Nagato! Carilah Naruto!"

Glek. Terlalu cepat senang, Naruto. Kushina sekarang ada di dapur, duduk di tangga menuju ke lantai dua. Aduh, padahal Naruto akan ke lantai dua—tempat kamar kesayangannya berada.

Tap tap tap.

"Okaeri, Naruto," ucap Nagato—sebut Nagato jika di rumah, sebut Pein jika di luar rumah.

"N-Nagato-nii!"

"KAA-SAAAAN! NARUTO DI SINI!"

"N-Nagato, bisakah kau DIAM?!" seru Naruto tidak terima. Nagato hanya ngakak terguling-guling melihat sweat drop memenuhi muka Naruto. Naruto menggeram.

"Oh, Naruto! Okaeri, BAKAYARO! Kau tahu sudah setengah jam kau keluar _dattebane_? Lalu kenapa mukamu lecet?!" teriak Kushina, kini sudah berdiri tegak di depan Naruto yang menciut.

"A-aku terjatuh dan tak bisa bangkit lagi."

"Lalu kenapa seragammu basah?"

"A-aku t-tenggelam dalam lautan luka dalam."

"Dasar! Kenapa kau telat pulang kalau begitu?!"

"Aku tersesat d-dan tak tahu arah j-jalan pulang."

"Hukumannya kau tidak akan makan malam, camilan dan bereskan sendiri kamarmu selama satu hari ke depan! Aku takkan ada di sampingmu!"

"T-tanpamu.. aku butiran debu.."

"DIAM KAUUU!"

"AAAA! NAGATO BANTU AKU!"

Sekali lagi Nagato hanya ngakak guling-guling sambil peluk teddy bear.

* * *

Besok paginya, Naruto membuka matanya dari tidur cantiknya. Mengantisipasi luka lecet dari peristiwa 'guling-gulingan' bersama Hinata.

"S-sial… gara-gara Nagato lapor ke kaa-san mukaku tambah jelek," umpatnya, duduk di pinggir tempat tidur. Ia melihat ke cermin—ingin tahu hasil tidur cantiknya.

"Masih seperti tong sampah," ucapnya lemas, sambil menyilang tanggal 29 April. Ia memperhatikan hasil silangannya. Tidak ada tanda ceklis sekalipun sejak tanggal 1 Januari.

"Merepotkan sekali." Ia mengambil handuk dengan malas, lalu merapikan sprei—menghilangkan kerutan di sprei dan menata bantal-gulingnya. Kemudian ia memulai harinya dengan mandi seperti biasa.

Setelah berpakaian seragam lengkap, Naruto menuruni tangga dengan lemas, sambil menggendong ranselnya. Ia melihat Nagato sudah menghabiskan roti buatan kaa-san yang sudah berangkat kerja duluan. Naruto menatap sisa dipiring tersebut alias gak ada. Rotinya dihabiskan oleh Nagato.

Naruto menatap nanar Nagato yang menjulurkan lidahnya, lalu berlari keluar rumah—tentu saja sekolah juga. Tapi sudah kuliah.

"Biarkan saja," gumam Naruto sambil memegangi perutnya. Ia melangkah ke luar rumah. Menuju ke tempat belajarnya yang nista dengan berjalan kaki.

"Hahh.." ia mendesah begitu sudah sampai di koridor sekolah, melihat pemandangan yang tidak biasa. Anak-anak kelas 2 berkerumun di depan mading sekolah.

"Katanya ada training motivasi menjelang ujian tengah semester untuk kelas 2 selama 2 hari," jelas seorang siswa kepada temannya. "Dan di mading tertera pasangan kita."

"Pasangan? Asyik!" tanggap yang lain. Naruto yang mendengarnya antusias, lalu menyerobot anak-anak yang berdesak-desakan melihat pengumuman mading.

Naruto akhirnya bisa melihat pengumuman di kertas itu. ia melihat namanya berpasangan dengan seorang gadis. Hatinya memekik riang. Senyum tampan terpampang di wajahnya.

"YOSH!" teriaknya senang. Membuat siswa-siswi lain menatapnya aneh. Naruto tersenyum canggung.

Di ujung koridor, seorang siswi menatap Naruto dengan genit tanpa diketahui oleh Naruto. Ia tersenyum licik sambil memutar bola matanya.

"Hidup tidak adil, bukankah begitu?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. "Naruto-kun, aku ingin berpasangan denganmu, sayangnya kau berpasangan dengan gadis itu. menyebalkan! tunggu sayang, aku akan mendapatkanmu."

* * *

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**A/N: Yang ini kurang romance? Belom saatnya! Nantikan di chap-chap selanjutnya. Sekali lagi gak janji update cepat karena sibuk B-) eh maap chap 4 nanti ada OC. gak keberatan kan? ngga mary sue kok. kalo emang sifatnya gitu, protes aja gapapa kok (orang damai maunya ribut-,-) yosh, dont porget to R&R yaww? see u next chap! ;;)  
**


	4. Introducing: Uzumaki Akane!

**A/N: Aloha minna-san! Wuehehe! Makasi yang udah nungguin fic abal ini *pundung di pojok kamar mandi* Kayaknya chapternya bakal banyak dah, terlalu banyak konflik di kepala Yama yang mau Yama tulis untuk menistakan hubungan NaruHina! HAHAHA! *digebukin NHL* STOP! Tenang aja men gue juga NHL B-) kalo kaga ngapain gue nulis fic NaruHina? Note this! Eh ada OC ya. Ceritanya keturunan Uzumaki juga. Bacot lagi ya? Gomen. Here we go.**

* * *

**SFX: 50 Tahun Lagi – Raffi Ahmad & Yuni Shara**

**.**

**.**

**SUMMARY:**

_Naruto akhirnya bisa melihat pengumuman di kertas itu. ia melihat namanya berpasangan dengan seorang gadis. Hatinya memekik riang. Senyum tampan terpampang di wajahnya._

_Di ujung koridor, seorang siswi menatap Naruto dengan genit tanpa diketahui oleh Naruto. Ia tersenyum licik sambil memutar bola matanya._

"_Hidup tidak adil, bukankah begitu?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. "Naruto-kun, aku ingin berpasangan denganmu, sayangnya kau berpasangan dengan gadis itu. menyebalkan! tunggu sayang, aku akan mendapatkanmu."_

**.**

**.**

**WARNING!**

**ADA OC! Don't like? Don't read!**

**Berbahaya! Bukan untuk haters NaruHina! OOC (maybe, don't know), typo(s), AU: Senior Highschool life, mungkin alurnya cepat jadi baca pelan-pelan saja =), EYD gak bagus, dll!**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**©Masashi Kishimoto-sama, story by ane, sedikit inspirasi dari drama *piiiiiip*, konfliknya 357˚ beda! Tapi Akatsuki punyaku *tampared***

**GENRE:**

**Romance, humor, mungkin akan Hurt/comfort?**

**MAIN CHARA:**

**Naruto U, Hinata H**

**RATE:**

**(T)een**

**UDAH, GITU AJA SIH**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**My Girlfriend**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Di ujung koridor. Gadis itu mendelik centil kepada Naruto, pemuda yang ia puja sejak lama—lebih lama dari Hinata. Sejak jaman SMP, gadis berkulit putih, berambut merah panjang yang dikuncir kuda, berponi seperti Tenten, bermata biru _tosca_ dan selalu memakai bando putih ini adalah sahabat Naruto sebelum Konan. Sifatnya? Mary Sue banget. Ia selalu sekelas dengan Naruto, bahkan ia sempat menyatakan cintanya. Sayangnya sampai saat ini Naruto belum menjawab pernyataannya.

Namun, semenjak mendaftar Konoha Senior High School, kelas mereka terpisah. Naruto kelas 1-C dan ia kelas 1-A. Malang sekali. Apalagi ia mendapati Naruto mempunyai banyak _fangirls_. Dan perkumpulan FC itu sangat aktif dalam mendekati si pemuda, sehingga gadis keturunan Uzumaki ini merasa tersaingi.

Ia juga hanya mempunyai teman satu-satunya, salah satu keturunan Uzumaki juga yang setia membantunya untuk mendapatkan Naruto. Yahh, dia tidak terdaftar sebagai 'Naruto Fans Club', tetapi termasuk sebagai 'Sasuke Fans Club' yang aktif. Dia banyak berpengalaman untuk menangkap cowok (walaupun gak dapetin si Sasuke juga!) tapi karena itulah ia dipercayai.

"Karin," ucap si gadis, melipat tangannya dan menyender di tembok. Uzumaki Karin—teman setianya itu menoleh. Ia tersenyum licik.

"Akane, kau sepertinya punya kesempatan yah untuk mendekati Naruto?" tanyanya—seakan membaca pikiran si gadis a.k.a Uzumaki Akane. Akane mengangguk senang.

"Yah! Kurasa aku bisa mendapatkannya saat training motivasi nanti. Dan kupastikan gadis-gadis lain jauh darinya!" ujar Akane, lalu dengan PD melangkah menuju segerombolan siswa siswi yang masih ramai di depan mading—tempat pengumuman pasangan itu.

Spontan, para siswa-siswi memberi jalan untuk Akane yang terus melangkah ke tengah—menuju Naruto. Naruto tampak mengabaikannya karena memang belom nyadar dan lagi bergumam-gumam sendiri, sebelum akhirnya pundaknya di tepuk mesra.

"Naruto-kuuunnn~"

"Aku akan bersama dia? Mehehehe~"

"Naruto-kuuunnn~"

"Tapi kenapa aku senang yah? Dia kan cuma.. argh, jaim, jaim."

"Naruto-kuuun~?"

"Tapi aku termasuk beruntung sepertinya."

"Naruto-kun?"

"Dia orang yang menyenangkan juga sih.."

"Naruto-kun!"

"Sudahlah, gak ada salahnya bareng dia."

"Apa kau begitu senang terhadap pasangan odongmu sehingga tidak menyadari keberadaanku, HAH?!"

"A-Akane?!"

Akane mendengus. _'Bocah gila! Setelah ada sangkutannya dengan pasangan suatu kegiatan atau diteriakin baru nyadar. Sifatnya emang belum berubah sejak SMP!' _batinnya gusar. Raut wajahnya kesal, tapi tak sengaja ia melihat cengiran tampan itu ditujukan untuknya..

BLUSH!

"_G-Gomen ne, _Akane, aku tidak menyadari keberadaanmu, kau suaranya kecil sih," ucapnya, menggaruk kepala belakangnya dan masih setia dengan cengiran tampan itu. Aktifitas gaje-nya diiringi _sound-effect_ teriakan "KYAAA! KAWAII NE!" gadis-gadis dari 'Naruto Fans Club'.

Dasar makhluk kagak peka! Udah jelas-jelas diteriakin begitu dan dikejar-kejar cewek sejak kelas 1, masih aja dengan polosnya nyengir dan bikin cewek kegeeran.

"N-Na..ruto-kun.. tidak apa-apa..hanya..menyapamu saja, kok," Akane jadi tergagap sendiri. _'Sial! Padahal sekarang kesempatan emas buat ngedekatin dia! Akane no baka. Gara-gara cengirannya itu.. KYAA! Baka! Baka! Chikusooo..!' _ia merutuk diri sendiri di dalam hati.

Naruto menepuk puncak kepala Akane dengan pelan, membuat Akane semakin berseri-seri kegeeran. ARGH! Manusia kagak peka! Naruto belum nyadar-nyadar juga. Padahal rasa sukanya lebih ditampakin daripada Hinata! (author pengen ngegampar Naru! *digampar duluan*)

"Sudahlah. Kembalilah ke kelasmu. Ah, sudah lama kita tidak bertemu ya semenjak SMP?" kata Naruto berbasa-basi. Akane semakin kegeeran, _'Apa aku akan diajak kencan atau jalan-jalan?!'_

"Tapi masalah jalan-jalan bersama.. kayaknya enggak bisa ya, Akane. _Jaa matte,_" pamit si Jabrik ringan, melambaikan tangannya dan memasuki kelas 2-C yang berada persis di sebelah kiri mading. Meninggalkan Akane yang sedang _jaw drop _akut.

Siswa-siswi yang sedari tadi menonton, malah ada yang makan popcorn yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Chouji, langsung bubar dari tempat berkerumun. Meninggalkan Akane lagi. Malang nasibmu, Akane. Kan cuma OC belaka~ *author diinjak*

"Akawne! Awkane! Kauh tiwdak apah-awpah?" tanya Karin panik yang mulutnya dipenuhi popcorn yang diberikan Chouji. Akane menatapnya dengan sendu.

"Dipikirannya hanya ada pasangan odongnya, Karin," ucapnya putus asa. "Aku mau ke laut aja."

"Ke laut? Ya udah, aku mau masuk ke kelas. Bye!" kata Karin enteng, lalu ngacir ke kelas 2-A. Akane ditinggalnya sendirian (lagi).

"Kagak bisa diandalin apa kagak ngerti humor sih tu anak?! Apa humornya garing yah? Bodo amat dah!" gerutu Akane yang akhirnya mencak-mencak sendiri, dan nyalahin setiap orang yang lewat. Oh, udah stres rupanya.

* * *

Bel pelajaran pertama berbunyi.

**TONENONENG! TONENONENG! TONENONENG!**

"Baling-baling bamboooo!" tambah Kiba dengan kesal yang lagi tiduran di atas kedua lengannya yang dilipat. "Kaga modal amat sih bel sekolah, pake pinjem bel Doraemon," lanjutnya gusar.

Hinata cekikikan sendiri. "Ya, Kiba-kun, padahal sekolah kita kan lumayan.."

"Elit? Yah, betul itu. Tapi belnya bagusan dikit kek!" potong Kiba, nyengir ke Hinata. Hinata mengulum senyum.

"Oi, Hinata-CHAN," panggil Naruto yang daritadi dicuekin oleh Kiba maupun Hinata, menekan sufiks 'chan' di panggilannya.

"A-apa, Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata canggung. Sungguh! Setelah berurusan banyak konflik status dengannya, membuat Hinata pusing, apa arti dirinya di mata Naruto.

Naruto menyungging senyum, bukan cengiran khasnya. Hinata langsung mengubah arah pandangannya dari Naruto. Justru itu sebenarnya yang membuat Hinata hangat. Tunggu, hangat? Pipinya jangan-jangan? Ouh! Nge-_blush_ lagi nih ternyata..

"Kenapa pipimu merah muluk sih?" tanyanya melenceng dari apa yang pertama kali ia mau tanyakan. Hinata menunduk malu. Terlihat Kiba memutar bola matanya, kesal terhadap ketidakpekaan Naruto.

"Soalnya kau mirip Doraemon!"

"Eh?"

"…"

Ketiga anak itu malah diam sendiri mendengar penuturan aneh Kiba. Kiba nyengir—masih menahan tawa melihat wajah lugu dari Hinata dan wajah bingung dari Naruto. Kalau ketawa sendiri kan enggak enak. (baca: gila)

"Yo! Dia kan punya kumis kucing mirip Doraemon," Kiba ngeles. Hinata mengangkat alisnya.

"Benar juga ya?"

"Kau jangan mendukungnya, Hime-chan!"

"H-Hi..Hime?"

"Ya! Hinata-hime~"

Kiba cengo mendadak melihat Naruto menggoda Hinata. Ia merasa ganjil. Ia menatap kedua makhluk itu secara bergantian. '_Sejak kapan Naruto mau menggoda Hinata? Apa mereka sudah saling menyukai? Bahkan..bahkan..pacaran?'_

"Kenapa harus Hime?" Hinata bertanya dengan—tentu saja—_blushing_ akut. Naruto kali ini tersenyum. Senyuman yang tak pernah Hinata lihat. Senyum yang lebih tulus daripada saat kejadian si pemuda bertabrakan dengannya. Senyum yang membuat hati Hinata kayak drum mau meledak. Bayangin aja. Udah drum suaranya gede, apalagi mau meledak?

"Karena kau kan pacarku, mehehehe~"

"A-apa..?" lirih Kiba, merasa..er.. tidak terima? Pupilnya mengecil—tanda ia kaget, mulutnya menganga, keningnya berkerut. Ekspresi dari kalimat gak-salah-denger-kan?,

"Oi, Kiba, kau belum tahu ya? Kita kan sudah pacaran!" tanpa tahu malu Naruto langsung merangkul Hinata—terinspirasi rangkulan Sasuke ke Sakura di chap 1. Hinata meremas roknya. Sungguh, ia jadi kegeeran sendiri. Mukanya yang pucat bener-bener _blushing_. Status 'pacar' baginya seperti.. ah.. _a dream comes true.._

Lebay memang. Tapi kelihatan dari sikap Naruto, benar-benar memperlakukan seperti pacar sungguhan..

Tunggu. Itu kan yang diucapkan Naruto saat bertabrakan dengannya?

"_Kita memang pacar kontrak, tapi perlakukan aku sebagai teman, yah. Tapi perlakukan aku sebagai pacar di depan Sasuke dan Sakura. Atau kau keberatan jika jadi teman, jadi sahabat juga boleh!"_

'_Di depan Sasuke dan Sakura' katanya, tapi kenapa ia membocorkannya sampai ke Kiba? Kalau kedengaran dengan yang lain bagaimana? Kalau.. kalau.' _Batin Hinata bertubi-tubi. Ia jadi was-was sendiri, mengetahui bahwa status mereka hanya boongan alias kontrak!

'_Jika Sasuke tahu bagaimana? Dia akan tetap menganggap Naruto homo, gitu? Masalah sepele yang nggak sepele, sampe jadiin aku sebagai pacar kontrak! Apa.. itu hanya ide jahil Sasuke? ARGH! Pikir, pikir, pikir Hinata!'_

"Hinata? Kau berpacaran dengan Naruto?" tanya Ino lantang, tidak percaya. Seisi kelas yang mendengar langsung mengeluarkan _starry eyes _penuh harapan. Tidak menyangka si pemuda tenar akhirnya punya pacar (kontrak).

"E-eh..anu..eh.."

"YAH! DIA PACARKU, _DATTEBAYO!_"

Hening.

1

2

3

"WOAAAAHHH.. _CONGRATS! CONGRATS!_" seisi kelas malah paduan suara mendadak dan menaburkan berbagai macam jenis tumbuhan, dimulai dari Kamboja (gilee dikirain ziarah?), Kaktus (- Nggak modal), Bunga Trompet (itu beracun, odong!), dan dengan relanya seorang siswa autis a.k.a TOBI melempar sehelai kelopak bunga Rafflessia.

"TOBI! SINGKIRKAN BUNGA ITU, BODONK!" teriak Deidara, didahinya terdapat urat yang menyilang sementara ia lagi mencak-mencak.

"T-Tobi gak punya bunga lagi nie.. Tobi anak baek," bela Tobi polos nan gak elit.

"BAIK, BAIK UDELMU! SEENAK LOLLIPOP RAFFLESSIA DI BAWA-BAWA!" teriak Deodoran—eh Deidara lagi, mukanya merah panas, sehingga harus dikipas sama Ino menggunakan kipas andalan Temari.

Daritadi si Dei nyebut Bodong sama Udel ya? Bukannya maknanya sama? =,=a

"Lollipop emang enak, Senpai," Tobi acungin jempol ke Deidara dan tersenyum kinclong seperti Guy Sensei. Sayangnya pake topeng jadi kinclongnya kaga keliatan. Dan sepertinya Lee mendukung Tobi (eleh, gara-gara gaya Guy doang tuh).

"ITU BARU SEMANGAT MUDA! YAH! SELAMAT, NARUTO!" ucap Lee semangat seperti biasa. Naruto nyengir dan tiba-tiba Hinata memberinya deathglare. Kayaknya soal status yang membuatnya puyeng harus menjadikannya OOC.

"Naruto-kun, kita harus bicara," Hinata menyeret Naruto keluar kelas, tidak peduli raut wajah bingung Naruto. Hinata akhirnya melepaskan Naruto di depan kamar mandi perempuan dan laki-laki.

"Kau.. kenapa?"

"Tidak! sebaiknya kau jangan memberitahu yang lain kalau kita pacaran!" seru Hinata. Kalau ia sudah khawatir yah jadi begini. Naruto menghela napas.

"Maaf, salahku."

"Iya sih. Tapi nasi sudah menjadi bubur! Semua orang sudah tahu. Apalagi kau terkenal, sampai ke kelas lain bisa, ke guru juga mungkin saja," kata Hinata. Raut wajahnya khawatir plus kesal. Benar-benar bukan Hinata yang biasa kita lihat..

"Lalu? Bagus kan kita terkenal pacaran?" kata Naruto (sok) polos. Di dalam hatinya ada rasa puas, bahagia dan.. tak pernah Naruto rasakan selama ini. Hinata memalingkan mukanya.

"Tapi.. kita hanya kontrak.. Naruto-kun.. Bagaimana jika Sasuke-kun dan Sakura-san tahu?"

"…"

"Hai kalian!" sapa seseorang yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi perempuan. Naruto dan Hinata menoleh pelan..khawatir dan kaget kepada asal suara. Lalu mereka mendapati seorang gadis sedang berkacak pinggang sambil tersenyum.

"A-akane?!"

"Ya, kenapa?" tanya Akane sambil (masih) tersenyum. Senyuman yang dikenal Naruto sejak SMP, senyum licik. Entah mengapa senyuman itu malah diberikan untuk.. Hinata. Ya, bukan ke Naruto. Naruto mempunyai _bad feeling_.

"Kalian pacaran ya ternyata?" tanyanya—pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Kau bercanda?" jawab Hinata yang sebenarnya balik bertanya. Akane tertawa pelan dan misterius. Tawa itu.. pernah di dengar Naruto. Ya, persis saat Akane mengutarakan perasaannya pada Naruto dan pemuda itu tidak merespons, Akane mengeluarkan tawa itu.

"Akane. Darimana kau tahu info bodoh itu?" Naruto mulai bersuara. Intonasinya tinggi, tegas dan khawatir. Akane tertawa pelan lagi.

"Cih. Aku mendengarnya… dari teman sekelasmu," jawabnya ringan. Naruto menatap mata Akane, berusaha mencari kebohongan dari matanya. Sayangnya, ia tidak menemukannya. "Apa kau mengira aku menguping? Memang kalian bicara tentang apa aku tidak tahu."

"Jangan bohong," desis Naruto.

"Ow.. menyeramkan sekalii~ tenanglah. Kalau kau berkata seperti itu.. jangan-jangan.. kalian sedang berbicara dengan status 'pacaran' kalian, hmm?"

Naruto terhenyak, dan segera menyadari kedodolannya dalam berkata. Secara tidak langsung ia memberitahu sedikit apa yang dibicarakannya dengan Hinata.

Hinata? Hanya diam dan menatap Naruto kecewa.

"Jadi.. kalian _benar-benar_ mencintai kan? Syukurlah jika bukan _kontrak._ Ahh, aku mengganggu kah? Baiklahh~ aku pergi dulu. Bye, Naruto-kun..dan err.. kau, siapa? Maaf aku belum mengenalmu," katanya sinis, kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Naruto dan Hinata yang terbengong-bengong.

Setelah Akane agak jauh, Naruto membuka mulut.

"Ada yang aneh, _dattebayo._" Ia meninju tembok di depannya. Hinata masih terdiam, tapi sedikit antusias dengan perkataan Naruto.

"Yah, a-aku juga merasa.." Hinata berkata dengan pelan, belum merasa pasti.

Naruto menoleh kepada Hinata. "Ia berkata 'kau mengira aku menguping? Memang kalian bicara tentang apa aku tidak tahu'. Lagipula.. bagaimana ia tahu kita ada di luar untuk berbicara empat mata?"

Hinata manggut-manggut, berusaha mencerna kalimat Naruto barusan. Lalu ia menjentikkan jarinya. Matanya yang selalu terlihat sendu langsung melebar.

"D-dia.. dia juga mengungkit tentang 'kontrak' atau masalah saling mencintai, Naruto-kun!" jeritnya panik. Pupil mata Naruto mendadak mengecil.

"Ah! Benar!" serunya. Naruto dan Hinata bertatapan dan saling menunjuk.

"JADI … IA SUDAH MENDENGAR SEMUANYA!"

"Naruto-kun! Hinata-san! Kalian kenapa?" sapa seorang _pinky_ sambil memasang raut wajah heran. Ia berdiri tepat di depan kedua pasangan itu sambil melipat tangannya dan mengernyitkan alis.

Melihat pemandangan tiba-tiba itu, Naruto dan Hinata berteriak sejadi-jadinya.

"SAKURA-SAN …?!"

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Pasangan yang bodoh, bukankah mereka begitu?" Akane bertanya sekaligus menghina pasangan kontrak yang dengan cerobohnya berbicara hal penting di depan kamar mandi. Karin manggut-manggut senang.

"Ini kesempatanmu, Akane! Kau bisa mendekati Naruto lagi. Kau sudah tahu kelemahannya. Mereka hanya pacar kontrak!" bisik Karin semangat. Akane tertawa nista.

"Yah, training motivasi kan 2 hari lagi, jadi.. aku bisa melaksanakan misi indah ini dengan elit dan cepat! Huahahahaa.." ia dan Karin tertawa nista kayak Nek Lampir di pojokan koridor. Membuat siswa-siswi yang berada di sekitar situ langsung ngacir dan ngaku-ngaku punya indra keenam.

"Aku akan memulainya dari sekarang."

Akane melenggang ala bebek menuju ke kelas pemuda yang ia puja—kelas 2-C. Ia tengah mencari-cari si pemuda. Ia memutar bola matanya, meneliti tiap sudut kelas dari pintu kelas yang terbuka sedikit.

"Hn? Belum balik rupanya," ia bergumam dan mendecak kesal. "Apa lagi yang ia lakukan dengan gadis indigo odong itu?"

Akane memutar tubuhnya dengan elit tapi gagal, karena tiba-tiba ia terlonjak melihat pemandangan di sebelah kirinya—seseorang yang tengah duduk pundung di bawah mading. Pemuda itu menghela napas. Raut wajahnya cemberut jejadian (apa ini).

"_Baka. Baka._ Kenapa gue tidak menembak Hinata duluan?! Dia sudah memiliki pemuda yang dia inginkan," rutuknya, sambil meneguk _cola _di tangan kanannya. "Gue tahu! Dia pasti senaaang.. haha.. tapi gue kagak! ini tidak adil!"

Ia meneguk sisa _cola_-nya, lalu meremas kaleng itu hingga gepeng. "Gue menyukai Hinata dari dulu.. tapi.. arghh..ia sudah memberikan hatinya kepada si Jabrik odong itu! _Mendokusei ne. _Kok gue ketularan si Shika ya? Bodo dah.. pokoknya gue yakin mereka bakal putus!"

"Gue juga yakin begitu," tanggap Akane, lalu duduk di samping pemuda pundung itu. Ia mengulurkan tangannya dengan mantap. "Akane. Uzumaki Akane."

"Oooh.. Akane? Anak kelas 2-A yang jadi OC buatan author?" tanya pemuda itu dengan tampang sarkastik. Akane mendengus.

"Lupakan dah! Mo OC, mo figuran, antagonis, protagonis, ini udah takdir gue…" Akane jadi mewek sendiri. Pemuda _brunette _itu sweatdrop.

"Jadi.. lo suka ama si Odong? Iya? Gue denger semuanya! Kita bisa kerja sama," Akane berubah normal lagi, menyembunyikan aibnya—suka mewek-mewekan di bawah shower. Alah, sama aja dah, ini bedanya mewek di bawah mading! *author diketok magic*

"Siapa lo?" jawab si pemuda cuek.

"Gue Akane, geblek," balas Akane sama-sama geblek. "Gini ya, gue tuh suka ama Naruto, lo tau?! Kita bisa kerja sama dan keuntungan sama-sama di kita. Gue dapet si Naruto, lo dapet di Odong," rayu si gadis Uzumaki itu.

"Si Odong siapa?" tanya si pemuda polos. Akane jadi gugup. _Siapa ye namanya tadi? Hinako? Hiname? Himeko? Hinari? Hinangningnung? Ah ngaco gue.._

"Itu looooh, si Hina-Hina siapaaa gitu," jawab Akane seadanya. Si pemuda manggut-manggut.

"Jangan manggil si Odong, lo! Atau gue ubah lo jadi sotong! Namanya ntuh Hinata.. dia tuh cantik dan manis, lu teh.. lu kalah deh.." si pemuda jadi (dengan gebleknya) ngebayangin Hinata lagi pake dress putih polos, rambut digerai, wajah dibedakin putih, terus ngasih deathglare..

"Hiiiiy Sadako!" sekonyong-konyong si pemuda pundung langsung meluk si Akane yang tanpa ia sadari.. mukanya merah mendadak..

"Aduh! Lo kenapa sih? Najis peluk-peluk gue," spontan Akane dorong si pemuda sampe gelundungan kayak badak. "Intinya, lo mau kerja sama dengan gue buat dapetin si Odong?"

Si pemuda berdiri mantap. Ia menepuk-nepuk celananya dan membetulkan kerah bajunya. Menambah kesan keren bagi yang melihatnya. Ngena dah tuh kesan keren ke Akane. Sampe wajahnya tanpa disadari nge-_blush_ (lagi).

"G-Geblek! Gak usah sok keren deh lo! Cepetan jawab!" serunya kesal. '_Sebenernya gue masih ada perasaan sama Naruto.. kok jadi gini ye?' _batinnya.

"Deal, deh!" ia menjabat tangan Akane dengan mantap, lalu disambut oleh senyuman—tepatnya cengiran licik Akane.

"Oke, nama lo siapa?"

"Inuzuka," jawabnya sambil tersenyum, "Kiba!"

* * *

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**A/N: di chap ini ada yang janggal gak? Readers jeli (baca: konyaku!) pasti tahu deh kalo dibaca dari chap 3. Kejanggalan itu nanti Yama lengkapi di chap depan jadi gak usah protes ye.. saia sudah merencanakan dengan baik hohoho~ *dikejar Jupe***

**Ada yang puasa gaa? Hayoo semoga puasanya lancar ye kayak Yama!^^ pokoknya Yama mohon map lahir batin deh ke kalian kalo fic Yama abal huhuhu. Yosh. Ini aje dah, Yama bingung kenape logat ane jadi Betawi padahal ane bukan aseli Betawi -,-**

**So, see u next chap! Don't forget to R&R mehehehe ;p**


	5. This is Love!

**A/N: Aloha! Maaf ya ngebacot terus, yang ini dikurangin deh supaya ga numpuk. Anyways, ada yang ripiw tapi ngga login di chap 3 tapi belum dibales? Ada ya? Maap, soalnya kalo dijawab disini ngga nyambung, udah chap 5, sedangkan saat kalian ripiw, chap 4 udah ke-released. Jadi gomen ne u,u Langsung aja ya ;)**

* * *

**.**

**SUMMARY:**

"_Intinya, lo mau kerja sama dengan gue buat dapetin si Odong?"_

"_Deal, deh!" ia menjabat tangan Akane dengan mantap, lalu disambut oleh senyuman—tepatnya cengiran licik Akane._

"_Oke, nama lo siapa?"_

"_Inuzuka," jawabnya sambil tersenyum, "Kiba!"_

**.**

**.**

**WARNING!**

**No flame please, Don't like? Don't read!**

**Berbahaya! Bukan untuk haters NaruHina! OOC (maybe, don't know), typo(s), AU: Senior Highschool life, mungkin alurnya cepat jadi baca pelan-pelan saja =), EYD gak bagus, dll!**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**©Masashi Kishimoto-sama, story by ane, sedikit inspirasi dari drama *piiiiiip*, konfliknya 357˚ beda! Tapi Akatsuki punyaku *tampared***

**GENRE:**

**Romance, humor**

**MAIN CHARA:**

**Naruto U, Hinata H**

**RATE:**

**(T)een**

**UDAH, GITU AJA SIH**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**My Girlfriend**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Naruto, Hinata and Sakura's Place**

* * *

"SAKURA-SAN…?!"

"Iya, kenapa? Serius sekali," jawab Sakura cuek seenak jidat. Naruto menghela napas.

"Ah tidak. kami…kami hanya kaget, s-semenjak insiden Sasuke dibawa ke rumah sakit tanpa alasan logis, bukankah kau menemaninya 7 hari 7 malam? Bisa sms, nelpon, internetan sepuasnya?" tanya Naruto sekaligus niruin iklan, sukses membuatnya digeplak oleh Sakura.

"Ah, ya, tapi dia sudah keluar tanpa alasan logis tadi, jadi dia akan masuk besok tanpa alasan logis," jawab si _Pinky_ ringan.

"Lalu kenapa kau di sini tanpa alasan yang logis?" tanya Hinata yang sempat dicuekin 1 menit yang lalu. Sakura berkacak pinggang.

"Menjemput kalian, walau tanpa alasan logis," jawabnya cuek. Naruto dan Hinata mengernyit.

"Memang kenapa kau mau menjemput kami tanpa alasan logis?" tanya mereka bersamaan. Sakura menepuk jidat—(lebar)—nya.

"Bagaimana sih? Bel pelajaran pertama kan sudah bunyi, lalu tanpa alasan logis kalian ke sini, Guy Sensei sedang ada di kelas dan menyuruhku menjemput kalian tanpa—"

"Alasan yang logis," potong Hinata cepat, memasang tampang sweatdrop. "Lalu kenapa tanpa alasan yang logis kita berbicara menggunakan 'tanpa alasan yang logis' padahal memang tidak ada alasan yang logis?"

"Sudahlah, ayo kita ke kelas sebelum Guy Sensei mengamuk tanpa alasan yang logis," jawab Naruto tidak sabar. Sakura mengangguk tanpa alasan yang logis, lalu tiba-tiba tangannya disambar tanpa alasan yang logis oleh Hinata yang tangannnya sudah disambar duluan oleh Naruto tanpa alasan yang logis.

Kemudian mereka berlari karena ditarik Naruto sepanjang koridor tanpa alasan yang logis.

* * *

**Kiba, Akane and Karin's Place**

* * *

"Baik, Inuzuka-san," Akane berdehem terlebih dahulu, "kita bicara pake aku-kamu ya, di sekolah ini kan tidak sopan. Tadi aku hanya terbawa suasana."

Kiba menatap gadis itu sejenak, lalu mengangguk malas.

"Tapi, soal tadi … kau takkan melakukan hal keterlaluan terhadap Naruto dan Hinata demi kepuasan sendiri kan?" tanya pemuda _brunette_ itu, mengernyit. Akane memandang Kiba dengan aneh.

"Oh, terserahlah. Yang penting rencanaku dengan Karin takkan gagal kali ini," jawabnya mantap, sambil memandang kuku-kukunya, menggosokkannya ke baju lalu meniupnya ala sinetron.

"Karin? Apa dia temanmu?"

"Yah, aku di sini dan dilupakan oleh kalian," Karin menampakkan diri dari kegelapan ujung koridor, tempat dia mendengar semua percakapan Kiba dan Akane. Tanpa dirinya yang diikut sertakan.

Kiba tertawa renyah.

"Lagipula kau tidak nimbrung tadi," bela Kiba. Karin memutar bola matanya.

"Sudahlah, aku mau masuk kelas. Rencana kita akan didiskusikan nanti, oke?" jawab perempuan berkacamata itu, lalu tentu saja ngacir ke kelas 2-A. Akane melongo.

"Tumben dia tidak banyak bicara," katanya pelan.

Drap. Drap. Drap.

"Suara apa itu rame-rame?" tanya Kiba dan Akane bersamaan, sebelum akhirnya 2 perempuan dan seorang laki-laki yang berlari sambil berbaris dan bergandengan tangan menabrak mereka.

BRUK!

"AAAAA!"

"ITTAI DESU NEEE…!"

"SIAL!"

"Apa-apaan kau Naruto?!" teriak Kiba kesal, 4 sudut siku-siku muncul di dahinya. Ia tak bisa bergerak, karena ia tertindih oleh Akane, lalu Naruto, lalu Hinata, lalu Sakura. Seperti domino jika kau _mau_ membayangkan.

"G-Gomennasai, kita terburu-buru tanpa alasan yang logis," ucap ketiganya berbarengan tanpa alasan yang logis.

"M-Maksudku, ada Guy Sensei di dalam. Kau tidak tahu?" tanya Sakura. Kiba mengangguk.

"Tentu saja aku tahu, aku disuruh keluar untuk menghabiskan _cola_-ku dulu," jawabnya.

Akane yang terabaikan dan merasa anak kelas lain sendiri, buru-buru berdiri dan tanpa ba-bi-bu dia ngacir ke kelas 2-A.

"Sudahlah, ayo masuk," Kiba tersenyum ramah, tiba-tiba ia melihat pergelangan tangan kiri Hinata yang 'kosong', dalam kesempatan dalam keluasan (bosen bilang sempit) ia menggandeng pergelangan itu lalu..

"Kenapa kau menggandeng pergelangan Hinata tanpa alasan yang logis?" tanya ketiga manusia bervirus 'tanpa alasan logis' itu sambil menatap Kiba tumpul. Lalu Kiba akhirnya ngacir sendirian ke kelas, tanpa tahu dengan alasan yang logis diikuti oleh Naruto, Hinata dan Sakura dari belakang.

"Heh? Kenapa Guy Sensei tidak ada?" tanya Naruto heran sambil celingak-celinguk. Shikamaru menguap bosan.

"Guru pesemangat itu baru saja pergi menembus jendela, katanya ia kebelet," tunjuk si Nanas ke jendela kaca yang pecah, membentuk badan Guy Sensei dengan jelas.

NaruHinaSakuKiba sweatdrop.

"Apa yang kalian pelajari tadi?" tanya Hinata heran. Si Nanas udah keburu tidur dan mimpi tentang Nanas, kini waktunya seisi kelas serempak menunjuk papan tulis dengan isyarat mata, lalu dibalas anggukan dan acungan jempol oleh keempat murid itu minus Hinata.

Keempat murid tersebut duduk di bangku masing-masing, lalu membaca dalam hati tulisan di papan tulis dan selembar kertas yang ditempel di sana.

**DAFTAR PASANGAN UNTUK KELAS 2-C SELAMA TM (Training Motivasi)**

"Kelompok!" pekik Hinata senang, lalu mencari-cari namanya di urutan huruf 'H'. "Gotcha!"

**16. Hyuuga Hinata bersama Uzumaki Naruto**

"Naruto-kun?"

"Iya, aku bersamamu, kau tidak suka?" tiba-tiba Naruto nimbrung tanpa alasan yang logis, membuat Hinata menoleh kaget kepadanya. Naruto nyengir dan unjuk gigi.

"A-Ahh.. ano.. etto.. nggak.. eh iya.. nggak papa," jawabnya salah tingkah. Pipi gadis itu merona merah. Dengan tatapan malu-malu ia melirik sekelilingnya, berusaha menghindari mata safir Naruto. Pemandangan yang indah bagi Naruto.

Tanpa sadar, Naruto juga merasa wajahnya sedikit hangat setelah menatap Hinata diam-diam, dengan… err.. pandangan terpesona. Lalu ia menggeleng pelan. Menepis semua pikirannya yang aneh.

'Dia hanya pacar kontrakku.'

'Tapi sayang juga kalau masih kontrak, bukan beneran.'

'_Baka!_ Dia gadis yang punya sifat aneh! Tapi cantik sih.'

'Apa yang kupikirkan sih?'

'Tidak, ini tidak benar.'

'ARGH! Kenapa dia menatapku begitu?'

Hinata menatap Naruto yang tengah mengacak-acak rambutnya sampai agak berantakan dan hasilnya terlihat lebih.. err.. tampan. Sekarang, giliran Hinata yang tambah menghangat.

'K-kakkoi desu ne..'

'Huh? Kakkoi? Kenapa aku mengakuinya, dia sudah pernah menyakitiku.'

'Tapi rasanya makin hari makin tampan dan baik…'

'Apa yang kupikirkan sih?'

'Tidak, ini _tidak terlalu _benar. Ada benarnya..'

'ARGH! Dasar pemuda aneh! Kenapa aku menyukainya?'

Sekarang giliran Naruto yang tengah menatap heran Hinata yang mengacak-acak rambutnya. Naruto mengernyitkan alis. Bukannya tambah cantik, gadis itu malah seperti Sadako.

"Berhenti mengacak-acak rambutmu," tegur Naruto. Hinata memalingkan muka.

"Ah, terserahlah."

Dari bangku di depan Naruto, _dia_ yang sudah lama memendam rasa _jealous_-nya sebelum bertemu Akane, menjadi saksi—tepatnya pendengar bisu yang tak dihiraukan. Hati perih? Yah, begitulah. Entah apa virus yang membuat keinginan hatinya bersama si Odong, tapi di hati keciiilnya, ia merasa kasihan terhadap si Jabrik. Ia merasa perebut pacar orang. Ia ingin mengikhlaskannya… tapi… mendengar bahwa pasangan TM si Odong adalah si Jabrik, mungkin disitu ada kesempatan.

"Kurasa kita bersaing, Jabrik."

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Sudah ½ jam pelajaran Guy Sensei kosong, tanpa diketahui keberadaan sang guru. Para murid banyak yang memilih diam di bangku, salah satunya Hinata. Tapi.. rasanya tak berlangsung lama..

"Hinata! Ke sini dulu deh! Rapat!" teriak Ino tanpa tahu malu sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya seperti mengirim sinyal SOS ke Hinata dari bangkunya. Hinata yang sedang duduk adem ayem menoleh heran. Sementara nun jauh disana (ceileh), Deidara menunduk dan melakukan facepalm sambil bergumam, "Barbie norak."

"Hai," jawab Hinata singkat, lalu dengan cepat sudah duduk di bangku sebelah Ino. Di belakang mereka, sudah duduk Tenten dan Sakura. Lengkap sudah! Rapat akan segera dimulai! Pukul meja dengan palu!

"Hn, hn, tahu kenapa aku memanggil kalian?" tanya Ino bersemangat. Jika si Ratu Gosip seperti ini, pasti ada berita menarik. Yang lain menggeleng, sukses membuat Ino menggigit bibir bawahnya karena geregetan.

"Kudengar, penginapan untuk TM nanti hanya satu kamar, dan hanya ada SATU RANJANG!"

Hening. Ketiganya berusaha mencerna perkataan Ino barusan.

"HUAPPAA?!" sukses dengan teriakan nista mereka, lalu ketiga sahabat Ino itu menggelepar-gelepar di lantai dengan mulut berbusa. Ino menghela napas.

"T-Tunggu dulu, pasti ada sofa di situ kan?" serbu Hinata tak percaya, komplit dengan rona merah di pipinya yang muncul (lagi). Membayangkan ia akan tidur seranjang dengan Naruto… ah, skip pemikirannya, ini bukan rated M.

"Mungkin, tapi sial memang untuk yang berpasangan dengan laki-laki," terang Ino, mengangkat bahunya. Kemudian ia memukul meja. "dan kita semua pasangannya laki-laki!" lanjutnya dramatis.

"Huuhh.. ya, menyebalkan, aku berpasangan dengan Sasuke," kata Tenten lemas. Sakura yang mendengar juga terlihat lemas.

"Yahh.. sedangkan aku dengan Deidara," tambah Sakura, sambil memilin rambutnya.

"Aku dengan Neji," sahut Ino yang sukses membuat Tenten melongo cemburu. "Tetapi Kiba dengan Shion, toh dia bukan dengan pacarnya, lagian dia belum pacaran," tambah Ino cepat-cepat. Walau informasinya nggak nyambung.

"APA-APAAN?! Pacar kita tertukar semua! Tidak adil!" seru Tenten, sambil memukul meja dengan keras dan menghentakkan kakinya ke lantai. Sahabat-sahabatnya mendengus kesal—setuju atas pernyataan 'pahit' itu—tapi minus Hinata.

Dari sikap misterius Hinata yang tenang-tenang saja, ketiga sahabatnya memasang tatapan tajam bagaimana-dengan-partner-mu.

"A-Ano.. aku.. dengan Naruto-kun," jawabnya pelan. Sukses membuat yang lain mendecak dan memukul meja lagi bersama-sama, untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Kau benar-benar beruntung," puji Sakura walaupun dari nadanya kecewa. Bisa juga dilihat dari matanya, atau ekspresinya. Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Shika-kun dan Temari-san juga bersama, kok, kudengar di kelas 2-B, Gaara dan Matsuri juga bersama," bela Hinata pelan, takut dikira mengejek sahabat-sahabatnya.

Tapi sahabat-sahabatnya malah tertawa senang.

"Baguslah, yang beruntung bukan cuma kau," kata Ino, Sakura dan Tenten nyengir. Hinata menggeleng-gelengkan kepala sambil tersenyum.

"Eh, kenapa Guy Sensei belum balik ya? Sebentar lagi jam pelajarannya selesai. Apa jam ini diganti dengan informasi tadi?" tanya Sakura heran, mengganti topic membosankan tadi.

"Tapi pembagian partner kan sudah ada di mading," tukas Ino. Tenten memukul kepalan tangan kirinya dengan kepalan tangan kanan.

"Kalau tidak salah akan dibagikan susunan acaranya kan?" timpal gadis bercepol dua itu. Yang lain mengangguk minus Hinata yang tadi datang terlambat.

"Ah, mungkin besok akan di bagikan," kata Hinata _positive thinking._

TONENONENG! TONENONENG! TONENONENG!

"Aaa, bel istirahat makan siang, aku ke kantin dulu ya," pamit Hinata, disambut anggukan sahabat-sahabatnya, lalu dia ngacir ke kantin sendirian.

Setiba di kantin. Hmm.. aroma masakan dan jajanan yang menyengat memanjakan penciuman Hinata. Rasanya ia ingin cepat-cepat membeli salah satunya. Yah, hari ini ia tidak membawa bento. Jadi ia terpaksa membawa uang saku daripada mati konyol karena kelaparan.

Saat ia berjalan ke stand Okonomiyaki, tiba-tiba napas hangat menyerbu lehernya, dan tubuhnya terasa didekap erat oleh sepasang tangan kekar dari belakang. Membuat gadis indigo ini merinding dan membelalakkan matanya. Tak lupa dengan semburat merah di pipinya. Aa, coba tebak berapa kali sudah dia merona?

"S-Siapa kau?" takut-takut ia menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang.

"Tentu saja pacarmu sendiri, _dattebayo_," kata, tepatnya bisik Naruto dengan suara yang bisa membuat siapa saja meleleh. "Aku tahu kau tidak bawa bento, makan bersamaku saja, aku bawa banyak, bagaimana, hmm?"

"B-Baiklah, N-Naruto-k-kun.." jawab Hinata lirih, merasa geli karena napas Naruto di lehernya. Naruto terkekeh dan menjauhkan tubuhnya, ia menggaet lengan Hinata dan 'menyeret'nya ke sebuah bangku. Setelah duduk bersebelahan, pemuda tan itu membuka bentonya—entah bagaimana cara ia membawanya padahal tadi ia memeluk Hinata dengan tangan kosong.

"Ittadakimasu! Hei, Hinata, nyam nyam, makanlah juga, nyam nyam," bujuk Naruto yang sedang mengunyah timun. Ia menyerahkan sepasang sumpit, Hinata menerimanya ragu-ragu.

"Benar tidak apa-apa?"

"Ya."

"Takut merepotkanmu."

"Tidak akan."

"Tapi.."

"Makanlah."

"Aku—"

"Makan atau kucium kau."

Glek. Hinata menelan ludahnya, dicium? Apa ini benar-benar Naruto? Oh, tolonglah. Ia bukan anak kecil. Ia tidak tertarik dalam ancaman bodoh itu. apa ia yang gengsi ya? Terserahlah. Yang jelas ia yakin Naruto sedang bercanda. Lagipula, ia mending makan Okonomiyaki, daripada merepotkan pac—ralat, sahabatnya.

"Kau bercanda. Cium aku!" tantang Hinata. Merasa Naruto akan mundur. Tapi justru perkataan inilah yang membuat pemuda itu selangkah maju di medan perang. Kau hanya perempuan, Hinata. Jika ia ada niat melakukannya, posisimu 'terancam'.

"Kau benar-benar mau kucium?" tanyanya, mengernyitkan alis. Hinata menggeleng ragu.

"A-aku tak mau merepotkanmu, lagian jika kau makan sendiri, kau takkan menciumku, kan? Aku yakin, itu hanya lelucon," tegasnya mantap. Naruto menatap Hinata dengan intens.

"Kau meremehkan masakan ibuku?" tanyanya lagi. Hinata, posisimu mundur drastis, eh? sepertinya kau berada di ujung jurang.

"Bukan begitu, aku menghargainya dan seharusnya kau yang memakannya, karena itu dibuat _khusus _untukmu." Aaa, Hinata maju 1 langkah. Sedangkan Naruto tetap di tempatnya.

"Aku sengaja minta banyak supaya kau makan juga," balasnya. Kini, posisi Hinata mundur lagi, sedangkan Naruto maju selangkah. Pertanda buruk, ya kan? Hehehe.

Hinata memilih diam. Hn, apa ini pertanda kekalahanmu? semudah itu? atau mencari titik aman?

"Kau tetap tidak mau makan?" tanya pemuda itu, mencengkram pundak Hinata setelah meletakkan sumpitnya. Sekarang, Hinata akan jatuh ke jurang!

Pemuda itu memajukan badannya dan tentu saja wajahnya secara _slow motion_, membuat seisi kantin terasa berhenti sejenak untuk menyaksikan adegan langka tersebut. Yeah! _Just for you two._

5 cm lagi. 3 cm lagi. 1 cm lagi.

Seisi kantin menampakkan wajah penuh harapan dan _starry eyes, _bahkan ada yang bersorak "Cium! Cium! Cium!" lalu sukses digeplak Tukang Okonomiyaki karena mengganggu keromantisan kedua remaja tersebut.

Ya, Hinata telah jatuh ke jurang.

Jurang yang membuat dirinya sendiri terlena.

Kedua 'milik' mereka itu bertemu dan Naruto sendiri yang mengecup lembut milik Hinata. Hinata bingung. Haruskah ia membalas kecupan itu? atau menghentikannya dengan berkata, "Ya aku akan makan!" tapi rasanya Naruto takkan menghentikan kegiatan ini. Ia tampak sangat menikmati. Ciuman itu terasa berbeda dari ciuman yang paling pertama—saat Naruto mengaku-ngaku Hinata _adalah _pacarnya. Tetapi sekarang? Ciuman itu terasa… hangat. Lembut. Berperasaan. Nyata...

Hinata tak dapat menahan gejolak batin itu, saat ia mulai membalas kecupan di bibir si pemuda, seseorang menganggu. _Lagi._

Hei, ayolah! Dimana bisa Naruto dan Hinata menikmati kebersamaan mereka? Kapan lagi mereka bisa bersama orang yang dicintai masing-masing? Apalagi untuk Naruto, yang perasaannya menjadi semakin berkembang untuk gadis indigo itu.

"Naruto-kun! Aku mau berbicara denganmu jadi tinggalkan dulu gadis ini sebentar demi privasi kita berdua karena aku tidak mau gadis Odong ini mendengarnya lalu—eh maaf aku mengganggu keromantisan kalian berdua tapi lanjutkan nanti ya," seru—siapa lagi kalau bukan Akane cepat dalam satu tarikan napas.

Naruto terpaksa menghentikan ciumannya, merasa lengannya ditarik paksa, ia meninggalkan bento—ralat, Hinata dengan muka tidak rela.

Seisi kantin yang tadi dengan lebay menonton keromantisan mereka, kembali normal dalam beraktifitas. Hinata mendengus.

"Gadis itu.. benar-benar.."

"Hinata."

Suara baritone itu mengagetkan Hinata yang nyawanya belum terkumpul karena belum –ehm- menikmati ciuman kedua mereka. Hinata berbalik, mendapati seorang pemuda yang ia harapkan Naruto—ternyata bukan—sedang berdiri di depan matanya.

"Kiba-kun? Ada ap—"

Grep.

Pemuda itu memeluk Hinata erat, lebih erat daripada dekapan Naruto tadi. Seakan tak mau melepaskan gadis itu. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Hinata.

"Aku menyukaimu, Hinata. Aku menyukaimu. Aku tahu aku punya kesempatan," lirihnya, membuat Hinata kaget sekaligus merinding hebat.

"K-kesempatan?"

"Ya," jawab Kiba pelan. "Kalian hanya pacar kontrak, aku tahu itu."

Mata Hinata terbelalak. Semakin lebar. Darimana ia mengetahuinya? Dari gadis Uzumaki itu kah? _Dammit._

'_Kami-sama. Apalagi kejutan yang akan kau berikan?'_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**A/N: Selesaaaai yeeeeayyy *jingkrak-jingkrak* rasanya Yama belum terlalu puas, agak pendekan dari kemarin nihh. Endingnya nanggung ye? Humornya dikit ye? Gomen neeeee huwaaaa, maaf yang ngga suka yaa. Tapi jangan maksain diri deh, daripada sakit hati sendiri :') Apalagi dibaca sampe sini mehehehe *dikeroyok readers* yoshi, gak tau mau bicara apa lagi, maaf jika ada kesalahan kata-kata, maaf ada tentang makanan, tahan iman ye bagi yang puasa ^^ *dilempar mik* plis Review jika ada keganjilan atau kekurangan! ^^ see u next chap~**


	6. TM, oh TM!

**A/N: Hola! Cuma bilang, makasih semua yang udah review di fic ini huhuhu.. ga nyangka hehehe.. makasih hohoho.. *geplaked karena banyak ketawa* Eh iya. Buat** Soputan **yang reviewnya**** kreatif, ehehe, jika niat awal anda nggak mau review, saya bersyukur karena berarti fic ini nggak ada keganjilan, tapi karena saya rasa anda emang baik, jadi tetep review! Haha, makasih! ^^ Bacot lagi ye? sori sori soru jek, enjoy chap ini.. agak panjangan looh~ *geplaked twice***

* * *

**.**

**SUMMARY:**

"_Kiba-kun? Ada ap—"_

_Grep._

"_Aku menyukaimu, Hinata. Aku menyukaimu. Aku tahu aku punya kesempatan," lirihnya di telinga Hinata. Sekali lagi mata Hinata terbelalak._

"_K-kesempatan?"_

"_Ya," jawab Kiba pelan. "Kalian hanya pacar kontrak, aku tahu itu."_

_Mata Hinata terbelalak. Semakin lebar. Darimana ia mengetahuinya? Dari gadis Uzumaki itu kah?_

'_Kami-sama. Apalagi kejutan yang akan kau berikan?'_

**.**

**.**

**WARNING!**

**No flame please, Don't like? Don't read!**

**Berbahaya! Bukan untuk haters NaruHina! OOC (maybe, don't know), typo(s), AU: Senior Highschool life, mungkin alurnya cepat jadi baca pelan-pelan saja =), EYD gak bagus, dll!**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**©Masashi Kishimoto-sama, story by ane, sedikit inspirasi dari drama *piiiiiip*, konfliknya 357˚ beda! Tapi Akatsuki punyaku *tampared***

**GENRE:**

**Romance, humor, chap depan mungkin Horror yang gak serius amat :p**

**MAIN CHARA:**

**Naruto U, Hinata H**

**RATE:**

**(T)een**

**UDAH, GITU AJA SIH**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**My Girlfriend**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Naruto and Akane's Place**

* * *

"Kenapa kau menyeretku seenaknya?!" bentak Naruto sembari meronta-ronta dari genggaman erat gadis berambut merah itu. kenapa bisa begitu? Kenapa Naruto tidak bisa melepaskan diri dengan mudah, karena Akane adalah pemilik sabuk hitam di Karate. Mengingat itu, Naruto menelan ludah satu liter.

"Diam, _baka!_" balas Akane tak kalah sengit. Ia melepaskan Naruto, lalu berkacak pinggang di depannya. Nah, sekarang mereka berdua sudah ada di samping kanan kantin. Naruto maupun Hinata tidak bisa melihat satu sama lain. Akane melipat tangannya di dada.

"Hn, kamu mirip Sakura-chan, ya," kata Naruto datar. Akane bersemu merah, salah pengertian.

"B-Benarkah, c-cantik ya?"

"Tidak, berdada rata," karena jawaban polos di Jabrik, membuatnya sukses di timpuk dengan gigi palsu milik nenek-nenek terdekat. (Nenek: A-apa-apaan l-lo amb-bil gigi g-gue?!)

Akane memungut gigi palsu nista itu, lalu melemparnya ke belakang dengan cuek, tepat mengenai nenek-nenek renta itu hingga terhempas diiringi _backsound _"AAAAA".

Naruto sempat _sweatdrop_, lalu menepis memori kejadian nista itu. Serta merta ia menunjuk Akane dengan jari tengahnya. Yang ditunjuk tidak melihat, karena sifat dasarnya yang cuek. Tentunya selain berhubungan dengan si Jabrik.

"Katakan apa yang kau mau. Aku punya bento di kantin, sayang kalo ditinggal, lagipula urusanku dengan Hinata belum selesai," ucapnya lantang, masih menunjuk Akane tapi jarinya diganti jadi jari jempol, supaya terkesan kayak orang Solo itu loh, yang biasanya bilang "Monggo, Mas." Respons Akane? hanya memutar bola mata, bosan, dan mendengus.

"_Baka_."

"Kenapa, hah? Kau iri?"

SKAKMAT!

"T-Tidak," jawabnya terbata, sambil memilin poninya. Ia mengira akan kalah, tapi bukan Akane namanya kalau tidak membalas tanpa rencana. Seketika itu juga, ia nyengir. "Hanya saja … Hinata itu … tidak menyukaimu. Lagipula kalian kontrak, _baka._"

"Sudah kuduga kau mendengar percakapan kami di kamar mandi," dengus Naruto, menyandar pada sebatang pohon. Akane merubah raut wajahnya.

"Ya, ya, aku salah," akunya tanpa perasaan. Ia menghela napas. "Hinata itu tidak menyukaimu. Ia sudah memiliki seseorang yang jauh memperhatikannya," lanjut si gadis Uzumaki itu, masih memilin poni merahnya. Naruto mengernyit.

"Tidak mungkin," gumamnya, meninju batang pohon sehingga kepalan tangannya terasa sakit. "Bohong! Kau ini memang selalu berbohong! Dia.. dia pasti setia!" seru Naruto tidak percaya, disambut decihan kesal Akane.

"Yang bodoh itu aku atau siapa, sih?! Jelas-jelas kalian kontrak, tidak ada ikatan yang sah," jawab Akane sambil memonyong-monyongkan bibirnya pada Naruto. Yang dimonyongin mau muntah.

"Konyol," desis Naruto sambil memalingkan wajah. "Mana buktinya?"

Akane buru-buru menyeret lengan Naruto untuk kedua kalinya, membuat si pemuda tan meringis hebat. Ditambah lagi kuku tajam si gadis itu, derita Naruto tak dapat dipungkiri. Gadis itu akhirnya berhenti tepat di depan pintu kantin yang besar, lalu terlihat pemandangan tidak terduga dari si indigo.

"Hi..na..ta..chan..?"

"lihat? Mereka saja berpelukan. Berarti itu sudah menjadi bukti, kan, Naruto-kun?" perilaku genit Akane kumat, ia menggaet lengannya dengan lengan Naruto dan kepalanya bersandar mesra di pundak si pemuda.

Si pemuda terlalu fokus terhadap pemandangan di depannya. Naruto menunduk, poni jabrik kuningnya menutupi wajah. Ia meremas dadanya kuat, rasa sakit terasa. Perih. Hal baru yang ia rasakan dalam masalah percintaan—selain perasaan cinta.

Karena jika kau mulai mencinta, resiko sakit hati pasti ada.

_Kenapa, Hinata? Sedari dulu aku menunggumu. Walau kita kontrak.. setidaknya.. apa kau tidak dapat merasakan perasaanku?_

Ia berjalan menjauhi kantin. Tanpa mengetahui perasaan si objek yang tengah di peluk Kiba.

* * *

**Kiba and Hinata's Place**

* * *

"Kau.. menyukaiku?" tanya Hinata pelan, tangannya belum membalas pelukan Kiba. Sedangkan Kiba semakin erat memeluk gadis pujaannya sejak kelas 1 ini.

"Ya, aku tahu aku punya kesempatan, seperti yang kukatakan tadi," ucapnya mantap. Hinata memalingkan wajahnya. Bingung. Apa yang harus ia katakan? Apa yang mesti ia lakukan? Hinata lalu menghela napas.

"Darimana kau mendapatkan informasi itu? Dari gadis Uzumaki itu kah?" tanya Hinata lagi. Nadanya terdengar seperti menginterogasi si pemuda penyuka anjing itu. Yang ditanya awalnya diam, lalu mengangguk pelan.

"Ya, dia memberi tahuku," Kiba menjawab tanpa sadar, disambut dengusan Hinata. Ah, cinta seakan membuat Kiba buta dan lupa akan segala hal. Apapun untuk Hinata-Hime. Dan kini tangan kekarnya membuat kepala Hinata mendongak, menatap mata berpupil hitamnya penuh harapan.

"Lagipula, kau tahu kenapa Naruto dekat dengan gadis Uzumaki itu?" tanya Kiba mendadak ramah, disambut gelengan lemah Hinata. Kiba mulai tersenyum.

"Karena ia adalah sahabat Naruto sejak SMP. Lebih duluan dari kau," bisik Kiba. Mata lavender Hinata melebar, setelah mendengar lanjutannya. "Dan.. gadis itu menembak Naruto duluan."

"A-apa dia menerimanya?!" tanya Hinata khawatir. Kalau-kalau pemuda pujaannya sudah mempunyai pacar dan ia di cap perebut pacar orang. Ia tidak mau itu terjadi, biarlah ia tidak mendapatkan Naruto asal Naruto bahagia. Cita-cita yang mulia—yang diajarkan ibunya saat masih hidup.

"Hmm.. lihat sendiri, berbaliklah," ujar Kiba, membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah pintu keluar kantin. Di situlah berdiri Naruto yang sedang menunduk, sementara lengannya digaet mesra oleh si gadis Uzumaki. Membuat mata Hinata panas. Hatinya ikut perih.

Pemuda itu melangkah pergi dari pintu kantin, hingga pemuda tampan berambut kuning itu hilang dari pandangan. Seakan ditelan bumi. Masih dengan lengan digaet mesra, dan kepala si gadis di pundaknya.

Hinata jatuh terduduk dan menangis dalam diam. Ia menunduk, kedua tangan putihnya menutupi paras cantiknya. Ia merasa ini berakhir, sudah berakhir semuanya.

Semua cinta yang ia berikan berakhir.

Semua perasaan yang ia pendam takkan tersampaikan lagi.

Ia merasa sudah menjadi penghancur hubungan orang lain.

Hubungan? Eh, sebentar. Ada yang aneh…

Hinata mengacak-acak rambut panjangnya, lalu segera bangkit. Ia menghentikan tangisannya. Suatu _feeling _yang kuat membuatnya merasa masih ada kesempatan menjadi.. pacar _beneran_ Naruto.

_Feeling _apa itu, entahlah ia tidak tahu. Oh, ayolah. Hinata mempunyai otak encer, wajar saja ia merasakan sesuatu yang… belum. Belum saatnya terkuak. Yang pasti, ia akan menemukan jawabannya..

"_Jaa nee, _Kiba-kun," Hinata buru-buru berlari menuju kelas sambil membawa bento Naruto yang tertinggal. Justru _meninggalkan _Kiba sendiri di sana dengan cengo'an khasnya xD. Walaupun Hinata tahu, ia belum makan. Ahh, makannya nanti saja. Bel pelajaran selanjutnya 15 menit lagi. Waktu terasa begitu cepat …

Sesampainya di kelas.

Sama saja…

Kegaduhan.

"hahhh…" Hinata menghela napas, lalu pelan tapi pasti, ia menghampiri Naruto yang sedang memandang keluar jendela dengan nanar.

"Uhh.. Naruto-kun," Hinata menyodorkan bento milik Naruto ke hadapannya. Naruto menoleh sebentar, lalu merebut cepat bento itu tanpa sepatah kata apapun. Hinata sempat bengong. Kemudian gadis itu duduk di sebelah Naruto—yahh memang di situ bangkunya.

Sedari tadi Naruto hanya diam, melirik Hinata saja tidak, apalagi menegur. Berbeda dengan saat hari-hari sebelumnya—khususnya kejadian romantis di kantin, ia terlihat sangat agresif. Ia selalu menggoda Hinata. Dan baru 10 menit saja, Hinata rindu pada kejadian-kejadian itu.

Apa daya, toh Naruto bukan pacar sungguhannya.

Tapi tetap saja Hinata merasa masih ada kesempatan. Entah bagaimana dan kapan, ia yakin itu. Ia juga merasa, ada sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Kiba-Akane, juga Sasuke-Sakura. Tapi, _apa _itu?

Sekali lagi Hinata menggeram sambil mengacak rambutnya, cukup sudah ia menggunakan mati-matian segala macam pemikiran di otak encernya.

Tanpa Hinata ketahui… Kelakuannya membuat Naruto tersenyum.

Kayaknya.. Keadaan pasangan ini sekarang seperti _Oggy and the cockroaches_, ya? Ah, enggak dong, diminimalisirkan menjadi _Tom & Jerry_.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Tak terasa hari Training Motivasi. Hari yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh seluruh siswa-siswi sedunia *ceileh* termasuk author! Mereka sudah berkumpul pagi-pagi bersama pasangan sekitar pukul 08.00 di tempat parkir sekolah. Barang-barang bawaan cukup rumit, karena akan menginap 2 hari 2 malam. Entahlah, para guru memutuskan pulang malam hari.

"Hari ini TM! Yeay!" pekik Ino girang, lalu melompat akrobatik dengan lebay. Sekali lagi kelakuannya itu cukup menjatuhkan harga diri Deidara sebagai orang yang 'berhubungan'.

"Yah, aku sangat senang, semoga menyenangkaaaaaaann.." jerit Tenten dengan pose imutnya, membuat Neji _nosebleed_ di sebelah Ino.

"Ya, kita bersenang-senang," Sakura mengacungkan jempolnya disertai senyuman kinclong ala Guy Sensei, membuat Lee berlari hendak memeluk Sakura (karena menganggap Sakura mewariskan semangat Guy). Sayangnya ada Sasuke yang sudah menyandung kaki Lee, sehingga pemuda berambut mangkok itu jatuh mencium tanah dengan mesra~

Mari kita lihat 'kondisi' Hinata.

Wuuussh…

Angin dengan pasir bertiup tidak jelas, mengibaskan rambut panjang indigonya. Tak lupa gumpalan bola jerami menggelundung numpang lewat di depannya. Sedangkan si Sadako-Wanna-Be hanya tertunduk, membiarkan poninya menutupi parasnya.

Oh ya, jangan lupa dengan Naruto yang jongkok di sebelah Hinata, tampak menggalau dengan mencabuti kelopak bunga. Ia mengucapkan sesuatu, lalu sampai di kelopak terakhir, ia berdiri lalu menginjak-injak bunga tak berdosa itu.

Ino-Dei-Saku-Sasu-Ten-Neji _sweatdropped_.

"Hey, _what's wrong with you guys?_" Ino berbisik blak-blakan di telinga Hinata. Nampaknya ia kembali mengikuti insting gosipnya. Ini menjatuhkan harga diri Deidara kedua kalinya.

"B-Baik-baik saja, kok," balas Hinata pelan, sambil memainkan kedua telunjuknya. Sakura dan Tenten mengerubungi Hinata seperti wartawan gosip.

" _We'll have fun there! Cheer up!_" dukung Sakura untuk menyemangati. Entahlah, ia memang sedang bersemangat. Gelar 'pewaris semangat Guy' cocok untuknya.

"Kau sedang ada masalah. Cerita pada kami," bujuk Tenten—satu-satunya orang yang memperlakukan Hinata dengan berperikewanitaan.

Hinata tersenyum lembut. "Terima kasih perhatianmu, Tenten. Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Jawab dong! Padahal mau diumumin di mading taok!" cerocos Tenten, sukses di timpuk toa sama Ino. Hinata merasa Ino membelanya.

"Jangan bilang rencana keras-keras!" bisiknya agak keras.

Hinata melongo. Sama saja!

Lalu seorang _Pinky _datang _menyelamatkan_ …

"Tidak kok, Hinata. Abaikan mereka, mereka cuma bercanda. Hahaha, mana mau kami sejahat itu," elak Sakura, tertawa garing. Di belakang, tangannya mengacungkan jempol ke arah Ino dan Tenten.

… ya, _menyelamatkan_ kedua temannya dari bocoran rencana mereka.

Hinata _jaws drop _akut.

Sementara di tempat Naruto …

Tidak. tidak ada yang bisa diceritakan. Karena Naruto ketika ditanyai hanya diam meringkuk sambil menghitung kelopak bunga. Kalau gagal dalam hitungannya, ia akan menempelkan bunga 'bekas' itu kepada setiap wajah 'reporter'.

"PERHATIAAN! BIS AKAN SEGERA BERANGKAT! HARAP MASING-MASING KELAS MEMASUKI BIS!" teriakan cempreng Yurippe dari anime Angel Beats (?) membahana seisi sekolah. Para murid langsung berhamburan seperti semut ke dalam bis sesuai kelas.

"Kenapa ada anime lain ya?" bisik Akane kepada partnernya yang kebetulan Karin. Karin terkekeh dan membetulkan kacamatanya.

"Daripada kamu, OC buatan author, gak ada di anime manapun."

Akane lalu pundung di deket sopir bis. Tidak menghiraukan kegaduhan 5 menit kemudian karena notabene di tiap bis pasti ada penyanyi-penyanyi untuk menghibur telinga-telinga para murid. Semuanya bersorak dan menari sehingga bis bergoyang. Semua bis ribut luar dalam.

Mulai dari konser Rapp Killer Bee di bis kelas 2-A yang memekakkan telinga—termasuk telinga Akane. Lalu konser nyanyi Inggris dan _performance _menari T.K. dari anime Angel Beats (Angel Beats lagi xD) di kelas 2-B. kemudian konser paling riuh sedunia—GirlsDeMo atau Girls Dead Monster dari anime Angel Beats! (Kyaa..ngepens! *digepruk karena Angel Beats semua*) tentunya di kelas 2-C. Terakhir penampilan solo Iwasawa dari …. ANGEL BEATS *author dipanggang* di kelas 2-D.

WOW! Sekolah apaan ini, muluk-muluk banget ya pake acara konser segala?

Nggak sih, soalnya para penghiburnya gak dibayar! Mehehe.. *tendanged*

Eh.. Peng_hibur_? Benarkah ini meng_hibur_..bagi.. Naruto dan Hinata?

* * *

Beberapa jam kemudian …

Iya, beberapa JAM.. tepatnya 2 ½ jam perjalanan ke villa tersebut. Ya, mereka menginap di villa. Villa tersebut terletak di perbukitan tinggi. Dan di sekitarnya itu ada perdesaan. Huwooh.. pemandangan yang indah yang tak pernah dilihat di kota Konohagakure. Seluruh murid berhamburan keluar bus sambil menenteng tas untuk mengabadikan suasana itu dengan _handphone_ masing-masing. Bahkan beberapa yang bermata jeli, berhasil menemukan sebuah Villa berkondisi horror karena tidak terpakai lagi. Pasti seru jika dijelajahi ketika malam!

Semua me_nikmati_. Yah, terkecuali dua insan yang sedang patah hati. Berjauh-jauhan tapi pada dasarnya kangen juga. Huh, si gadis jadi menyerah sendiri pada pemikirannya kemarin. _Feeling _apa itu? _feeling _biasa yang tidak penting.

Tapi mereka diperhatikan oleh seorang cewek berambut merah norak.

"Mereka kenapa sih? Murung sekali, apa rencanamu? Kemarin kau tidak mengikut-sertakan aku!" protes Karin dengan muka jijik, karena sedang melihat Akane dengan nistanya muntah di kantong plastik.

"Uhh.. huh.. apa.. huh.. aku sedang mual nih.." kata Akane lirih, mengikat ujung kantong plastik hitam itu. Karin mengendus seperti kebo.

"Huh, sebaiknya jelaskan, apa rencana hebatmu itu sehingga membuat Naruto dan Hinata jauh-jauhan begitu!" ulang Karin lebih sabar. Akane menunjuk Kiba dengan jari tengahnya. Yang ditunjuk malah membalas dengan jari kelingking, telunjuk dan jempol di kedua tangan sambil menyengir.

"Dengan dia!" kata Akane sambil tersenyum. "Dia membantuku. Dan kami mendapat keuntungan yang sama, hahaha," lanjutnya sambil tertawa (sok) licik.

"Ooh," jawab Karin sekenanya padahal di kepalanya ada 3 tanda tanya besar yang berputar-putar. Toh dia sedang tidak _mood_ memikirkan rencana. Ia akan bersenang-senang di TM ini sebelum ujian tengah semester!

"Aku sedang malas mengurusinya, pasti akan aman-aman saja jika mereka ngambek-ngambekan," balas Akane seakan membaca pikiran Karin. Karin tersenyum. Ia merangkul sahabatnya itu.

"Yeah, bersenang-senang~"

Keduanya berjalan menuju villa besar itu sambil menenteng ransel masing-masing, tentunya dengan pengarahan pengurus-pengurus villa yang beberapa diantaranya galak dan lumayan jutek.

Murid-murid kelas 2-A,B dan 2-C,D dipisahkan ke dalam 2 villa. Tentu saja karena kamarnya tidak cukup jika hanya 1 villa. Apalagi 1 kamar 1 pasangan. Hmm...

Seluruh pasangan di'kawal' satu pengurus villa. Naruto dan Hinata sendiri mendapatkan seorang pengurus bernama Amaru. Umurnya terbilang masih sangat muda, tapi ramah dalam pelayanan. Dia mengantarkan Naruto dan Hinata sebatas di luar pintu.

"Semoga menyenangkan berada di sini. Jika ada sesuatu yang diperlukan, pencet bel di sebelah sana. Saya pergi dulu," Amaru membungkuk hormat lalu pergi meninggalkan kedua pasangan itu yang canggung.

"Ranjangnya hanya satu. Aku tidur di sofa nanti malam," kata Naruto dingin. Ia meletakkan ransel dan sebuah _goody bag_ di samping sebuah sofa merah besar di dekat kamar mandi.

"B-baiklah," jawab Hinata gugup. Ia menunduk sedih sembari meletakkan ranselnya di samping ranjang. _'Ia benar-benar membenciku.. aku takkan punya kesempatan lagi bersamanya_._' _Batinnya pesimis.

Jadwal pertama mereka hari ini adalah makan siang, lalu mendengarkan sebuah presentase bermotivasi mengenai ujian dan sejenisnya. Presentase kali itu cukup menyenangkan dan ceria. Tidak ada yang tidur. Tapi ada yang bermalas-malasan—yang penting tidak tidur. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Shikamaru si Nanas.

Kegiatan yang menyenangkan itu berlangsung 2 jam. Sekitar dari jam 12.30-14.30. Tak terasa sudah sore, jadwal kali ini murid di bebaskan, karena kata si Ratu Gosip—Ino, akan ada game menegangkan menjelang maghrib.

"Benarkah, Ino?" tanggap Tenten antusias, sembari menyendokkan krim anmitsu-nya ke mulut. Game menegangkan?! Wow, Tenten menyukainya. Ia memang tomboy dan pemberani. Buktinya saja ia mengetahui banyak tentang senjata yang umumnya tidak menarik bagi kalangan perempuan.

"Kau terlalu pemberani," lirih Sakura sambil meminum Yogurth dietnya. "Kalau saja partner bisa bebas, aku pasti digendong terus dengan Sasuke-kun."

Yang lain terkekeh.

"Ini pasti menyenangkan! Tantangan! Benar, kan, Hinata?" tanya Ino sambil menyenggol sikut Hinata, membuat gadis indigo yang sedang mengaduk-aduk minumannya tersentak kaget.

"Kau melamun?"

Hinata tidak merespons. Ia kembali menunduk dan mengaduk-aduk _hot chocolate-_nya di atas meja. Tidak berselera untuk diminum. Mungkin karena warnanya coklat. Coklat bisa diartikan tan. Tan itu kulit. Kulit yang eksotis. Eksotis seperti paras tampannya. Paras tampannya dengan cengiran jahilnya. Jahil saat menggoda. Menggoda seperti bibirnya yang seksi. Seksi seperti warna _blonde_ rambut jabriknya. Jabrik yang ...

"ARGH!" Hinata mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri dan menggebrak meja. Ia sudah STRESS! Selalu memikirkan Naruto, Naruto, Naruto! Semua yang dilihatnya adalah Naruto! Bahkan wajah Ino, Sakura dan Tenten terlihat seperti Naruto! Bahkan wajah-wajah orang yang berlarian di sekitar villa seperti Naruto! Bahkan pengurus villa seperti Naruto! Bahkan..bahkan..

Hinata tak sanggup membendung air matanya. Ia menangis tersedu-sedu. Tak sanggup mengingat bahwa Naruto sudah dimiliki oleh gadis lain. Tak sanggup mengingat bahwa mereka hanya kontrak, sebatas sahabat, atau sekarang musuh, mungkin!

Hinata memegang dadanya, menunduk sambil tetap menangis. Sementara ketiga sahabatnya yang lain malah menatapnya heran.

Ketika Sakura ingin menjulurkan tangannya untuk menghibur Hinata, Ino menahannya. Sakura kaget.

"Dia butuh waktu sendiri, ya? _Hai, hai_," bisik Sakura seakan mengerti maksud Ino. Ino dan Tenten tersenyum. Lalu meninggalkan seorang gadis indigo yang masih tersedu-sedu di Gazebo taman.

Setelah teman-teman Hinata pergi, tiga pasang mata mengamati dari jauh. Memperhatikan dengan hati-hati perilaku si Indigo. Sampai akhirnya seseorang bermata biru toska diantara mereka angkat bicara.

"Masih aman. Mereka masih bertengkar."

Seseorang bermata hitam menanggapi dengan menunduk. Ia merasa bersalah, jauh dilubuk hatinya, ia tidak ingin meneruskan rencana konyol bersama kedua gadis Uzumaki tersebut. Tapi menyadari ia mempunyai kesempatan, ia berusaha menghilangkan jauh-jauh perasaan bersalahnya. _Inilah yang terbaik_, batinnya. _Aku takkan kalah lagi_.

"Kita santai saja sekarang! Jangan pikirkan rencana lain. Toh pasti mereka bertengkar gara-gara salah paham akibat rencanamu yang kemarin, sayangnya aku tidak ikut," tanggap seseorang berkacamata aka Karin. Ia memang sudah mendengar semua peristiwa yang terjadi beberapa hari yang lalu sebelum TM—tentunya dari Akane sendiri.

"Kalau kau ikut, kau tak ada peran seperti ubur-ubur," cerocos Akane. Karin mendengus.

"Aku pergi dulu. Kalau ada sesuatu lagi hubungi nomorku seperti tadi," kata Kiba tiba-tiba, sontak membuat kedua Uzumaki itu _kembali _menyadari keberadaan Kiba.

"Ah, baiklah."

* * *

Sudah satu jam waktu bebas diberikan oleh pihak guru. Waktu menunjukkan setengah empat sore. Siswa-siswi disuruh mandi dengan batas waktu setengah jam sebelum mengikuti presentasi bermotivasi perkelas selanjutnya, yah kira-kira dua jam, tepatnya sampai pukul 18.00. Tempat setiap kelas terpisah. Tujuannya agar yah..lebih fokus.

Selama presentase malah tidak terlalu serius, karena ada beberapa siswa/i yang sudah mengetahui bocoran game menegangkan saat maghrib nanti. Mereka terlalu bersemangat untuk menunggu, apalagi yang penyuka tantangan. Ugh, kau tahu bagaimana sulitnya bersabar, kan?!

"Demikian presentasi saya di kelas 2-C, anak-anak. Semoga presentasi ini berman—"

"YEEEEEEY!" sorakan norak anak-anak kelas 2-C karena sudah terkantuk-kantuk bosan menunggu game menegangkan itu. Para 'pemotivator' yang didatangkan khusus langsung geleng-geleng kepala melihat generasi muda mereka seperti Guy Sensei (loh, kenal darimana?=,=a). Tsunade-Sensei harus turun tangan ...

Tep. Baru bunyi satu langkah sepatu _high-heels _-nya di depan para murid, langsung hening. Para pemotivator kini yang sibuk tepuk tangan.

"KALIAN SEMUA MENCEMARKAN NAMA BAIK SEKOLAH! WALAUPUN DISINI KAGAK ADA PABRIK TETEP TERCEMAR! DENGARKAN SAMPAI AKHIR KATA-KATA PEMOTIVATOR KITA!" teriaknya dengan semangat 1998. Para murid tidak merespons seperti biasa. Terheran-heran, dari banyaknya kelas, kenapa harus 2-C yang kena?

Dengan muka diimut-imutin, Tsunade-Sensei menghadap kepada seorang pemotivator yang belum selesai ngomong tadi, padahal dalam hati pengen muntah belut.

L—nama pemotivator (aselinya seh detektip di death note=,=a) itu langsung maju, karena merasa lupa kalimat penutupnya barusan, ia akhirnya hanya mengucapkan "_Hontou ni Arigatou._"

Murid-murid yang merasa sudah mendengarkan sampai _akhir_, langsung ribut lagi bicarain game menegangkan itu. kecuali Hinata dan Naruto yang masih canggung tentunya~

Tsunade-Sensei melirik jam tangannya. Ah, pukul 18.05. Waktunya untuk 'bersenang-senang' secara mental di game menegangkan maghrib ini. Tsunade menoleh kepada Kakashi di sampingnya. Pria bermasker itu mengangguk setuju. Tsunade lalu menarik napas.

"Baik! Game menegangkan atau apalah yang kalian juluki, akan di mulai!" seru Tsunade Sensei serius. Para murid langsung deg-degan dan mendengarkan seksama. Tak terkecuali Naruto juga Hinata. Sehorror itukah? Bagaimana mereka mengantisipasinya kalau hubungan mereka saja lebih 'menegangkan'?

"Tiap kelas sudah ditentukan tempat bermainnya. Sekedar informasi saja, kelas 2-A bermain di lorong-lorong villa. Kelas 2-B bermain di sebuah kebun yang tidak lagi terawat. Kelas 2-D bermain di sebuah sekolah kosong. Dan kurasa kelas kalian paling menegangkan," seringai mengerikan Tsunade-Sensei muncul. Para murid semakin deg-degan dibuatnya. Apalagi Tsunade dan Kakashi-Sensei mendramatisir keadaan. Walaupun yang paling menonjol itu Tsunade.

"Kalian akan bermain di sana!" seru Tsunade dan Kakashi sembari menunjuk sebuah Villa kosong berpenampilan horror. Lumutan, kaca pecah, pintu rusak, dan ilalang tinggi dimana-mana. Belum lagi tembok-temboknya berhias grafiti, parahnya lagi seperti ada bercak..darah!

"I-itu villa yang kita lihat tadi siang, yang sempat kita potret!" pekik Ino khawatir pada Sakura dan Tenten. Ia meng-_unlock_ _handphone_-nya, lalu memperhatikan + mencocokkan potretannya. Benar-benar persis.

"_Nightmare!_" keluh Sakura bergidik ngeri, ia tambah kaget karena Tenten menepuk pundaknya. Kalau-kalau yang menepuk itu Sadako.

"Tantangan, lho! Lagian kita ada partner," hibur Tenten. Padahal dalam hati ia merutuk diri sendiri, _'Sial! Kenapa gue jadi serem sendiri juga?!'_

Ya sudahlah, ketiga gadis itu bersikap sewajar mungkin. Tidak, sepertinya tidak bisa. Wajah mereka pucat. Walau Tenten nggak pucat-pucat amat. Ia masih punya keberanians dibanding yang lainnya. Tetap saja! Walau ia tomboy, ia kan _masih _perempuan1!

"Kalian bisa pilih partner sendiri sekarang, tujuannya agar merasa nyaman dan tidak takut. Kami masih berbaik hati," Kakashi tersenyum di balik maskernya, didukung anggukan Tsunade. Ucapannya itu membuat seluruh murid langsung gaduh mencari pasangan.

Jeritan kemenangan dilontarkan oleh Ino, Sakura dan Tenten. Mereka menyerbu ke pelukan pacar masing-masing. Hal itu sama dilakukan oleh murid lain.

Kecuali Naruto dan Hinata tentunya.

"Kau tetap bersamaku," ucap Naruto dingin secara tiba-tiba. Ia menatap mata lavender Hinata. Hinata tersentak. Ia membalas tatapan Naruto yang sebenarnya tidak sedingin perkataannya. Tatapan itu seperti ... tatapan tak mau kehilangan.

Hinata menepis pikiran itu. Mana mungkin Naruto tak mau kehilangan dirinya. Pasti dia cuek. Kalaupun iya, pasti itu mimpi yang terlalu indah, Hinata!

"Jadi peraturannya untuk kelas 2-C begini," suara tegas Tsunade memimpin lagi. Murid-murid diam. Tak sabar, waktu berlalu begitu cepat dan sekarang game-nya akan dimulai.

"Beberapa tempat di dalam villa adalah tempat tiket berwarna emas tersembunyi. Kalian harus menemukannya, tapi dengan syarat. Di pintu masuk Villa, ada diberikan sebuah pertanyaan yang didesain berbeda untuk setiap pasangan. Kalian harus memilih jawaban antara a, b, c, d. jika salah satu kalian pilih, benar atau salah diabaikan, melainkan akan diberitahu kemana kalian harus melanjutkan perjalanan. Misalnya, jika kalian memilih A, kalian bisa saja disuruh ke lantai 2. Jika memilih B, ke lantai 3. Jika memilih C, ke kamar bernomor xxx. Dan begitu seterusnya, tiap pertanyaan pasti akan begitu. Hati-hati, pikirkan matang-matang jawabannya. Salah memilih dan salah masuk ruangan, akan gugur, karena akan ada jebakan!" jelas Tsunade panjang lebar. Kini saatnya giliran Kakashi. Ia berdehem terlebih dahulu.

"Ehem. Lalu, jika kalian sudah sampai di tempat selanjutnya berdasarkan jawaban, di situ akan ada pertanyaan lagi di sebuah kartu. Kalian harus menjawabnya juga, tapi perintah yang muncul akan bervariasi, bukan hanya disuruh melanjutkan ke ruangan lain. Pokoknya kalian lihat saja nanti perintahnya, ya. Bukan perkara mudah mendapat tiket emas jika hanya asal jawab dan menjelajahi ruangan. Dan, partner dianggap berhasil jika mendapatkan 1 tiket emas dan keluar dari Villa tanpa dibantu. Jika ada partner keluar dari Villa tanpa tiket emas, dianggap gugur. Walaupun alasannya perintah dari pilihan jawaban, tetap saja. Dan partner itu tidak boleh masuk lagi. Ada lagi, dilarang menggunakan HP kecuali benar-benar darurat, atau jika ada partner yang tidak sanggup melanjutkan, boleh mengaktifkan _handphone_ untuk mengkonfirmasi ke saya. Saya yakin sudah punya nomor saya kan?" Kakashi mengakhiri penjelasannya dengan bertanya. Karena para murid tegang, jadi hanya mengangguk.

"Oh iya, ada yang lupa," Tsunade menepuk jidatnya. "Kartu pertanyaannya tersembunyi kecuali di pintu masuk! Jadi kalian akan mencarinya! Sekalian bisa buat mencari tiket emas juga, kalau-kalau kalian dapat. Jika sudah dapat, cari jalan keluar sendiri seperti yang Kakashi katakan. Oke?"

"_Hai, Sensei_," para murid menjawab lemas. Tsunade terkekeh tertahan. Ia lalu melirik jam tangannya. Wah, sudah hampir 10 menit ia menjelaskan.

"Baik! Perbekalan kalian hanya senter dan kantong kain kecil untuk menaruh kartu atau tiket yang kalian dapatkan. Akan dibagikan di pintu masuk nanti. Sekarang, AYO BERANGKAT! LAWAN RASA TAKUT!" pimpin Tsunade bersemangat, ia beranjak duluan menuju Villa horor itu.

Semua murid menjawab dengan semangat sambil meninju kepalan di udara. Setidaknya untuk menghilangkan rasa takut. Walau ada yang masih takut juga sih. Bagaimana juga, ini pengalaman pertama mereka dalam hal..menegangkan. mengerikan. Horror.

Tanpa sadar Hinata menggenggam lengan Naruto dengan tangannya yang dingin karena ketakutan. Ia mengenggamnya begitu erat, tak rela melepaskan Naruto. Naruto kaget, karena Hinata masih mau mendekatinya, menggenggamnya, padahal _menurut _Naruto, Hinata adalah pacar Kiba. Apa Kiba tidak keberatan, ya?

Hati Naruto luluh. Ia menyadari, ia akan melewati TM ini _full _dengan Hinata. Belum dihitung malam nanti, belum dihitung besok. Ia masih punya kesempatan bersamanya. Biarlah Hinata sudah dimiliki orang lain. Setidaknya ini saat-saat berharga bersamanya. Karena Naruto ... masih menyayangi Hinata. Ia takkan memberikan hatinya pada siapapun—terlebih ke Akane!

Tapi Naruto masih terlalu gengsi untuk mengungkapkan sesuatu di depan Hinata. Ia sendiri masih bingung, toh ia kesal kepada Hinata, alias cemburu karena berpacaran dengan Kiba. Tapi kenapa Hinata juga sepertinya agak menjauhinya?

Sekali lagi, Naruto bingung akan perasaannya sendiri. Cemburu, kangen, kesal, sayang, dan .. banyak lagi. Biarlah ia tidak banyak ngomong dulu supaya Hinata tidak melepaskan pegangannya dan menjauhinya. Ia sebenarnya tidak ingin kehilangan Hinata. Tanpa ia ketahui, Hinata pun begitu.

Dengan hubungan mereka yang belum terlalu baik, apa mereka bisa melewati tantangan demi tantangan di Villa horor itu nanti?!

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**A/N: Gimana chap ini?! Mehehe! Konfliknya kurang ya? Peraturan gamenya gaje ya? Gapapa ya? *diceburin ke laut* Eh! Chap ini udah agak panjangan! Enggak sih. 2x lipatnya! Hehe. Atas saran Suuki Araku supaya lebih panjang. Udah dipanjangin niiih, makasih semua supportnya atas ripiw kalian! Dan masalah NaruHina berantem (author bilangnya ngambek-ngambekan padahal dalam hati kangen..co cwit xD), makasih usul Yukimura Hana – Iwahashi Hani. Maap yang lain belum disebutin, nanti di final chap seluruh ripiwers ada kok! Jadi.. ripiw again yaa plis? ;;D See u next chap ..  
**

**10 tahun kemudian.. *digeplak bakiak*  
**

**Iye iye sori, fic ini gak bakal discontinue, cuma karena Yama sibuk, jadi mungkin agak lama, dan Yama kan akan mudik, ga mungkin bawa kompu ke mana-mana -_-a**

**Hehe, maaf sekali lagi, tapi yakinlah wahai manusia *emang selama ini kita apaan?-_-a*, Yama bakal lanjutin tapi publishnya doang yang lama.. *emang ada yang nanya***

**Ini baru A/N selesai beneran (?), REVIEW AGAIN? XD**


	7. Unexpected Ghosts

**A/N: **

**Hyy! Apa apdetnya kelamaan? Gomen ne :') sibuk dengan sekolah awalnya, tapi sekarang udah libur \m/. Eh, yang ngarep chap ini horror, maaf, horrornya gak serem mungkin, karna Yama nggak pinter bikin genre itu. dan Yama engga terlalu suka nonton film horror, jadi gatau bikinnya ^^'a. So enjoy this fic, tetap ada humor crispy kok :)**

* * *

**.**

**SUMMARY:**

"_Baik! Perbekalan kalian hanya senter dan kantong kain kecil untuk menaruh kartu atau tiket yang kalian dapatkan. Akan dibagikan di pintu masuk nanti. Sekarang, AYO BERANGKAT! LAWAN RASA TAKUT!" pimpin Tsunade bersemangat, ia beranjak duluan menuju Villa horor itu._

_Tanpa sadar Hinata menggenggam lengan Naruto dengan tangannya yang dingin karena ketakutan. Ia mengenggamnya begitu erat, tak rela melepaskan Naruto. Naruto kaget, karena Hinata masih mau mendekatinya, menggenggamnya, padahal menurut Naruto, Hinata adalah pacar Kiba. Apa Kiba tidak keberatan, ya?_

_Sekali lagi, Naruto bingung akan perasaannya sendiri. Cemburu, kangen, kesal, sayang, dan .. banyak lagi. Biarlah ia tidak banyak ngomong dulu supaya Hinata tidak melepaskan pegangannya dan menjauhinya. Ia sebenarnya tidak ingin kehilangan Hinata. Tanpa ia ketahui, Hinata pun begitu._

_Dengan hubungan mereka yang belum terlalu baik, apa mereka bisa melewati tantangan demi tantangan di Villa horor itu nanti?!_

**.**

**.**

**WARNING!**

**No flame please, Don't like? Don't read!**

**Berbahaya! Bukan untuk haters NaruHina! OOC (maybe, don't know), typo(s), AU: Senior Highschool life, mungkin alurnya cepat jadi baca pelan-pelan saja =), EYD gak bagus, dll!**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**©Masashi Kishimoto-sama, story by ane, sedikit inspirasi dari drama *piiiiiip*, konfliknya 357˚ beda**

**GENRE:**

**Macem-macem kayak gado-gado! Especially romance, humor, horror yang gak serem, kali? First fic with this genre..**

**MAIN CHARA:**

**Naruto U, Hinata H**

**RATE:**

**(T)een**

**UDAH, GITU AJA SIH**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**My Girlfriend**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Semua murid akhirnya tiba di depan pintu gerbang villa yang sebenarnya lebih cocok disebut hotel itu. Mereka berbaris dengan pasangan masing-masing secara acak sampai 15 barisan. Naruto dan Hinata sendiri berbaris di barisan ke enam.

Para murid serta pasangannya maju satu persatu. Pasangan demi pasangan sudah menjawab pertanyaan di selembar kertas kecil yang diberikan Kakashi-Sensei, lalu mereka langsung menuju ke tempat sesuai jawaban mereka dengan perbekalan sebuah senter dan kantong kain kecil. Fungsinya? Seperti yang telah di sebutkan, untuk menaruh kertas pertanyaan dan tiket emas—jika ditemukan.

Akhirnya, dengan perasaan deg-degan, kini giliran Naruto dan Hinata yang diberikan kertas oleh Kakashi-Sensei.

"Ehem," Naruto berdehem terlebih dahulu sebelum membacakannya. "B-Biologi?!"

Oke, Naruto _agak _lemah di situ. Tapi setelah Naruto baca soalnya baik-baik, ia tahu jawabannya.

Hinata mengambil kertas di tangan Naruto, lalu dalam hati membacanya.

**BIOLOGI SEMESTER 1**

**Salah satu fungsi Mikrotubulus adalah:**

**a. Memelihara tekanan osmotic sel**

**b. Mempertahankan bentuk sel**

**c. Menjaga kerangka sel**

**d. Pembentukan dinding sel**

**Tempat tujuan berdasarkan jawaban ada di balik kertas**

"Hinata, apa jawabannya?" tanya Naruto malas. Ya, malas berpikir. Di otaknya sekarang malah akan memanfaatkan pemikiran Hinata. Hinata melirik Naruto sejenak.

"Kurasa C., Menjaga kerangka sel," jawabnya. Naruto melongo.

"Itu 'kan fungsi Sitoskeleton!" bantah Naruto sambil mengernyitkan alis. "Mikrotubulus ya jawabannya B, Mempertahankan bentuk sel!"

Hinata mengernyit, lalu tersenyum simpul.

"Kalau kau tahu jawabannya, kenapa masih bertanya padaku?" tanyanya. Lalu menyambar sebuah senter juga kantong kain kecil dari tangan Kakashi Sensei. Kakashi sendiri tidak mempermasalahkan, dia sedang sibuk membaca Icha Icha Paradise, novel dewasa karangan kakek Naruto, Jiraiya.

"Kita ke lantai 2, ke ruangan khusus para _Office Boy_," terang Hinata setelah membalikkan kertas pertanyaan itu. Naruto mengangguk lemah.

Naruto memanyunkan bibir sambil berjalan ke dalam villa mengikuti Hinata yang sudah jalan duluan, sambil membatin, 'sial, tadi dia mengujiku! Cerdas juga kau ya, Nyonya Sok Pintar.'

Lalu Naruto menyadari, cepat sekali gadis itu pergi. Karena lorong semakin gelap, terpaksa Naruto berlari melawan rasa takut agar bisa bersama Hinata lagi.

Hinata berhenti saat menyadari lorong villa semakin gelap, cahaya bulan di pintu masuk menghilang. Saatnya menyalakan senter, eh? Di sini jendela sama sekali tidak ada, di kiri kanan hanya pintu-pintu kamar 'villa'. Hinata sempat berpikir, ini bukanlah villa, tapi hotel! Gaya arsitekturnya menawan tapi sudah rusak. Jadinya menyeramkan. Belum lagi grafitti-grafitti di tembok, yang kebanyakan bergambar pembunuhan. Siapa yang bikin sih? Kelainan jiwa kayaknya.

Hinata menyalakan senter sambil menggenggam erat kantong kainnya. Ia mengarahkan cahaya senter ke kiri, _belum _menyeramkan. Kanan, _belum _ada apa-apa. Depan, ah tidak. Hinata tidak berani. Kalau-kalau ia menyorotkan cahaya senter tiba-tiba seenak jidat Sadako menampakkan diri.

Ia teringat sesuatu. Hei! Bukankah ia bersama dengan Naruto? Kenapa ia jadi berdiri sendiri untuk berjuang? Apalagi ini maghrib-maghrib. Kami-sama.. ia menyesal duluan jalan daripada Naruto.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Hinata tersentak. Terdengar suara langkah kaki di belakangnya, membuat bulu kuduk berdiri. Ini masih di lantai satu, Hinata. Belum lantai 2. Belum ruangan tujuan kalian.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Suara langkah kaki yang terkesan terburu-buru itu semakin nyaring, dan 'realistis.' Hinata takut-takut mengarahkan senternya ke belakang. Pelan-pelan ia memutar tubuhnya.. sampai.. cahaya senter itu mengenai wajah seseorang yang terlihat lelah dan pucat.

Karena terlalu kaget, Hinata tak dapat menahan dirinya untuk berteriak..

"KYAA-hmphh.."

Mulut gadis itu dibungkam oleh mulut orang itu.

"Tenanglah, ini aku," seru seseorang yang ternyata Naruto itu. Wajahnya memang agak pucat karena berusaha mati-matian melawan takut. Mata lavender Hinata membulat, ia menjatuhkan senternya, lalu serta-merta memeluk Naruto. Naruto tersenyum sambil membelai rambut Hinata.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku," bisiknya. Naruto mengangguk, lalu mengambil senter yang dijatuhkan Hinata. Ia menyalakannya, lalu menggenggam lengan Hinata.

"Aku di depan, kau di belakang."

"Hu'um."

Naruto mengarahkan senternya ke kanan, belakang, depan, kiri, masih aman. Ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya, sambil sesekali membaca tulisan-tulisan di tembok lumutan itu.

'**Jangan ganggu kami!'**

'**Kami tak ingin disakiti!'**

'**VICKING VS. THE JACK! (?)'**

'**Nama Saya Bela ... Belalang Kupu-Kupu, Om. Siang Makan Nasi Kalo Malam Mangkal Duluu~'**

"Geblek, pasti itu yang nulis banci?" Naruto _sweatdropped_.

"Naruto-kun, konsentrasi," kata Hinata pelan, sambil memegang lengan kekar Naruto. Gadis itu sudah ketakutan, keduanya sudah berjalan setengah lorong untuk mencari tangga yang dari tadi belum dapet-dapet -,-a. Gadis itu celingak-celinguk, tangannya semakin dingin. Ia lebih banyak diam dan 'meresapi' paduan suara para jangkrik atau bunyi kepakan sayap serangga.

KRIEEK...

"S-suara apa itu?!" seru Naruto, mengarahkan cahaya senternya ke segala arah. Saat ia mengarahkannya ke depan, lorong yang tadinya gelap itu menampakkan sebuah bayangan orang yang sedang gantung diri.

"Ahh!" Naruto dan Hinata mundur ke belakang, saat sinar senter disorotkan ke depan lagi, bayangan itu hilang.

KRIEEK.. BLAM!

"Apa itu?" tanya Hinata pelan, ia kembali celingak-celinguk. "Suara pintu kah?"

"Pintu?" Naruto refleks menyorotkan sinar senter ke pintu-pintu kamar.. err.. sebut saja hotel itu. sebagian besar pintu itu sudah rusak dan tampaklah isi kamar yang gelap gulita.

Naruto menelan ludah, ia menyorotkan sinar senter ke arah kanan, yang ia prediksikan sumber bunyi 'BLAM' itu. suara seperti pintu yang dibanting.

Sorot senter mengenai seseorang dengan mulut robek menyeringai di depan pintu bernomor 54, sumber suara 'BLAM.'

Naruto dan Hinata mundur serempak, menabrak pintu bernomor 55 di belakang mereka yang sudah reot.

BRUK!

"AW!"

"Hinata? Kau tidak apa-apa?" lirih Naruto merasakan bokongnya sakit sekali karena ia jatuh terduduk. Hinata menangguk pelan. Ia mengambil senter di tangan Naruto dan menyorotkan cahayanya ke dalam kamar.

Ia berhenti menyorotkan senter saat mendapati potongan tubuh manusia tergeletak penuh darah di atas tempat tidur.

"KYAAA! Naruto-kun, lari! Keluar!" teriaknya sangat keras. Ia menarik tangan Naruto sekuat tenaga lalu berlari bersama orang yang ia pegang. Ia terus berlari, selama ada Naruto pasti ia akan aman. Akhirnya di depan Hinata adalah tembok dan di kirinya ada tangga. Itu dia, menuju lantai dua.

Anehnya, tangan yang Hinata pegang semakin dingin. Hinata melemahkan pegangannya, dan dengan berani menatap orang itu.

"Naruto-kun? Kamu sak.."

Tidak, itu bukan Naruto. Melainkan orang yang berada di depan kamar 154, orang yang bermulut robek..

"KYAA!"

"Ugh, Hinata mana sih, ninggalin aja," gumam Naruto sambil terus berlari di lorong itu, setelah yakin bokongnya baik-baik saja. Ia yakin pasti ada mentoknya lah, gak mungkin lorongnya sangat panjang. Itu namanya terowongan.

Ia terus berlari, lalu ia berhenti karena kelelahan. Tangannya meraba ke depan, siapa tahu ada tembok. Dan, benar, ada tembok. Berarti sudah mentok. Sekarang, ke mana ia harus berjalan? Kiri? Kanan?

Lalu ia merasakan kakinya menginjak sesuatu yang lembut dan lembek. Bagai orang buta, Naruto meraba-raba lagi. Ia terlonjak kaget apa yang ia pegang, lembut dan halus, tapi dingin. Lalu ia mendapati bahwa yang ia pegang adalah wajah.

Naruto meraba-raba lagi, ia mendapati ia membelai tubuh sempurna tanpa cacat, sampai ia merasakan bahwa kakilah yang ia injak tadi.

Tunggu, mana ada hantu tubuhnya sempurna tanpa cacat?

Naruto beruntung, menemukan senter. Segera ia menyalakannya..

"HINATA! Ya ampun kau pingsan!" seru pemuda jabrik itu. ia mengamati wajah pacar _kontrak_nya itu, sangat pucat, dan dingin. Mungkin ia terkena jebakan horor di sini, jadi mentalnya tidak kuat. Lagian, yang membuat Naruto tidak mengerti, kenapa Hinata meninggalkannya?

Wajah Naruto memerah menyadari tadi ia membelai tubuh Hinata, pantas saja ia merasakan memegang suatu gumpalan.. XD~ oh, ternyata kantung kainnya-lah gumpalan itu (?).

Di saat seperti ini, seorang Naruto masih bisa berpikir hentai.

Naruto lalu menggendong Hinata ala _bridal style_ sambil melangkahkan kakinya ke tangga menuju lantai dua. Petualangan menantimu lagi, Naruto, Hinata.

* * *

Di lantai dua hotel yang orang ngotot nyebutnya villa itu.

Hinata siuman di gendongan Naruto, wajahnya memerah mendapati digendong ala pengantinan XD. Degup jantung Hinata yang tadinya _shock _sampai pingsan di lantai satu, sudah normal. Ya bagaimana tidak, udah jauh-jauh kabur kayak kawin lari, yang digenggam malah tangan orang bermulut robek seperti Shinigami Ryuk (?).

Naruto tersenyum mendapati Hinata siuman, "syukurlah, aku khawatir sekali."

"T-Turunkan aku, Naruto-kun," pinta Hinata pelan. Naruto mengangguk. Lalu, setelah Hinata diturunkan dari gendongan Naruto, keduanya berjalan 'normal' lagi. Kini, keduanya sudah setengah lorong. Nomor kamar yang tertera sudah mencapai ratusan.

"Ruangan _office boy_, ya? Biasanya di ujung lorong," kata Naruto memecah keheningan. Hinata menghela napas.

"Pegang tanganku, siapa tahu wanita mitologi Jepang yang lehernya bisa memanjang itu akan menyerangmu," Naruto menakut-nakuti si gadis Indigo yang makin erat menggenggam lengan Naruto, membuat pemuda itu tersenyum. Ya, ia senang digenggam seperti itu. hangat dan terasa aman..

KRIEEK...

SYUUT

"Apa itu, _dattebayo_?!" kesekian kalinya Naruto dan Hinata mundur. Naruto menyorotkan sinar senternya ke segala arah. Sampai, tak sengaja di samping kanan mereka ia melihat wanita cantik menyeringai.

Naruto menyorotkan senternya ke kanan lagi, ke dalam kamar bernomor 118 itu yang pintunya terbuka. Wewangian khas kematian tercium..

Bulu kuduk merinding.

Mata safir Naruto membulat sempurna melihat pemandangan di depannya. Wanita berbaju kimono sedang duduk adem ayem di atas bantal Jepang. Yang membuat Naruto heran, kenapa lehernya panjang sekali? Kepalanya saja tidak kelihatan.

SYUUT.

"Hahaha.." kepala wanita berparas cantik itu muncul tiba-tiba, ya, hanya kepalanya saja, badan masih adem ayem di atas bantal yang ia duduki. Sedangkan lehernya memanjang dan memanjang...

"GYAAAAKK!"

Hinata refleks ikutan teriak karena kaget sama teriakan Naruto juga wanita mitologi Jepang yang _benar-benar _menampakkan diri, dilihat secara _live_, mata kepala sendiri, atau semacamnya. Meskipun mungkin itu jebakan atau buatan, rasanya benar-benar realistis...

Naruto lalu lari tunggang langgang, tak lupa menarik tangan Hinata supaya tuh anak gak ketinggalan e,e)a.

"N-Naruto-kun..!" jerit Hinata karena merasa pergelangan tangannya yang sakit—dampak tarikan maut Naruto. Naruto tidak merespons, ia terus berlari tanpa menoleh ke belakang. Sepertinya, sifat penakutnya kumat lagi (**1**).

"Naruto-kuuun.. berhenti.. aku melihat ruangan _office boy_," kata gadis indigo itu lagi, berhasil membuat Naruto menghentikan langkahnya.

"Oh, kita kelewatan, ya?" tanyanya sambil nyengir. Hinata mengangguk, lalu menunjukkan sebuah pintu bertuliskan 'yang tidak berkepentingan dilarang masuk.' Hinata positif pasti itu ruangannya.

Kedua pasangan itu mau tak mau kembali lagi demi mencapai tujuan. Mereka tetap bergandengan dengan tangan yang sama-sama dingin. Tak menyangka, tantangan kali ini bisa membuat seseorang jantungan. Dan hantu-hantu itu terlihat sangat nyata! Sehingga kita sempat berpikir ini tidak mungkin diciptakan oleh para guru.

Naruto membuka pintu ruangan itu, ternyata isinya lumayan sempit dan hanya ada sisa-sisa alat pembersih, seperti botol pembersih kaca, sapu tanpa ijuk (maksudnya hanya ada tongkatnya saja). Ada juga kardus-kardus bekas yang berdebu, sempat membuat Naruto batuk.

"S-sekarang.. m-mari kita cari kartu pertanyaannya, Hinata.." Naruto berkata lirih, takut kalau tiba-tiba ada hantu yang lompat dan berkata, "HA!" lalu disusul teriakan kaget Naruto.

Tumben kau bisa berpikir jernih, Naruto?

"_Hai_." Itu saja jawaban Hinata. Sekarang, waktunya mencari! Hinata dan Naruto memutuskan tak mencari sendiri-sendiri, tapi berbarengan. Tentu saja karena selain senternya cuma satu, mereka 'kan penakut..

Naruto memulai aksi dengan membongkar kardus-kardus berdebu, dan Hinata di dekatnya 'meneliti' botol-botol pembersih, siapa tahu kartunya di masukkan ke dalam botol.

Naruto tengah memperhatikan selembar kertas kosong di tangannya yang ia dapatkan dari sela-sela kardus, karena senternya sedang digunakan Hinata, ia tidak tahu apakah ini kartu pertanyaan atau bukan. Dan jawabannya bukan, karena setelah itu Hinata mengaku sudah menemukan kartunya. Jadi, kertas yang ia pegang langsung dimasukkan ke dalam kantong kain.

"Ini dia ketemu!" seru Hinata saat mendapatkan selembar kertas dari dalam sebuah botol berslogan, 'Bersih bening seperti tanpa kaca~'

"Benarkah?" Naruto ikut menengok penemuan Hinata yang sudah di sorot cahaya senter dari tangan mungilnya. Kartu itu sudah agak basah, membuat Naruto berpikir geblek benar guru yang menyembunyikan kartu itu ke dalam sebuah botol yang masih ada airnya sedikit..

Di luar sana, Asuma Sensei bersin.

"Bahasa Inggris!" seru Hinata berbinar-binar. Ia mencintai Bahasa Inggris ketimbang murid-murid lainnya yang merasa repot. Kenapa repot, karena yang mengajar itu Chiyo Sensei yang sudah tua, jadi lemot ._.

"Bacalah, aku benci bahasa asing itu," kata Naruto malas.

Jauh di sana, penemu Bahasa Inggris (?) batuk.

"_Okay, let's see_..." belum baca Hinata udah ber-Inggris ria. Lalu setelah mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali, ia mulai bersuara,

"Astaga apa segampang ini? Isian lagi!"

"Jangan sombong!" seru Naruto, ia merebut kartu pertanyaan itu lalu mulai membaca.

**Jawab terlebih dahulu sebelum membalik kertas ini! Apa Bahasa Inggris dari:**

**1. Rindu?**

"Hahah, iya iya gampang," Naruto salah tingkah sendiri di balas dengusan kesal Hinata. Lalu ia dan Hinata menjawab malas, "_Miss_."

Mereka membaca lanjutannya.

**2. Aku merindukanmu?**

"_I miss you_," ujar Hinata cepat. Lalu Naruto tersenyum lembut kepadanya, senyum yang sudah lama Hinata tidak lihat sejak banyak pertengkaran mereka terjadi. Pipi Hinata merona merah, ya, ia _memang _sudah lama merindukan senyuman itu.

"Terima kasih sudah merindukanku," goda Naruto, senyumannya berubah menjadi cengiran. Pipi Hinata tambah merona hebat, ini yang jahil Naruto, atau si pembuat pertanyaan? Atau mereka bersekongkol? Yang benar saja.

"L-lanjut," kata Hinata sambil merebut kertas yang tadinya berada di tangan Naruto.

**3. Aku terlalu amat sangat merindukanmu sekali dan berharap kau datang kemari dengan membawa cinta dan kasihmu?**

"Ngemiss-ngemiss," jawab Naruto cuek.

"Bukan, Naruto-kun," tegur Hinata sambil tersenyum geli. Naruto ikut tersenyum.

"Bercanda," kata pemuda itu singkat. "Kalau begitu apa yang benarnya?"

"Penyusunan kalimatnya tidak efektif dan salah, jadi aku tidak tahu persis jika diterjemahkan dalam Bahasa Inggris," ungkap Hinata sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya, padahal dalam hati dia memang tidak tahu Bahasa Inggris-nya. _Man!_ Mereka 'kan sudah SMA, kelas 2 lagi!

Naruto hanya manggut-manggut.

"Langsung saja lihat dibalik kertasnya!" usulnya, karena Hinata juga menyerah jadi mereka sepakat langsung membalikkan kertasnya.

"Ah, ya, ini jawabannya," gumam mereka serempak, sebelum saling bertatapan dan menyembunyikan rona merah tipis di wajah.

**Jawaban:**

**1. **_**Miss**_

**2. **_**I miss you**_

**3. Ngemiss-ngemiss**

Naruto dan Hinata _sweatdropped_.

"Benar juga jawabanmu," ujar Hinata heran sembari mengernyitkan alis. Naruto-lah yang sekarang tersenyum geli. Ia memperhatikan bagian bawah kertas itu, lalu membacanya keras-keras.

**NB. Karena ini pertanyaan isian dan saya yakin pada kagak tahu Bahasa Inggris yang nomor tiga termasuk saya (?),**

"G*BLEK! MODUS BANGET!" si Naruto langsung mencak-mencak karena merasa tertipu. Padahal dia belum lanjutin baca, jadi ini tugas Hinata.

**Dan karena saya sudah ditunjuk sebagai pembuat pertanyaan, saya bisa memerintahkan kamu apa saja! Hahaha!**

"Ini siapa yang bikin?" Hinata juga mulai emosian.

**SO, saya perintahkan kamu untuk keluar dari villa atau hotel nista ini! Sekarang! NOW! Jika tidak,**_** I'll come to your deepest nightmare**_**!**

**Salam kuku,**

**Freddie Krueger from Elm Street **(2)

"..."

"..."

"Ini bercanda 'kan?"

"Tidak."

"Tidak, ya? Oke. Eh? K-kenapa begitu?"

"Kita harus keluar, Hinata-chan."

Naruto menghela napas, dari nada ucapannya ia benar-benar kecewa. Tanpa alasan pun ia menambah sufiks '-chan' dalam membalas Hinata. Hinata tidak mempermasalahkan itu. Ia tahu Naruto pasti kecewa, setelah perjuangannya melawan ketakutannya terhadap hantu, dan sekarang, seperti yang dikatakan Tsunade-sensei, mereka harus keluar dengan tangan kosong.

"Umm.. baiklah.." balas Hinata pelan. Naruto menoleh dengan wajah pucat.

"TIDAK MUNGKIN DI SINI ADA FREDDIE! TIDAK! TIDAK! AYO KITA KELUAR!"

Lalu jadilah Hinata di seret mencari jalan keluar oleh Naruto yang sifat penakutnya kambuh lagi saat mendengar nama 'Freddie Krueger.' Mereka terpaksa melewati lorong-lorong sebelumnya yang banyak hantu jelek berkeliaran. Maaf, pengecualian wanita di kamar 118.

"Mampir duluu.." kata seorang wanita cantik di kamar 118, yang sebelumnya menjadi tersangka sebagai wanita mitologi jepang berleher panjang oleh Naruto dan Hinata.

"Tidak, terima kasih," di jawab lagi sama Naruto! Gak sadar kali ya ditawarin sama hantu. Tapi masih mending sih, daripada di jawab "Oke."

Hinata mengekpresikan wajah _sweatdrop_ seperti ("-_-)

Mereka terus berlari hingga menuruni tangga ke lantai satu. Di situ hantu bermulut robek kembali datang untuk menganggu mereka.

"Ryuk, dicariin Light sama Misa, pergi sana," usir Naruto sambil terus berlari melewati hantu tersangka Shinigami Ryuk yang di kepalanya ada tanda tanya besar.

Hantu bisa bingung?

Hinata kembali memasang wajah ("-_-)

Lorong akhirnya terlewati dan terlihatlah sinar bulan dari pintu masuk hotel. Hati Naruto dan Hinata bersorak riang, mereka akan mengakhiri permainan menyeramkan ini walau tanpa mendapat tiket emas.

"Naruto? Hinata?" Tsunade Sensei yang menjaga di depan pintu bersama beberapa guru lainnya, mengernyit heran. Mata Naruto berbinar, mereka sudah benar-benar di luar!

'Freddie takkan menggangguku!' batin Naruto lega, tanpa menyadari Hinata sudah seperti ( _ ) karena di seret-seret olehnya.

Di luar sana juga, beberapa pasangan sudah ada. Beberapa diantara mereka sedang sibuk dengan Kakashi-Sensei, mengobrol ria. Mereka juga menunjukkan tiket emasnya.

Hei, itu pasangan Neji dan Tenten.

Naruto melihat ke sekeliling lagi. Ada pasangan Sasuke, Sakura, Deidara dan Ino yang sedang tergelak bersama di bawah sebuah pohon, kecuali Sasuke yang selalu jaim tentunya.

Ino menoleh ke Naruto dan Hinata yang teler, lalu melambaikan tangannya.

"Oii.. kemarilah.."

Dengan semangat hari Kiamat (?), Naruto dan Hinata menghampiri sahabat-sahabat mereka. Sakura menyambut riang.

"Hei! Dapat tiket emas?"

"Tidak." sahut Naruto dan Hinata malas dan serempak.

"Kena jebakan?"

"Ya."

"Pertanyaannya gampang?"

"Tergantung."

"Kalian kenapa sih?"

"Tidak."

"Hn."

"Tidak."

"Gak ada yang nanya," Ino _sweatdropped. _"Kurasa kalian lagi shock. Oh iya, kumpulkan dulu kantong kain dan senternya."

Bagai robot, kedua makhluk itu mengangguk lalu ngacir ke tempat Kakashi-sensei.

"Hei, lemas sekali," sapa Tenten riang seperti biasa. Naruto menoleh setelah memberikan kantong kain ke Kakashi-Sensei yang setia dengan novel dewasanya.

"Ya, bagaimana? Jebakannya terlalu horror! Ada orang bermulut robek seperti Shinigami Ryuk, lalu ada wanita mitologi Jepang, lalu bayangan orang gantung diri, lalu potongan tubuh manusia di atas kasur, belum lagi darahnya, lalu kartu pertanyaan kami ditulis oleh seseorang yang mengaku-ngaku Freddie Elm Street! Bayangkan! Dia menyuruh kami keluar dari hotel atau villa nista itu, jika tidak, dia akan mampir di mimpi buruk kami walau ini bukan di Elm Street! Huh!" mampus, Naruto jadi curcol.

"B-Betul!" dukung Hinata karena bingung mau ngomong apa. Neji, Tenten, dan Kakashi mengernyit heran.

"Jebakan kami tidak sehorror itu," kata Neji dan Tenten serempak. Giliran Naruto dan Hinata yang mengernyit heran.

"Ya, kami pihak guru memang memberi potongan tubuh manusia palsu di beberapa kamar, dan Freddie palsu di kartu pertanyaanmu, selebihnya yang kau sebutkan, tidak ada," balas Kakashi Sensei sembari menutup novelnya.

Naruto dan Hinata menganga.

"Aku tahu kau bercanda," ujar Naruto sambil tertawa palsu. Kakashi menggeleng.

"Benar, aku jujur. Tanya saja Tsunade Sensei!" jawab Kakashi, sambil memeriksa isi kantong kain milik pasangan Naruto dan Hinata yang sedang merinding ria. "Oh, dengan menemui hantu beneran, kalian cukup hebat bisa menemukan tiket emas!"

"Oh, jadi yang tadi kumasukkan dari sela-sela kardus itu tiket emas, ya?" gumam Naruto tanpa ada perasaan bangga, matanya melirik ke atas sambil memelet-meletkan lidah. Sedangkan Hinata udah pucat duluan.

"Eh, t-tunggu .. H-Hannt-tu..b-bene-ran..?!" seru Naruto seakan mengerti pikiran Hinata.

1

2

3

"GYAAAAAAH!"

Bruk.

Pingsan dengan tidak elit.

"Siapa itu?" tanya Shion yang baru saja keluar dari pintu hotel bersama Kiba. Otomatis mereka menoleh serempak ke sumber perhatian.

"Nyaaaak! Naruto-kun pingsan bersama gadis odong itu! Aku harus memberi tahu ketua klubku!" gadis berambut pirang panjang pucat itu berlari ke arah villa yang ia tempati, meninggalkan Kiba yang cengo'.

"Oh iya, dia 'kan masuk dalam klub Naruto fans," gerutu Kiba, berjalan pelan ke villa sambil memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku. "Fangirls Naruto memang aneh. Membentuk sebuah klub gak jelas demi mendapatkan Naruto. Semenjak ia punya pacar, kegiatan mereka jadi 'Hiatus', kecuali Akane..." ia bergumam sendiri, lalu menjentikkan jarinya.

"Oh iya! Akane! Aku harus menginformasikan hasil kegiatan mata-mataku sejak tadi!"

Lalu pemuda jabrik coklat itu ikut berlari ke dalam villa untuk mencari Akane dan Karin.

* * *

"_Ne_, aku agak heran sama Naruto dan Hinata," ujar Sakura memulai pembicaraan sejak perhatian mereka tertuju terhadap pingsannya NaruHina. Yang lain antusias, kecuali Sasuke yang mulai mengerti arah pembicaraan Sakura.

"Saat di lantai satu, aku dan Sasuke-kun baru masuk ke villa itu, kami melihat Naruto mencium Hinata untuk menenangkannya!" seru Sakura bersemangat.

"Itu doang?" cerocos Deidara bosan.

"Tidak, _baka_," Sakura melirik Sasuke sebentar, "kami melihat mereka berteriak kaget saat menyorotkan senter ke kamar.. err.. 54, mungkin? Lalu mereka mundur, dan membuat pintu kamar di belakang mereka hancur. Sesaat kemudian, mereka berteriak dan kabur lagi. Padahal tidak ada apa-apa di situ!"

"Kulihat Hinata kabur duluan dan tampak mengenggam orang padahal tidak ada siapa-siapa, ia lalu meninggalkan Naruto," untuk pertama kalinya si Uchiha ikut menjelaskan walaupun pendek juga. Sakura menangguk setuju.

"Mereka sama sekali tidak menyadari pasangan-pasangan di sekitar mereka."

"Aku juga melihat mereka di lantai dua!" seru Ino semangat. Sakura dan Sasuke mendengarkan antusias.

"Dari tangga, mereka hanya lewat tanpa menyadari keberadaanku dengan Ino. Nyapa aja enggak, beberapa saat kemudian, aku dan Ino mendengar mereka teriak lagi. Huh, benar-benar aneh," Deidara ikut menjelaskan dengan ekspresi (-_-).

Lalu mereka terdiam sejenak.

"Yah, begitulah. Eh, aku akan kembali ke kamarku dulu, sebelumnya mencari Neji. _Jaa matte ne_," pamit Ino sembari bangkit dari duduknya. Disusul oleh teman-temannya yang lain yang sudah capek mental dan fisik.

"Err, Sasuke-kun, bagaimana nanti, kira-kira pukul 9-an, kita mengunjungi Naruto dan Hinata?"

Pemuda berambut raven itu menoleh, melihat pacarnya tersenyum. Ia menghela napas, "Baiklah. Ingat, pukul 9, di depan kamar mereka."

* * *

Di dalam kamar villa.

"Ungh.." gadis indigo itu menggeliat di atas ranjangnya. Lalu terpekik kecil mendapati ada orang lain di sampingnya.

"N-Naruto-kun kenapa tidur di sini?" seru Hinata sambil melirik jam tangannya. Pukul 9 malam, hampir pukul 10. Ah, ya, ia tadi bermain games horror pada waktu maghrib, selesai pada pukul..., entahlah. Lalu ia dan Naruto pingsan, tiba-tiba sudah ada di kamar villa.

"Terima kasih yang sudah membawa kami ke sini," gumam Hinata sambil menengadah.

Di luar sana, Iruka dan Ebisu Sensei bersin.

"Hooaahmm.. ini sudah pagi ya? Eh, mendung ya? Kok gelap?" Naruto bangkit dari kematian—maksudnya bangkit dari tidurnya, lalu mengerjap-ngerjap memandang Hinata. Hinata merasa risih dipandangi seperti itu.

"Sejak kapan kita tidur seranjang?"

BLUSH.

"Enghh, t-tidak tahu! Sebelumnya ada yang membawa kita ke sini setelah pingsan!" sergah Hinata sambil mengibas-ibaskan tangannya. Ia menunduk malu, seperti biasa, untuk menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya.

"Ah, ya," kata Naruto pelan, hampir berbisik. "Aku tidak boleh tidur bersama pacar orang."

"Eh?" Hinata tidak mengerti.

"Iya, kau 'kan pacar Kiba," jawab Naruto heran. Hinata mengernyit.

"Tidak," balas Hinata ikut bingung. "Justru aku yang harus berkata seperti itu, kau 'kan pacar Akane," ujarnya agak kecewa. Naruto memasang raut wajah benar-benar bingung.

"Apa kau bodoh?" tanya Naruto, "Mana mungkin aku menyukainya gadis sepertinya!"

"Tapi .. kata Kiba-kun.."

"Oh.." Naruto menepuk jidatnya, ia lalu memasang pose berpikir, sesaat kemudian membuka suara. "Kita di adu domba, kau tahu?"

"Hah?" gadis itu melongo heran. Naruto memonyongkan bibir, membuat Hinata gemas setengah idup.

"Kau tidak sadar?"

"Tidak terlalu."

"Tapi kau percaya aku, kan?"

"Ya, karena aku sempat heran. Jika kau berpacaran dengan Akane, kenapa tidak langsung bilang saja ke Sakura dan Sasuke, pake acara ngaku-ngaku sebagai pacarku."

"Yah, terserahlah, pokoknya aku tidak menyukai Akane."

"Lalu, siapa yang kau sukai?" tanya Hinata. Ia hanya iseng saja, tapi di dalam hatinya, ia mengharapkan namanya disebut oleh pemuda pujaannya yang belakangan ini sering bertengkar dengannya. Tidak sering juga sih.. amit-amit deh, Hinata bisa gantung diri karena stress.

"S-sudahlah, kau akan tahu.." ucap Naruto pelan, ia agak menundukkan kepalanya. Mata safirnya menyiratkan kekecewaan. "Sementara ini, kita hanya pacar kontrak, _dattebayo_. Ingat, hanya demi Sakura-chan dan Sasuke."

"..."

"..."

"APA?! KONTRAK?!"

BRAK!

"Aa, _ittai desu neee..._"

"Hei, siapa kal—"

"H-haloo," seorang gadis dan seorang pemuda nyengir kuda. Mereka saling bertindihan karena mendobrak pintu kamar Naruto dan Hinata yang lupa di kunci. Naruto dan Hinata yang awalnya pengen mencak-mencak, langsung menciut, setelah mengetahui siapa yang pelaku 'pendobrakan'.

"Ketahuan nguping deh ..."

"Nguping?! Kalian d-dengar semuanya?!" seru Hinata kaget. Gadis dan pemuda itu menangguk malas, dalam posisi bertindihan masih saja bisa menopang dagu.

"Kalian pacar kontrak?"

"Ya."

Naruto dan Hinata berpandangan, menyadari apa yang mereka jawab dari pertanyaan retorika itu.

"Ups..."

* * *

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**A/N: **

**(1) **Di sini Naruto memang agak penakut soal hantu, baca chapter 1 :)

**(2) **Freddie Krueger adalah tokoh fiksi yang suka muncul di mimpi buruk di film horror '_A Nightmare of Elm Street_', kalo gak salah produksi 1994? Lupa. _Search _aja di Google ^^b Yama belum pernah nonton, tapi tahu 'penampakan'nya gimana.

**Gyaaa, akhirnya selesai. Pegel! *panggil tukang pijet* *ngomong sementara dipijet* Pasti pada tahu siapa yang ngedobrak pintu, 'kan?! Itu pertanyaan gampang! Oh iya, minna-san, di chap sebelumnya, Karin berkata bahwa Akane tidak ada di anime manapun. Sebenarnya ada, walaupun hanya di Manga Miiko karya Ono Eriko. Seorang cewek bernama Akane ada di vol. 19, kalo gak salah. Cari sendiri ya? XP**

**Jadi, bagaimana pendapat kalian tentang horrornya? Gak serem ya.. *pundung di pojokan lalu diketawain tukang pijet***

**Lagian, ini kan gak horror-horror amat. Dan emang gak masuk akal, kenapa Naruto dan Hinata doang yang ngeliat hantu BENERAN. Tujuan Yama di sini, supaya mereka lebih deket dan bersatu lagi, gitu. Kalo jebakannya yang ala guru, pasti nyari ruangannya individual ^^'a. Betul gak? Betul aja dah! *ditimpuk jerigen bensin***

**Makasih yang udah nge-review, alert, baca, atau **_**silent reader**_** sekalipun. Bukannya Yama belagu gimana, tapi mendukung semangat Yama untuk melanjutkan chap depan^^**

**Tukang Pijet : **_**So, **_**ripiw egein? :p**


	8. The Truth!

**A/N: Hai.. Yama **_**is back**_**! *watados*. Gak apdet lama karena asik mudik :p. Yama ganti **_**penname**_**, YBuitenZ'Org. Y-nya itu singkatan dari 'Yama', jadi tetep panggil saya Yama yaa.. Kalo ada yang mauu siih.. *mainin tanah*.**

**Banyak banget ide berjejalan di otak Yama selama mau buat chap ini-_- jadi rada lupa lanjutannya-_- tapi dah inget kok *starry eyes*. Yang bikin ane inget untuk lanjutin, pas itu ane main(?) ke toko DVD, nemu deh film Jepang judulnya 'SADAKO', dan pemerannya itu namanya AKANE! Terus pas main(?) **_**Google**_**, nemu anime judulnya Ramon 1/2(?), lupa namanya-_-, pokoknya pemeran ceweknya Akane.**

**Enjoy ;p**

**.**

**SUMMARY:**

"_Sementara ini, kita hanya pacar kontrak, dattebayo. Ingat, hanya demi Sakura-chan dan Sasuke."_

"_APA?! KONTRAK?!"_

_BRAK!_

"_Aa, ittai desu neee..."_

"_Hei, siapa kal—"_

"_H-haloo," seorang gadis dan seorang pemuda nyengir kuda. Mereka saling bertindihan karena mendobrak pintu kamar Naruto dan Hinata yang lupa di kunci. Naruto dan Hinata yang awalnya pengen mencak-mencak, langsung menciut._

"_Ketahuan nguping deh ..."_

"_Nguping?! Kalian d-dengar semuanya?!" seru Hinata kaget. Gadis dan pemuda itu menangguk malas._

"_Kalian pacar kontrak?"_

"_Ya."_

_Naruto dan Hinata berpandangan, menyadari apa yang mereka jawab dari pertanyaan retorika itu._

"_Ups..."_

**.**

**.**

**WARNING!**

**Kalau ada kemiripan ide, maaf! Tapi Yama TAK AKAN pernah menyontek ide! OOC, AU, Typo(s), alur cepat mungkin, **_**no haters **_**NaruHina **_**allowed**_**! DLDR! Beberapa **_**slight pair**_**.**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Kishimoto-Sensei, **_**this story is mine.**_

**GENRE:**

**Macem-macem=w=**

**MAIN CHARA:**

**Naruto U. Hinata H.**

**.**

**.**

**My Girlfriend**

**.**

**.**

Sang pelaku pendobrakan—Sakura dan Sasuke tampak kaget.

"Sia-sialah perjuangan kita, Sasuke-kun," Sakura mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar sebelum berpaling melirik Sasuke yang berwajah masam. Sasuke balas melirik Sakura dengan lebih tajam. Karena tak mau kalah, Sakura balas melotot.

Lalu mereka pelotot-pelototan.

"_Game _ini tidak lucu," dengus si pemuda raven yang membuat Sakura malu sendiri karena bertingkah konyol. Sakura nyengir kuda.

"Lagian yang bikin ide itu aku, tahu!" seru Sasuke sambil bangkit dari jatuhnya, sempat membuat RUM*R terpana, kenapa Sasuke bisa sedangkan dia juga terjatuh dan gak bisa bangkit lagi? Berarti posisi dia terpana sekarang adalah tengkurap.

o.O?

"Ya, ya, ya," Sakura memutar bola matanya. Ia melirik Naruto dan Hinata yang menatap Sasuke dan Sakura heran. "Kenapa kalian?"

"Ide, katamu tadi?" tanya Naruto pelan. "Kalian bekerja sama?"

"Hn," jawab Sasuke, menatap Sakura seperti mengatakan 'jelaskan-semuanya.' Lalu dibalas anggukan Sakura.

"_Well_, saat Sasuke mengira kau adalah gay, ia hanya ingin membuatmu kalah dan mengakui kau adalah gay," jelas Sakura sambil duduk di tepian ranjang sebelah Hinata. Kedua pasangan itu tampak bingung, terlihat dari sorot matanya. Sebelum mereka bertanya, Sakura menjelaskan lagi.

"Dia ingin menjahilimu, Naruto! Tapi ia cukup kaget kau tiba-tiba ngaku punya pacar! Nah, supaya percaya, dia menyuruhmu untuk membuktikan bahwa itu bukan pacar dadakan. Kami agak percaya kalian pacaran karena Naruto berani mencium Hinata," kata Sakura sambil melirik Hinata yang pipinya memerah, mengingat _first kiss_-nya di ambil oleh pemuda yang ia sukai. Sakura melanjutkan dengan semangat. Sedangkan wajah Sasuke pucat.

"Entah apa yang membuat Sasuke punya ide akting pingsan tanpa alasan yang logis. Ia memberi isyarat padaku saat kalian berciuman.. dan aku di suruh dia berakting bahwa—kejadian pingsannya itu betulan, karena ia ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganku. Syukurlah, anehnya ambulans datang. Ia memang di masukkan ke dalam ambulans, tapi diturunkan di kantin atas permintaannya. Aku juga pura-pura pingsan, aku sadar bahwa seseorang membawaku ke UKS. Setelah kalian pergi, aku buru-buru kabur mencari Sasuke, aku menemukannya dia berada di kantin," jelas Sakura panjang lebar sambil melihat wajah Sasuke yang merah padam karena malu.

_Hilang sudah harga diriku dan Uchiha_, batinnya.

"Ternyata aktingku dan Sasuke-kun sangat bagus!" jerit Sakura bangga, mengambil kesimpulan.

"Aktingnya buruk," gumam Naruto geleng-geleng kepala.

"Lanjutkan," kata Hinata tiba-tiba yang dari tadi fokus mendengarkan.

"Di kantin kami hanya mengobrol tentang kejadian tadi," sela Sasuke yang duduk di sofa. Sakura mengangguk membenarkan.

"Jadi, saat itu—di depan toilet, kau berbohong dengan mengatakan Sasuke sudah keluar dari rumah sakit?" selidik Hinata dibalas anggukan Sakura. "Pantas kau juga ikut-ikutan menambahkan 'tanpa alasan yang logis' di kalimatmu."

"Ya, haha.. untuk menutupi kebohongan!" seru Sakura dengan senyum lebar. "Tanganku di belakang membentuk huruf 'X' kok! Kalo gak bohong nanti ketahuan."

"Lalu, apa saat di kantin kau melihat kami berdua?"

"Hah? Tidak," jawab Sakura sambil mengernyit. Sasuke tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Baguslah," keduanya menghela napas.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Sakura kepo, siapa tahu ada berita bagus untuk diberitahu ke Ino.

"Gaak," Naruto melirik ke atas sambil siul-siul.

"Aku melihatnya, karena dari kemarin aku memata-matai kalian," kata Sasuke tiba-tiba. Naruto menoleh lambat-lambat ke sofa tempat Sasuke duduk. Sasuke menyeringai.

"Kalian sering sekali bertengkar, lalu berbaikan. Itu sempat membuatku curiga, tapi aku tidak member—"

"KENAPA KAU TIDAK MEMBERITAHUKU, _BAKA_?!" potong Sakura berapi-api sambil mencak-mencak.

"Merepotkan, kau akan blak-blakan menanyai Naruto. Jadi aku memata-matai mereka tanpa sepengetahuanmu," jawab Sasuke kalem dan datar.

"Oh.. hehe," Sakura garuk-garuk kepala belakang—kikuk—sambil tersenyum sok imut. Sasuke menghela napas.

"Kalian itu _miss-communication_ dan menyimpulkan sesuatu seenak jidat Sakura, tanpa mengonfirmasi satu sama lain. Kunci dari kuatnya suatu hubungan adalah keterbukaan," Sasuke malah menasihati, menghiraukan Sakura yang kembali mencak-mencak karena jidatnya di sebut.

"Hah ... Kalian ternyata pacar kontrak," Sasuke merebahkan diri di sofa dengan lengan di kepala sebagai bantal. "Tapi kurasa kalian saling mencintai, terlihat dari sikap kalian."

DEG.

'_Dia meramal lagi!'_ batin Naruto.

"Kalian deg-degan?" tanya pemuda raven itu dengan mata tertutup.

Kedua pasangan itu refleks memalingkan wajah karena malu.

"Dobe, akui saja, dan tembak _beneran _si Hinata itu," kata Sasuke sambil menoleh sedikit ke kedua pasangan itu. Sakura sendiri tak mau ambil pusing, dengan lancang dia merebahkan diri di ranjang Naruto dan Hinata dengan posisi menyamping. Tapi, _that's Sakura for you_, jadi pasangan 'kontrak' itu tidak protes.

"Teme," geram Naruto sambil meremas ujung sprai ranjang.

"Pikirkan baik-baik, Dobe, tak mungkin Hinata yang memulai. Dia itu cewek."

Naruto refleks melirik Hinata yang menunduk dengan pipi yang memerah.

"Kesempatan itu cuma satu."

Naruto memeras otak untuk mencerna perkataan Sasuke yang—menurutnya—sok tahu tapi ada benarnya juga. Apa dia berniat menjahili Naruto lagi? Naruto harus memeras otak kalau begitu.

"Atau Hinata akan direbut Kiba. Lalu Akane dengan bebas mengejarmu."

"Cukup! Kau tahu darimana semua itu, TEME?!" seru Naruto kesal, "Aku tak mau dipermainkan lagi!" serunya menambahkan sambil berdiri dari tepian ranjang dan menunjuk Sasuke dengan jari telunjuknya.

Yang ditunjuk hanya menyeringai.

"Begitu juga Hinata, ia tak mau cintanya dipermainkan, apalagi olehmu."

DEG.

Jantung Naruto deg-degan lagi, tubuhnya serasa merinding dari ujung kaki ke atas kepala. Di hatinya, perasaan bersalah muncul. Tapi ada juga perasaan senang, jika benar Hinata juga mencintainya. Ia bisa menilai dari sikap gadis pendiam yang agak pemalu itu. Tapi ia harus punya bukti nyata. Akan menyakitkan jika menembak tapi akhirnya ditolak.

"Kurasa tak ada yang perlu ku beritahu lagi. Oh, ingat, Dobe-chan, aku memata-mataimu seperti yang kukatakan tadi, jadi jangan heran atas pernyataanku," kata Sasuke datar, tapi agak menekan kata 'Dobe-chan' sambil menggendong Sakura yang ketiduran di ranjang NaruHina, lalu menghilang di balik pintu kamar mereka.

Hening.

"Dobe-chan? Dia pikir aku ini apa," gumam Naruto sangat pelan, yang terlihat hanya gerak mulutnya saja. Hinata mengangkat wajahnya, menatap mata biru Naruto yang tersimpan banyak harapan.

"N-Naruto-k-kun.."

Naruto balas menatap gadis indigo yang sangat ingin ia miliki sambil tersenyum canggung. Tampak gadis itu tersenyum miris sambil memainkan kedua telunjuknya. _Makin manis saja! _Pikir pemuda itu.

"Y-ya?" Ia tertular gagap.

"Ano.. aku tidur di sofa saj—"

"Tidak. Aku tidur di sofa, kau di kasur. Paham?" potong pemuda jabrik itu dengan tatapan serius, gagapnya hilang seketika.

"Kenap—"

"Karena kau nanti masuk angin. Di sofa itu dingin. Kita masih ada kegiatan besok hari, nanti kau sakit!" jelas Naruto yang lagi-lagi memotong perkataan Hinata. Hinata mengangguk lemah, ia tak mau terlibat argumen lagi dengan pemuda yang ia sayangi.

Hinata melihat jam tangan putihnya, menunjukkan pukul 10 malam.

"_O-Oyasuminasai_," ucapnya pelan, lalu berbaring di kasur dan membungkus dirinya dengan selimut. Naruto refleks tersenyum.

"Ya." Ucapnya tak kalah pelan, ia berbaring di sofa dan menepuk kedua tangannya. Lampu kamar mereka pun padam, dan yang tertangkap mata sekarang adalah kegelapan.

.

.

"Jadi, mereka baikan lagi, ya?" Akane menyeruput coklat panasnya dan menaikkan kakinya ke atas meja di depannya. Kiba melakukan hal yang sama sambil menyeruput kopinya.

Ya, mereka sedang berada di taman depan villa untuk berdiskusi, tentunya. Hanya berdua saja, karena Karin menolak untuk ikut. Sudah ngantuk, alasannya. Diiyakan oleh Akane, karena sisi egonya mengatakan Karin tak terlalu membantu mereka, kata lainnya sih tak berguna.

"Kau tahu, Akane?" Kiba meletakkan cangkir—uhuk—plastik kopinya yang sudah tinggal setengah ke atas meja. "Rasanya aku tak terlalu tertarik dengan Hinata lagi."

"Aku sudah putus asa, Kiba," lirih Akane sambil menunduk. Ia menggoyang-goyangkan _hot chocolate_-nya. "Padahal aku menyukainya segenap hatiku. Sedangkan mereka 'kan cuma kontrak! Apa ia bisa memilih antara yang tulus atau tidak?" lanjutnya.

Pemuda penyuka anjing itu tidak mengatakan apa-apa, namun mendongak ke atas untuk melihat langit malam. Malam ini cukup cerah, bintang-bintang bertaburan dengan indah dan ada bulan purnama terlihat jelas. Kiba tersenyum kecil.

"Kurasa ini terakhir kalinya aku mengejarnya sejak SMP," Akane meneguk _hot chocolate_-nya lagi sampai habis. Ia meletakkannya ke atas meja. "Aku bukan untuknya."

"Kau sadar juga, ya! Aku juga sudah bosan," celetuk Kiba akhirnya, membuat Akane mingkem. Pemuda itu menyeruput kopinya lagi. "Karena aku selalu memata-matai mereka, aku bisa menyimpulkan sesuatu, mereka sebenarnya saling peduli dan menyukai," ia menambahkan. Akane serius mendengarkan.

"Training Motivasi ini benar-benar menyadarkanku untuk berhenti mengejar dan memaksa. Kurasa aku mengikuti keegoisanku selama ini," katanya lagi. "Coba kau pikirkan, apa untungnya bagi kita? Sepertinya kau juga sudah menyadarinya saat kita melihat Hinata sesenggukan di sebuah gazebo. Kenapa dia menangis? Karena kesalah pahaman mengenai Naruto, dan secara tidak langsung kita! Kita sudah mengadu dombanya."

Kiba menyeruput kopinya untuk kesekian kalinya. "Intinya, mereka sudah saling menyukai sejak awal. Mereka sedih, tentu saja, karena merasa sakit hati. Sakit hati karena kesalah pahaman itu!" Kiba meletakkan cangkir kopinya yang sudah kosong di sebelah cangkir Akane.

"Kau cerdas dalam menyusun rencana, Akane. Rencana licik dan penuh keegoisan. Bodohnya aku bisa menurutimu dulu, kurasa kita harus menghentikan semua ini."

Kiba mendongakkan wajah Akane ke langit malam yang cerah.

"Naruto hanya satu diantara ribuan orang," Kiba menunjuk bintang yang sinarnya terang. "Tapi di dunia ini bukan hanya Naruto, masih ada yang lain, dan kau bisa pilih _dia_." Sekarang ia menunjuk bintang lain yang tak kalah terangnya.

"Lagian, kalian 'kan sama-sama Uzumaki, satu keturunan. Berarti saudara jauh dong? Kau menyukai saudara jauh?"

Akane melongo, jika ditafsirkan ia mengatakan 'Hah? Baru nyadar!' dan mata Kiba sekarang membentuk 'minus'.

"Dia _benar-benar _Uzumaki? Tapi rambutnya kuning, kupikir ia Namikaze!"

"Lihat saja di nama absennya!" cerocos Kiba sambil melipat tangan di dada.

"Iya aku tahu, tapi kupikir ia hanya ngaku-ngaku saja.." Akane memasang pose berpikir, lalu ia digeplak oleh Kiba.

"Aaah, dasar!" komentar pemuda itu sambil tertawa tertahan. "Lo geblek juga ye! Nama gak bisa diganti hanya sekedar pengakuan sepihak!" desisnya pedas, tapi tidak ditanggapi Akane.

Gadis itu tertawa kecil, ia tersenyum ke arah Kiba. Senyum tulus yang tak pernah dilihat Kiba sekalipun yang biasanya seringai, tanpa sadar wajah tampannya memerah namun tersamarkan dengan tato ungu di pipinya. Tiba-tiba si gadis langsung memeluk dan agak meremas jaket hitam Kiba.

"Terima kasih kealimanmu, atau apalah. Aku tahu siapa yang akan kupilih," bisiknya, membuat Kiba nyengir lebar ke-GR-an.

"Siapa?" tanyanya kepo, setelah gadis Uzumaki itu melepaskan pelukannya.

"Nanti kau tahuuu~" sikap centil Akane kumat, ia mengerjapkan sebelah matanya. Kiba mual tiba-tiba.

"Hei, bagaimana kalau kita ke kamar mereka?" tawar Akane dengan seringai jahil ala Suigetsu. Kiba mengangguk, entah kenapa. Ia hanya mau saja, tak ada alasan khusus. Tapi setelah berpikir ...

"Kau mau minta maaf?" tanya Kiba dengan tampang inosen.

"Masa aku mengakuinya begitu saja seperti 'Aku mengadu domba kalian, sori ye!', mana harga diriku?!" seru Akane, ia bangkit dari kursinya dan menepuk-nepuk rok _jeans _belakangnya. Kiba nyengir.

"Memangnya kau punya harga diri?" desis Kiba sangat pelan, lalu terdiam karena tak tahu harus ngomong apa lagi, tapi entah kenapa ia senang, sikap Akane yang dulu—yang judes, centil, tapi sebenarnya baik itu muncul lagi.

Lalu kedua orang tak bertanggung jawab itu masuk ke dalam villa tanpa membawa cangkir—uhuk—plastik mereka.

.

.

Sudah 15 menit, Naruto tak bisa tidur, bukan karena hawa dingin buatan AC atau masalah tempat ia berbaring saat ini. Posisinya sudah nyaman, ia memakai jaket dan kaus kaki agar tak kedinginan. Bantalnya juga ada, ya bantal dari kamar ini, lah. Tiap kamar disediakan dua bantal, pas untuk Naruto dan Hinata.

Naruto menatap langit-langit kamar yang gelap, matanya belum terlalu ngantuk. Ia banyak pikiran, ia meresapi dan mencerna nasihat Sasuke, mau tak mau yang ada benarnya juga. Tentu saja ia gengsi mengakui. Bagaimana juga, mereka sahabat tapi suka bersaing. Bukan, bukan bersaing jahat yang seperti itu, kurasa kalian mengerti.

Lalu pemuda itu mendekati Hinata yang sudah terlelap dengan indah. Begitu tenang, dan cantik. Naruto tersenyum kecil mengamati gadisnya—kelak. Ia duduk di tepian ranjang, tepat di samping Hinata sambil membelai rambut indigonya.

'_Kunci dari kuatnya suatu hubungan adalah keterbukaan._'

"Ya, kami selalu menyimpan sesuatu sendiri-sendiri," Naruto menjawab pernyataan Sasuke seperti berbicara sendiri, tapi secara tak langsung mengutarakan unek-uneknya.

'_Kalian pacar kontrak, tapi kurasa kalian saling mencintai, terlihat dari sikap kalian._'

"Aku sadar mencintaimu, Hinata-chan," bisiknya, "tapi kuharap cinta ini tak sepihak."

'_Kalian deg-degan?_'

"Mungkin aku saja yang deg-degan tiap melihat wajahmu. Kau seakan memborku," bisiknya lagi. Kini merapikan selimut Hinata.

'_Dobe, akui saja, dan tembak beneran si Hinata itu_.'

Naruto terdiam, belum bisa membalas perkataan Sasuke yang itu, ia belum berani. Belum berani menembak Hinata tentunya. Entah, hati kecilnya sangat ingin ia menembaknya, tapi akal sehatnya mengatakan takut ditolak.

'_Pikirkan baik-baik, Dobe, tak mungkin Hinata yang memulai. Dia itu cewek_.'

"Oh, tolonglah," gumamnya sambil mengusap wajahnya. "Kau membuatku _speechless_!"

'_Kesempatan itu cuma satu._'

Naruto merenungkan kalimat yang satu itu. Teme benar, kapan lagi ia bisa memiliki Hinata. Kalau tidak sekarang ...

'_Hinata akan direbut Kiba. Lalu Akane dengan bebas mengejarmu_.'

"Sial, kau, Teme," geram Naruto. "Memata-matai hingga sejauh itu."

'_Hinata tak mau cintanya di permainkan, apalagi olehmu_.'

Naruto kembali _speechless_, ia memperhatikan Hinata yang masih terlelap. Tanpa sadar ia membelai pipi putih nan halus gadis itu. Ia menyipitkan matanya dan tersenyum.

"Aku mencintaimu Hinata."

Ia menyibakkan poni indigonya dan mengecup keningnya dengan lembut.

"Andai kau menjadi milikku, _sungguhan_. Aku akan membahagiakanmu."

Sekarang ia mengecup pipi Hinata. Gadis itu mulai bergerak dan merenguh pelan.

"Maafkan aku jika menyakitimu."

Sekarang ia memperhatikan bibir Hinata, wajahnya memerah mengingat kejadian memalukan di kantin. Ia merutuk dalam hati, kenapa harus terbawa suasana saat itu. Apalagi itu di tempat umum. Hinata juga tampaknya belum berani membalas.

"Jika kau mendengarku sekarang, apa kau mau bersamaku?"

Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke depan wajah Hinata. Mata birunya yang biasanya terlihat cerah, sekarang tampak sendu. Karena menurutnya sia-sia saja mengatakan atau menembak saat seseorang sedang tidur. Jadi seperti bicara sendiri.

Naruto menghela napas, sebelum menjauhkan wajahnya, ia mendengar bisikan lirih dari _depan_nya.

"Ya, aku mau."

Naruto membelalakkan matanya, melihat sepasang mata besar berwarna lavender sudah terbuka sepenuhnya. Ia melihat gadis di depannya menyunggingkan senyum bahagia, bahkan matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Terima kasih," bisik gadis itu lagi.

Naruto menganga. Batinnya tersentuh—terharu. Mata _amethyst-_nya ikut berkaca-kaca. Ia menjauhkan wajahnya, lalu memalingkan muka. Ia tersenyum bahagia, dan akhirnya cairan bening itu keluar begitu saja dari matanya.

Hinata duduk di atas tempat tidur sambil menunduk malu.

"Perkataanmu tadi..." gadis itu menggantungkan kalimatnya, "sungguhan kan?"

Naruto menyeka air mata haru yang sebenarnya buaya dan menghirup napas dalam-dalam, ia mencium wangi parfum lavender yang baru ia sadari dari tubuh Hinata. Ia tersenyum tulus, sangat bahagia.

"N-Naruto-kun?"

Naruto berbalik dan menyeringai nakal, sontak tubuh Hinata merinding seketika.

Bruk.

Naruto mendorong Hinata hingga posisinya terbaring, ia mengunci gadis itu dengan lengan kekarnya di sebelah kiri dan kanan, ia berada di atas Hinata.

"Kau tidak percaya?" bisiknya, mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata yang memerah.

"P-perc-caya k-kok.." Hinata menjawab dengan susah payah.

"Kita akan melakukannya lagi," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum. Tiba-tiba Hinata merasa sesuatu yang hangat menempel di bibirnya. Yah.. Naruto melakukannya lagi, tentu yang satu ini dengan pasti kecupannya dibalas oleh Hinata..

Karena sekarang mereka sudah mengikat hubungan _sungguhan_, terima kasih kepada ide jahil Sasuke yang secara tak langsung menjadi makcomblang. Umm, Sakura? Tidak.. tidak, dia tidak terlalu berperan~ Hahaha~

Di toilet, Sakura terpeleset.

.

.

Dibalik pintu kamar Naruto dan Hinata yang sedikit terbuka. Dua remaja menjadi saksi kejadian langka itu.

"Tuh kan, kubilang apa, mereka saling menyukai," bisik Kiba ke Akane yang wajahnya agak murung. Lalu Akane agak mendongak ke atas, menatap Kiba yang memang lebih tinggi darinya sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Sudahlah, tidak perlu di sesal.."

CUP.

"..li...!"

"Mereka sudah mengikat hubungan, bagaimana kalau sekarang kita?" katanya sambil tersenyum, kali ini menurut Kiba, manis. Kiba yang sedang terlena, mengangguk pelan dengan mulut terbuka dan iris mata melebar.

Akane terkikik, lalu ia melambaikan tangannya. Ia kabur dan menghilang dari pandangan kaget si pemuda yang kini sudah mengikat hubungan dengannya setelah beberapa langkah.

Kiba memegang pipinya yang dicium Akane barusan, ia menjadi geer sendiri, siapa tahu itulah jawaban Akane saat di taman depan tadi. Berharap itu boleh kan? Dan lagipula, sudah banyak kemungkinan jika kita dicium seorang gadis...

"Kenapa aku jadi menyukaimu, Akane?" ia tertawa kecil lalu meninggalkan kamar berisi dua sejoli yang sedang menikmati kebersamaan mereka.

Mereka akhirnya mendapatkan kebahagiaan masing-masing, jika saja kita tak berusaha merebut kebahagiaan orang lain dan bertindak cepat sebelum orang yang kita sayangi direbut oleh orang lain...

Lagipula, semua indah pada waktunya bukan? ;)

.

.

Di dalam kamar Sakura.. anggap saja Dei tidak ada karena perannya cuma sedang tidur.

"Aku melihat semuanya, Sasuke-kun~! Saat aku habis dari toilet tadi!" seru Sakura bangga sambil memegang pinggangnya yang berkemungkinan encok, karena di toilet dia kan terpeleset. Ia langsung menelepon Sasuke setelah melihat sebuah kejadian langka.

"_Apa_?" tanyanya tanpa ada nada antusias.

"Akane mencium Kiba, kau tahu? Mereka sepertinya pacaran!"

"_..._"

Sasuke sempat terdiam, lalu menanggapinya.

"_Baguslah, mereka takkan mengganggu Dobe lagi_."

"Itu saja tanggapanmu?" Sakura pura-pura kecewa.

"_Terus gue harus bilang apa? Masa bilang 'WOOW.. SURPRIIISE~! Cucok buangett! Yey matanya bagus ah chyiin~, eyke shaluut deh ama yeey~!'_"

"Lo ga usah gitu juga!" bisik Sakura sambil melirik Dei yang udah tidur di sofa dengan lirikan yang sulit diartikan. Kayaknya hampir semua laki-laki yang sekamar ama cewek harus tidur di sofa! Malang.

Klik.

"Yah, telponnya mati," gumam Sakura lalu merebahkan diri di kasurnya.

Di kamar Sasuke, Tenten tertawa terbahak-bahak.

**.**

**.**

**OWARI**

**.**

**.**

**OMAKE KEPANJANGAN(?):**

"BAIK! KITA AKAN MENGADAKAN _FULL GAMES _HARI INI!" teriak Tsunade dengan suara toa-nya. Sekarang, seluruh murid di suruh kumpul pagi-pagi untuk .. _wait, what? _Hanya bermain _games? Oh, mother of Earth_.

Tapi tidak ada yang membantah, kau mau tulangmu remuk di tangan si Janda itu yang sudah cerai dengan Dan karena alasannya tua dan mau menikah dengan si Duda Jiraiya alias kakek Naruto lalu kelak Tsunade akan menjadi NENEK Naruto?! Malangnya nasibmu Naru.

"_Ohayou Gozaimasu!_"

"Naruto?" seluruh murid menoleh ke pasangan baru yang terlihat paling bersemangat. Naruto menyeringai sambil merangkul Hinata yang menunduk malu, membuat semua orang bertanya-tanya kecuali teman sekelas mereka yang sudah tahu _gosip_nya.

"Bersemangat, Dobe-chan?" tanya Sasuke menyeringai sambil mengunyah permen. Naruto tersenyum senang.

"Yup! Lawan aku nanti, Teme-ojiisan!"

"Enak saja, gue bukan Om-Om!" seru Sasuke kesal, di pelipisnya muncul urat nadi kemarahan.

"Om-Om?" Tenten lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak, sekarang sorot lampu dan kamera(?) di arahkan ke gadis bercepol itu. "Om-Om bencong.. wuakakak.. pas malem-malem nelpon pacarnya di kamar gue.. wkkwaakk..."

Para murid laki-laki terbahak-bahak dan para murid perempuan alias fansclub Sasuke langsung nge-_gedubrak_ ria.

"Tap-Tap-Tapi.." Sasuke bingung mau ngomong apa, wajahnya memerah malu. Ia melihat Sakura yang pura-pura gak kenal sama dia. Ingin mengalihkan perhatian, "AKANE DAN KIBA PACARAN!"

Sekarang sorot lampu di arahkan ke Akane dan Kiba.

"_Wh-What?_" tanya Akane sok Inggris.

"CIEEE~ PACARAN~" seluruh murid berteriak serempak, termasuk pengurus villa dan para guru yang gak mau kudet.

"A-aa.." wajah Kiba memerah malu. "NARUTO DAN HINATA PACARAN JUGA!"

Teman-teman sekelas mereka memang sudah tahu, jadi diam saja, tapi tidak dengan murid-murid lain yang langsung riuh dan bersorak-sorai.

Ingin membuat lebih heboh lagi, Akane berteriak, "MEREKA JUGA CIUMAN!"

"HOO~ NGINTIIIIP!" iya, keadaan makin heboh—untuk meledek Akane tentunya. Sekarang Kiba—orang yang bersangkutan, langsung kabur karena masih ingin punya muka.

Merasa kasihan walau ia juga diledek, Naruto kemudian ikut berteriak.

"TSUNADE-SENSEI AKAN MENIKAH DENGAN KAKEKKU!"

Si Naruto cari mati.

**.**

**.**

**END OMAKE**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: HUEEE... *nangis ala Tobi Anak Baik dan membuat banjir ala Juvia*, OMAKE GAJEEL, eh GAJE... endingnya gak jelas pulaa HUEE**

**Lupakan, umm.. YES, ini chapter terakhirnyaa, makasih semua yang udah review, baca, nge-alert, nge-fave, nge-follow atau **_**silent readers**_** sekalipun, makasih semua udah ngehargain fic Yamaa!**

**Yama bakal bikin cerita baru nih, tapi OneShoot, pengen nyoba :9 banyak ide berjejalan di otak cerdas (ceileh pedean:p) Yama, dan udah Yama catet. Tapi kalau bisa diketiknya kalau sempet, mungkin sekarang Yama SEMI-HIATUS. Makasih dukungan kaliaan \oo/**

**Okay, thanks to:**

**Rika Shimon**

laila angel sapphireBluee

.9

Nabila Chan BTL

NARUHINA4ever

Arakida Kirito

Red devils

Guest

nandae namikaze

Karizta-chan

Yukori Kazaqi

a-KATSU-ki

Bhie Forsaken

Cuee Jogler

viii-chan

U. Dila-chan

safira.

SyHinataLavender

Nitya-chan

namikaZE Siron

nowan456 yoval

yogiblueside

Suuki Araku

Chess sakura

asbobi

MiMeNyan

Soputan

.bs

TheBrownEyes'129

Dila Edogawaa / Dilaedogawa12

IndoSedSarSupMie Ichiraku (penname kamu enak bangeet !^^)

aftu-kun

nhl

uzugakure no satoy

**Maaf jika ada kesalahan penulisan, dan review yang gak di bales.. Huh.. Besok sekolah? HELL WHY! :o Sibuk lagi. Umm, sekian dari author ini. Selamat idul fitri! #telat dan hari kemerdekaan Indonesia!^^**

**See you in another fic #insyaallah**

**LAST REVIEW**

**PLEASE?^^a**

**V  
**

**V**

**V**


End file.
